


Save You Save Me

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

p>  


 

 

 

  


 

“Jaybird, you and Hunter still alive up there?”

Chad’s voice echoes loudly through Jared’s earpiece and he jumps a little. Damn, even after three-and-a-half years he’s not used to having Chad’s voice in his head. Let alone hearing this stupid codename Chad gave him. Without asking, of course. Well, considering that the alternative would have been ‘Dimples’ Jared can’t complain too much.

He looks up and sees Tom leaning against the wall next to him, smirking. Tom knows exactly what Jared thinks about his codename or about the fact that they even need codenames. Even after all those years, Jared’s still baffled when he thinks about the turn his life took after his parents died. The thought of his parents makes his heart clench and he pushes it to the back of his mind. He can’t use the distraction right now.

“Yeah, Mayhem, we’re still alive,” he grumbles. “Thanks for asking, though. Whose idea was it to wait on the freaking roof again? Oh, yeah… yours.”

“Well, I didn’t think it would be freezing up there,” Chad justifies.

Jared presses his lips together tightly. “It’s fucking January in New York City, Ch… Mayhem. What the hell did you think?”

“That it’s the only place in the fucking building that’s not full of security cameras.”

Jared sighs, pulling his woolen cap a little more over his ears. He knows Chad is right. It had been hard enough to make sure that Chris was able to access the basement. Besides, the office they need to get into is on the 56th floor and he really didn’t want to have to climb all those stairs. There is also the time issue. They have ten, maybe fifteen, minutes to get in and out of the building without being seen.

For the millionth time he asks himself why he’s even up here, why he agreed to this shit?

_“Son, keeping the people in our country safe is a very honorable job.”_

His father’s voice echoes in his head and Jared closes his eyes for a second. He never would have guessed at the time that his father meant anything else than joining the army. But being up here on this roof and remembering all the other missions he’s been on in the last three-and-a-half years he knows that his father really meant this. That’s why Jared agreed to take over his dad’s team.

He remembers getting out of the hospital after the horrible car accident that claimed both his parents’ lives. Jared himself had been in the rear of the car and that had saved his life. The truck had crashed into the driver’s side, throwing their car of the road and into the ditch.

Later the doctors told him that his father died instantly, but Jared knows better. He still dreams of the pained groans his dad let out from time to time. His mom died shortly before the paramedics were able to cut her out of the wreckage. Her last words were ‘Watch out for Meggie’. He promised her.

It took the paramedics and firefighters on sight another half-an-hour to get him out of the wreck. He had a broken ankle and a sprained knee. His body was covered in cuts and bruises but otherwise he had been okay.

After staying in the hospital for two weeks, Jared returned to the mansion his family owned at the outskirts of San Antonio. He hated staying there. The house was so full of memories of his family that it was practically impossible to walk around without breaking into tears.

That was when Jeff Morgan, Vice-President of Padalecki Inc., called him. Jeff had been a good friend and business partner of Jared’s father and Jared knew that the company was in good hands after his father’s death.

They met at the headquarter in the heart of San Antonio and Jeff told him that Gerald had wanted Jared to become President of Padalecki Inc.. Jared wanted to decline. He had no idea how to run a company, let alone a software company. He didn’t want to ruin his father’s legacy.

Jeff had smiled and had asked if Jared trusted him. Jared of course nodded and Jeff had taken him for a drive. They drove to a ranch a little over an hour outside of San Antonio. That’s where he learned about his father’s secret life and met Mike, Tom, Chad and Steve.

God, he had been so angry with his dad when he learned the truth. He had gotten insanely drunk with Chris and then finally told his best friend about the black ops division his dad apparently had led. Chris had been the one to tell him to suck it up and either follow in his father’s footsteps or decline the offer. Chris was also the one to point out that his father had enough faith in Jared to think that he’d be able to take over for him.

Jared thought about it for weeks, picking apart each and every possibility. In the end, it became clear to Jared why his father always encouraged him to join the army. This was his way of preparing Jared for becoming leader of a black ops unit. He knew he could do it. He had the skills and if his dad trusted his team, Jared could trust them too.

He asked Chris to join the team too and Chris had nodded with a smirk. He apparently knew all along that Jared would take over the team.

A nudge to his shoulder pulls Jared back to the present and to the freezing cold on the roof of a New Yorker skyscraper.

“You okay?” Tom asks.

Jared smiles a little. Back then he never thought that he’d consider the team his family one day. But he does.

He nods. “Yeah, just thinking why I’m doing this.” He chuckles and Tom joins him.

“Just admit it, you love it.”

Jared shakes his head amused. Yeah, he loves it. He always loved the thrill and the adrenalin surging through his veins. That’s why he joined the army in the first place. His father may have played a major role, but Jared always had been one to look for the thrill. That’s why he did three tours to Iraq and always was first to volunteer for dangerous missions.

“I do,” he admits, with a grin on his face.

“Cougar’s there. So spare your heart-to-heart for another time and get ready.”

Chad’s voice fills their earpieces, and Jared and Tom roll their eyes. Cougar is Katie Cassidy. She joined their team two years ago after Jared suggested a girl in the team might be a good addition. Chad, their computer expert, did a thorough background check on a few choices and Katie was the one to make it all the way through. She served in the Navy at the time, but couldn’t pass up Jared’s offer. She fit right in.

“She’s making her way to the entrance,” Chad says, keeping them in the loop over the earpiece.

Jared knows that Katie’s wearing a low cut black dress, showing off all her female assets. There is a little camera hidden in the necklace she’s wearing, so that Chad is able to see everything that’s going on.

“The security guard gets up and walks to the front door,” Chad says and Jared can hear the excitement in his voice. “Now, Cowboy!”

Okay, so maybe Jared’s codename isn’t the worst. Chris almost punched Chad when he learned about his codename, even though Jared thinks it’s fitting.

Jared counts the seconds and after thirty Chris replies, “All done.”

Jared and Tom make their way over to the door leading to the staircase. Jared’s legs feel a little numb and he claps his hands against the muscles to wake them up again. No matter if Chad was right or not about the security cameras, he’ll kill Chad for making them wait on the roof for four hours. Tom turns the doorknob and the door opens easily.

The wailing of the alarm never comes. Chris is good at what he does, always has been.

“We’re in,” Jared informs his team, while he and Tom make their way to the 56th floor.

“Okay. Cougar is calling in.”

They decided to use the old ‘My car broke down’-excuse to get the security guard away from his desk. Now Katie is fake-calling the towing service. Steve is waiting a few blocks away in a towing truck and will make his way down to where Katie is in a few minutes.

In the meantime, Chris is opening the gate to the parking garage to let Mike in. That’s their escape route. Jared checks his watch. Eight minutes. Finally they’ve reached the 56th floor and Tom pushes the door open. The hallway is empty. They make their way to the end and while Tom picks the lock Jared pulls of his woolen gloves, exchanging them for plastic ones. They don’t want to leave fingerprints now, do they?

Twenty seconds later they’re in and Jared makes his way to the computer, while Tom checks the filing cabinets. Before booting the computer Jared puts in the little USB-stick Chad gave him before leaving San Antonio. Supposedly Chad is now able to read and copy everything that’s on the computer. Jared just hopes it works. He boots the computer.

Tom turns to the second filing cabinet, skimming through the files.

“Yes!” he lets out a little whoop and waves a file at Jared. “That bastard really had it in his filing cabinet.”

Jared shrugs. “He probably didn’t expect anyone to steal it, or even know it existed.”

Tom snorts and shakes his head. “When you sell bio weapons to the enemy you should always expect someone wanting to steal it.”

He copies the file, while Jared waits for Chad to tell him that he copied everything on the hard drive. He checks his watch again. Five minutes.

“Done,” Chad says and Jared shuts down the computer before pulling out the stick. He looks at Tom. “Ready?”

Tom nods. “Yes, boss.”

They make their way back to the staircase and rush towards the parking garage.

“I’m almost there,” Steve informs them.

Jared and Tom just reached the door to the parking garage, pulling it open and jumping into the black SUV waiting for them. Mike pushes down the accelerator the moment Tom slams the door shut and they drive towards the exit. As soon as they’re out, Chris pushes two buttons on the little remote control. One closes the gate to the parking garage, the other one deactivates the device he used to shut down the alarm.

They drive past the building just in time to see Steve arriving to tow away the sports car they rented for Katie. Katie is still talking to the security guard, smiling and flirting with him. She completely wrapped him around her fingers and Jared suppresses a grin. It really was a genius move to bring her into the team.

Thirty minutes later they meet back in the bar of the Waldorf Astoria. Jared booked rooms for all of them here too. They all changed their clothes in the back of the cars and now all of them are wearing suits. Katie of course is still wearing her black dress. She looks beautiful and at moments like this Jared knows why the press thinks they’d make a gorgeous couple. Not that that would ever happen. He likes his lovers with less boobs and more dick.

They drink to their victory and an hour later Jared makes his way to bed. As soon as he gets into his room, he sheds out of his clothes and steps into the shower. As much as he loves the adrenaline and thrill, he always feels empty and drained after he finishes a job.

He thinks about Megan, lying safely in her bed back at the ranch. Thinks about how she thinks that he’s in New York to cut another business deal for the company. He’s doing the same thing his dad did back in the day. He’s lying to the person he loves the most. But his mom told him to watch out for Megan and what good would it do to tell Megan that he goes off on dangerous missions every few weeks. She’d only worry herself to death.

The hot water raining down on him soothes his cold and aching muscles and Jared can feel himself starting to relax. Four years ago he never thought that his life would take such a crazy turn. If someone would have told him that he’d lead a double life one day, he would have laughed them in the face.

Four years ago he was still in the army, making his way up the ranks. He joined the army at his father’s encouragement directly after he graduated high school. After boot camp he shipped off to the military base in California he was stationed on. He learned everything he could. He knows his way around every possible weapon, but he prefers hand-to-hand combat.

He earned his black belt in karate back in high school and once he joined the army he learned every possible type of martial arts. It’s a great way to keep in shape and it saved his life more than once.

He reaches for the shower gel and soaps his chest. A tattoo of angle wings covers his right hipbone and he runs his fingers over it. He got it after his parents died. This way they’re always with him. He has another tattoo of a cobra on his left shoulder blade. That one he got in the first year in the army. Only a hand full of people has ever seen it.

His hands make their way down his body and Jared sucks his bottom lip between his teeth when he wraps his fingers around his cock. Despite what the press in San Antonio thinks, he hasn’t had sex with anyone in over a year and slowly he’s getting sick of his right hand being his only companion. But he’s never been a fan of casual sex, even though the gossip in his home town says something else.

Due to his official job as President of Padalecki Inc. he has to keep up public appearances and since he doesn’t have a boyfriend, he likes to take a different boy or sometimes even a girl to charity balls and official events. It’s more to fuck with the press than anything else.

He didn’t have a serious relationship since high school and even that only lasted six months. He’s never really been in love. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, but he just doesn’t have the time. First it was the army, now it’s his double life. What guy would accept a lifestyle like that? He knows that his team thinks it’s hilarious that he could have anyone he wanted and still stays alone. They tease him often enough.

He jerks his cock slowly, while running the fingers of his other hand through the crack of his ass. He rubs them over the rim and feels his cock jump in his fist. When he pushes inside he lets out a small moan and starts jerking his cock faster. He shoots his release over the shower tiles a little later. After he comes down from his high, he washes the rest of his body and when the water runs cold he climbs out of the shower.

He towels off and makes his way to the bed. It’s soft and comfortable but it takes him a long time to find sleep that night.

 

  


 

They get back to the ranch around noon the next day.

When Jared first visited the ranch, it was nothing more than a hiding place for Gerald’s black ops activities. Somehow, Jared fell in love with the surroundings though, and he expanded it. He let a local company build two more houses and a few more stables.

Nowadays the ranch consists of the main house, where Jared and Megan are living. Then there is the house that contains Jared’s office, the security detail and the secret cellar where all their gear is stocked. It’s home to Chris, Steve, Mike, Tom, Chad and Katie. Only those six and Jared have the key code to enter the house.

Megan had looked a little confused when Jared told her that back when she moved to the ranch after all the remodeling had been done. But he explained that if someone ever tried anything they wouldn’t be able get in there. She bought his little lie and he felt guilty as hell for even telling it.

The last house is home to the people that work at the ranch. Jared might love the place and enjoy living there, but he has no idea how to run a ranch and that’s why he needed help to maintain it. He hired Sam for the housekeeping and when Megan told him that she wanted to do horse breeding, he also hired Alona to help Megan with the horses. Megan always had had a thing for horses; she practically could ride a horse before she could walk. Now those three keep the ranch running, with the help of their ranch hands.

Jared’s riding shotgun next to Mike when they turn on the dusty road leading to the ranch. He looks out at the soft hills arising around them and wonders how he got so lucky to call such a beautiful place his own. He definitely owes his parents for leaving them a fortune. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to maintain the ranch nor the black ops team.

After a few miles into the ranch land the first paddocks come into sight and Jared watches Megan’s pride galloping through the grass. He still can’t believe that his little sister had been able to build one of the most in demand horse breeding business in whole Texas. He’s so damn proud of her and his heart swells with love when he sees the animals his sister loves so much.

Megan is standing on the porch of the main house when Mike parks the car in front of the security house. She’s wearing cowboy boots, jeans and a red flannel shirt and looks so much like a typical cowgirl that Jared lets out a small laugh. She’s sporting a huge smile when Jared gets out of the car.

“JT!” she yells, jumping down from the porch and directly into his arms. She’s the only one still calling him by his childhood nickname.

He pulls her close, burying his nose in her hair. She smells like peach, hay and home. He kisses her temple before pulling back.

“Hey, sissy. You miss me?”

She grins. “It’s always so boring without you. I’m glad you’re home. How did your trip go?”

He forces a smile. “Very well, we got everything we wanted.” It’s not even a lie.

Megan nods happily and turns to Jared’s team. “When you’re done unpacking, there is some roasted chicken waiting for you.”

Mike lets out a load whoop, sweeping Megan of her feet. “You’re the best, Meggie.”

Megan lets out a squeal and when Jared watches his sister like that it reminds him of their dad spinning Megan around when she was still a kid. It makes his heart clench painfully. God, he misses his parents so much.

Finally Mike puts Megan down again and runs past her into the main house, the rest of the team following him.

“You coming, JT?” Megan asks.

He smiles. “You go ahead. I have to call Jeff first. Have to tell him the good news.”

“Don’t forget the time. You know how they are,” she points to where his team entered the house. “There won’t be anything left if you don’t get here soon.”

He laughs. “I know, Meg. Just a short call. I promise I’ll be right there.”

She nods, grinning and turns around to walk into the main house. Jared makes his way over to the security house, punches in the security code and makes his way to the end of the hallway. He walks into his office, dropping into his chair. He boots his computer and reaches for his phone. He dials two on speed-dial and three seconds later Jeff answers.

“Jared, good to hear from you, son.”

“Hey, Jeff. Everything going okay?”

“Everything is just fine, Jared. What about you, everything go as planned?”

“Yeah, it went very well. In and out in under ten minutes. Got everything we needed.”

“That’s good.” He hears Jeff letting out a relieved breath. “You sound tired, son. Everything okay?”

Jared smiles slightly. Ever since his parents died Jeff turned into something like a surrogate dad to Jared. “I’m fine. It’s just the coming down after the thrill.”

Jeff laughs. “You’re such an adrenaline junky. You know why I always knew that you’d take over the team from your dad? You just love the thrill and the adventure.”

Jared chuckles. “That I do.”

“Before I let you get back to your sister, there is something we need to discuss,” Jeff turns serious again. “The mayor’s secretary called. There is a charity event going down in three weeks and she wanted to know if you’d be able to attend.”

Jared groans. He knows that he has to keep up the public appearances, but he hates it nonetheless. “Yeah, of course I’ll attend if I don’t get a new mission until then. I’ll let Katie call them and tell them to put Jared Padalecki plus one on the guest list.”

“Who’re you taking this time?” Jeff asks amused.

“Don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll just ask Megan. Y’know to get the incest gossip going again,” Jared jokes.

“Urgh. Don’t remind me.” Jeff groans. “I’m sure you’ll find someone pretty to accompany you.”

“I’ll come into the office tomorrow. I’ll see you then,” Jared says, ending the topic of his love life effectively.

“See you tomorrow, Jared.”

Jared’s glad that Jeff doesn’t push the issue and disconnects the call. After that he presses eight, four, one on the phone. It rings twice before a computer voice tells him that this is a secure line. A few moments later a deep voice answers.

“I got your email. It has everything we need to develop an antidote.”

“Good. I’m glad we could help.”

“Until next time, Jared.”

 

  


 

The next weeks rush by. A pile of work is waiting for Jared in his office at Padalecki Inc.. Even though Jeff takes a lot of work of his shoulders and acts as Jared’s adviser, there are still some things Jared has to do himself. Katie and Tom are around a lot of the time he spends at the headquarters of his company, Katie as his PA and Tom as his bodyguard.

The weekend of the charity ball comes sooner than Jared would have liked and he really takes Megan. He may be desperate for some real sex, but none of his late dates attract his attention in that way. That’s why Megan is the safest bet and he even enjoys the evening at his sister’s side.

He walks into the security building on Monday morning after the charity ball and finds Chris and Steve making-out in the hallway.

“Didn’t I say something about PDA while we’re working,” he grumbles.

“Jay, you need to lighten up a little. We only start working in ten minutes,” Chris replies cheekily, turning back to Steve and kissing him again.

Jared sighs. His employees are inconceivable. He walks past them and finds Chad sitting at his computer already.

“Morning, Jaybird.”

“God, Chad. Stop calling me this stupid codename when we’re not on a mission.”

He drops on one of the chairs and buries his face in his hands. A headache makes itself known and it feels like a little hammer is knocking insistently against his forehead.

“I think it’s very fitting,” Chad replies smirking. “We got a new mission.”

Jared’s head jerks up. “Okay. You already took a look?”

Chad nods. “Yeah, just something short, but I wanted to be prepared when we’re holding our meeting.”

“Good.” Jared nods. “What’s it about?”

“Well, apparently Washington thinks we’re some kind of magicians, because they want us to plant several bugs in Mitch Pileggi’s house. They think he’s cooperating with terrorists and want to know what’s going on. Their CIA mission failed miserable, leaving three agents dead.”

Jared groans. His headache just got even more insistent. “And now they want us to go in there and plant bugs all over the house?” He shakes his head. “Nothing easier than that.”

Katie walks into the room. “Morning, boys. What do we have?”

“Just another miracle,” Chad answers.

“Ah, just a normal Monday morning,” Katie replies with a smirk.

“I think we should go downstairs and brainstorm a little,” Jared suggests. “There might be the possibility that one of us comes up with a brilliant idea.”

They walk downstairs, collection Chris, Steve, Mike and Tom on their way down. On a single look the cellar looks just like any ordinary cellar, but the metal shelves at the end are just a clever disguise and now Chad pulls at one of the metal bars. The shelve swings aside, revealing a door behind it.

The room behind it is equipped with the newest technology, a huge video wall and a full arsenal every military base would be proud of. They sit down at the huge table in the middle of the room and Chad brings up the message of their contact person in the White House.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today we’re asking nothing short of a miracle of you. We’re having reason to believe that Mitch Pileggi is working with terrorists and we want to know what kind of deals are going down. That’s why we’re asking you to bug his house. In case you’re taking the mission no answer is required. Have a nice day.”

Jared sighs. “Chad why don’t give us a little idea of who Mitch Pileggi is?”

“Sure thing, boss.” Chad presses a button and a picture of Pileggi with a beautiful young man appears on screen. “Mitch Pileggi, born 5th April 1952 in Portland, Oregon. His parents died when he was eight years old. He grew up in the system but unlike a lot of other kids he was an honor student and was accepted to Harvard on a scholarship. He graduated in business and economics. No one really knows who he got into contact with the baddies but when he turned thirty half of Dallas’ underground business flowed through him. As of now he practically owns the city. They say he even manipulated the elections for the mayor. He has a mansion at the outskirts of town and it has security like whoa.”

Jared looks at the picture of Pileggi, his eyes shifting to the young man beside him. He looks about twenty years old, with short blond hair, an angular chin, high cheekbones and beautiful full lips. Jared can’t see the color of his eyes, but the guy is looking right at the camera and Jared feels as if he’s looking right into Jared’s soul, they’re so intense.

“Who’s with him?” Chris asks.

“That’s Pileggi’s boy toy. Jensen Ross Ackles, born 1st March 1989. His parents died when he was thirteen. While in the system he was separated from his older brother and younger sister. He came to live with Pileggi four years ago,” Chad explains.

“You mean he’s there of his free will?” Katie asks.

Chad shrugs. “I can’t tell. I’d have to dig deeper for that.”

“Could he be our point of entrance?” Steve asks.

“As far as I can tell he only leaves the house with Pileggi or one of his thugs. Not sure we could get him and return him without anyone noticing,” Chad replies.

“This is a real challenge,” Tom says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head. There is smirk on his face and Jared knows that Tom loves this. He’s always been up for a challenge.

“Okay, let’s just take a vote to see if we take the mission or not,” Jared interrupts the brainstorming. Everyone raises their hand and Jared nods. “Well, I guess that means we’re going to Dallas.”


	2. Save You Save Me 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

The sky is covered by thick gray clouds. Rain is falling heavily against the roof, the patter echoing in Jensen’s head. He presses his hand against the cold window, watching the drops run down it in random patterns. His breath fogs up the window pane and he reaches up to run his fingers across it.

He remembers days when he didn’t hate rain, when he didn’t hate being confined to the house. He remembers the patter of feet on wooden floor and the soft laugh of his mother. He remembers the way his father used to sweep him up of the floor and spin him around.

It all feels like another boy lived those memories. It feels like a completely different life.

Jensen sighs and pushes away from the window. It’s showing him nothing more than dark clouds and an empty back yard. He walks over to his bed and pulls out a tattered photo. It shows five people smiling brightly at the camera. His dad is holding Mackenzie in his arms and his mom has both her arms wrapped close around him and Josh.

It’s the only thing he has left of his family. It’s the only thing that reminds him life can be different. Not that he believes in that anymore.

They took the picture shortly before Christmas. Jensen still remembers that he got a PS2 that year. He’d been so damn happy. Being twelve, he thought he couldn’t get a better present.

He shoots a look at the entertainment center across the room. It consists of a DVD player, a PS3, several DVDs and games and a huge LCD TV. He’d give all this back for one more day with his family. It’s been over seven years and most times he’s able to bury the hurt and grief beneath a layer of arrogance and aloofness.

Not today, though. The grief and hurt always hit him when he doesn’t expect it. He pushes the photo back beneath the pillow and angrily wipes away the single tear that he isn’t able to hold back. Jensen Ackles doesn’t cry.

The bell rings and Jensen tenses. Mitch didn’t say anything about expecting company. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t make an appointment on short notice.

Mitch owns the biggest real estate company in Texas and he likes to invite his business partners to Pileggi Estate. Jensen thinks it’s a little over the top to name the house after Mitch’s own last name, but Mitch is just that kind of guy. He likes to show off what he’s got, including his fourteen cars, his mansion and Jensen.

Mitch might not have said anything about guests, but Jensen knows that he’s expected to come down as soon as he hears the bell. He closes the top button of his ripped jeans and smoothes his hands down his too tight black t-shirt. He runs a hand through his short blond hair and takes a last look at the mirror. He looks young, with pouty red lips and big green eyes. Just like Mitch likes it.

Jensen walks down the large staircase leading to the front hall. His feet are bare and he makes no sound on the Italian marble. The front hall is decorated with expensive statues and paintings. An impressive luster gives you the feeling of living in a castle. Jensen hates all the pomp. He’d rather live in a small homey apartment, than here. Not that he has a choice.

The door to the living room is left ajar and Jensen pushes it open. Mitch is talking indistinctly to a man in an Armani suite. The guy’s hair is slicked back and he frowns at something Mitch is holding out at him. Jensen can’t see what it is, until the guy takes it. It’s a thick manila envelope and the guy pushes it into the inner pocket of his coat.

They haven’t noticed Jensen and he clears his throat quietly. The man looks up, his eyes wide as if he just got caught in the middle of banging the maid. Mitch spins around, staring at Jensen with unreadable eyes. Maybe there was a reason for Mitch not telling him that a guest was coming over, because he doesn’t look pleased that Jensen is standing by the door.

“Jensen,” he says stiffly. “Go to your room. I have business to do.”

Jensen frowns because normally Mitch likes to show him off to his business contacts, maybe even let them have a taste. Hell, Mitch told him explicitly that his presence was wanted whenever a guest arrived. Jensen wants to say something, but Mitch’s hard stare shuts him up and he nods. Not that he minds being allowed to go back to his room.

Angry voices follow him upstairs. They’re too quiet to really hear what is spoken and Jensen wonders if it’s about him interrupting something important. He just hopes that Mitch won’t take it out on him tonight.

~

He doesn’t see Mitch until dinner and even then the man who offered him a home four years ago is silently ignoring Jensen. If he had known what he’d sign up for back then Jensen would have stayed at the children’s home where he was staying at the moment. But he didn’t and Mitch’s offer was just too tempting to reject.

Mitch offered him a steady home, as much food as he could eat and a full education. All he had to do was satisfy Mitch’s need for company. At first, Jensen wondered why Mitch came to Social Services to look for someone to keep him company. He doesn’t wonder anymore. Children in the system are easy to forget and ever since he stayed with Mitch nobody ever asked about him.

Jensen knew from the start that Mitch would want to have sex with him. Not that he minded. Mitch may be a little older than the other guys he stayed with, but he was much better looking and he was completely upfront with that. Jensen just didn’t know what sex with Mitch would mean. He wasn’t brutal or deliberately hurt Jensen physically. He just didn’t care about Jensen’s needs either.

He had also regular meetings at the house where he invited his closest friends and Jensen was forced to have sex with Mitch in front of them, while they jerked off. Sometimes Mitch would even let them have him too. He did not sign up for this and when he voiced his defiance the first time Mitch let someone else touch him. Mitch put him right in his place, spanking his rear so hard he couldn’t sit for three days.

After that, he told Jensen the rules he had to follow at Pileggi Estate and when Jensen begged that Mitch take him back to the home, Mitch laughed him in the face telling him that the home wouldn’t take him back. Mitch had made sure that Jensen’s file mysteriously vanished and no one would ever miss or look for him again.

Jensen sat in his room for days, crying, screaming, begging God for help. But he’s still here four years later and nothing’s changed. Well, only maybe that Jensen resigned himself to this life, not expecting it to ever change.

For the most time Jensen thinks it’s not so bad. He isn’t allowed to go to college, but Mitch has arranged private lessons for him and those are Jensen’s bright spot every day. He’s only allowed to leave the house with Mitch or on rarer opportunities with one of the guys who work for Mitch. When they go out though, Mitch takes him to the most expensive restaurants in town. They go to the theatre or the opera. Sometimes Jensen thinks Mitch tries to make up for what happens at night. But then he watches Mitch’s impassive and uncaring face and he’s not sure that Mitch would even think that he has to make something up to Jensen.

After dinner, Jensen makes his way back upstairs. He takes a shower, just like every night and prepares himself. He learned to take care of that himself, because Mitch doesn’t care about any kind of prep. He also jerks off quickly; because he’s not sure Mitch will let him come tonight after what happened this afternoon.

Two hours later Jensen wakes from a light sleep when the bed next to him dips. Mitch presses against his back, pushes Jensen’s pajama bottoms down and enters him without preamble. The sex is hard and fast. Jensen knows that Mitch’s fingernails will leave bruises on his hips. Mitch mumbles incoherent things against Jensen’s neck, about Jensen being his and being so damn beautiful that it’s barely legal. He jacks Jensen while he pumps his hard cock in and out of Jensen’s hole. It’s one of the times Jensen actually enjoys the sex.

Jensen comes first and Mitch is close behind him. After coming down from their highs Mitch walks into the en-suit bathroom to get a wet cloth, gently cleaning Jensen. Jensen wonders what brought this on. Normally Mitch is out of bed and gone as soon as he’s finished. Not that Jensen complains. It feels good.

When sleep finally claims him back, his head is pressed against Mitch’s chest and Mitch’s arm is wrapped around his middle. That feels good too.

 

  


 

Jared stretches his back and his neck cracks. He sat in one position too long. He rubs his hands over his neck and shoulders to loosen the tense muscles a little. Watching someone is the most boring job ever. But seeing as Mitch Pileggi is their next job, they have to observe his mansion first, before deciding how to get inside.

All of a sudden, a thermos bottle full of hot coffee appears in his sight. Jared looks over to Chris who’s sitting next to him.

“It’s not the best, but it’s warm.”

Jared nods and takes a sip, the hot liquid burning in his throat. He might imagine it, but he feels a little more awake now.

“Thanks,” he says and gives Chris a short smile. “Anything new?” he asks, pointing at the back of the van where Katie, Mike and Tom are keeping an eye on Pileggi’s mansion.

Chris shakes his head. “Not much. Pileggi got up about an hour ago. He’s making calls to several people, but nothing suspicious.”

They have their van parked on a hill across from Pileggi’s mansion and with help of the newest equipment they’re able to listen to every word that’s spoken inside the mansion. They also have infrared cameras telling them where in the house people are.

The curtain to the back of the van opens and Katie pushes her head through. “You want to hear this.”

Jared and Chris exchange a look and follow Katie into the back. Pileggi’s voice is filling the van.

“I want you to make it look like a kidnapping. I don’t want him to know that I gave the order to kill him.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “Who’s he talking about?”

“His boy,” Mike explains. “He didn’t give a reason, just told his thugs to get rid of him.”

“Shit,” Jared breathes.

There is no way they can go to the cops with this. No one would believe them and the recordings mean nothing, seeing as they weren’t approved by a judge.

“What are we gonna do?” Katie asks. “We can’t let him kill the boy.”

Tom groans. “We have enough problems trying to get inside the building. We can’t bother with the boy toy.”

“What?!” Katie exclaims. “So we’re just letting him get killed?”

“What do you wanna do, Katie?” Tom asks. “Assuming we’ll be able to save him, what do we do with him? Pileggi will hunt us down the minute he knows who has freed his boy.”

“That’s not a reason to let an innocent person be killed,” Katie argues.

“We don’t know if he’s innocent,” Tom shoots back.

“Shut up! Both of you!” Jared yells and both spin around to look at him. “We’re not letting him get killed. Did Pileggi say something about the time frame?” Jared asks, looking at Mike.

“No. Just that it’s priority one,” Mike answers.

“Okay. Assuming they don’t want the cops to find out what’s happening I guess they’ll kidnap him and then take him to a deserted area to kill him and get rid of the body.” He looks at Katie. “Katie and I are going to follow Jensen today, be his shadows and hopefully get him out before something happens. You,” he turns to Mike, Tom and Chris, “stay here and keep an eye on the mansion. If you think you see a possibility to get inside and plant the bugs, take it. If not, we come back another time, work out a different plan.”

“Jay,” Chris says quietly, “you think this is a good idea? We don’t know why Pileggi wants him dead or maybe if it’s a ploy.”

Jared takes a deep breath. He remembers the pictures Chad showed them of Jensen and the sad eyes he’s seen on them. He’s sure that Jensen is as much a victim as anyone else Mitch Pileggi got killed.

“I’m not letting that boy die,” Jared says with conviction. He grabs his jacket and motions for Katie. “C’mon, Kat. Let’s get into position.”

They walk up the street where they parked a second car. You can never know when something like this comes in handy, just like now. Jared drives the car towards Pileggi’s mansion and parks it in one of the side roads. Now they have to wait for Jensen to leave the house.

It takes two hours before the gate opens and a SUV leaves the property with Jensen in the rear. Jared turns on their car and follows in an acceptable distance. They follow the car to a bookstore in downtown Dallas. Jensen walks inside with one of Pileggi’s men. The other guy waits in the car. Half an hour later Jensen and his shadow walk back out.

Jared just turns the engine on again when a black van speeds across the street, the doors open and two men in black grab Jensen’s arms pulling him inside the van. Jensen is barely inside when the driver accelerates and rushes down the street. Pileggi’s men share a short smile before they start screaming for the police.

Jared and Katie follow the van through the streets of Dallas and they have problems keeping up. The van hightails through the crowded streets and Jared has a lot to do not to let the van out of his sight and not jeopardize any other drivers. He keeps his distance and eventually the van slows down when it reaches an industrial area at the outskirts of Dallas.

The traffic lessens and Jared has to keep more distance to not attract the attention of the driver of the van. The van turns into a parking lot of one of the abandoned warehouses. Jared drives past it and parks the car in the next street.

While they walk back to the warehouse Jared reaches back and touches his tranquilizer gun. It’s safely secured in the back of his waistband. He doesn’t have to use it often, but he’s sure that he has to use it now. Katie has hers also in the back of her jeans.

When Jared started at the black ops team they had a discussion about real guns vs. tranquilizer guns. Jared’s arguments won and now they’re all using tranquilizer guns. Doesn’t mean they don’t have real guns in the trunk or back in the van. But to Jared it’s important that no one gets killed on their missions, not even the bad guys.

He only killed once while being on a black ops mission and it was a matter of killing the man or being killed himself.

They reach the back door of the warehouse and position themselves on both sides of the entrance. They pull their tranquilizer guns out and Katie opens the door carefully. The hallway is empty, but Jared can hear shouting in the distance. Before Katie can take another step, Jared holds her back pointing to the black mask that’s rolled up on her head. She nods, pulling the mask down and Jared does the same. It can’t hurt not to be recognized.

They carefully make their way down the hallway. It opens to a large hall and he and Katie find cover behind two large columns. It’s empty except for the chair in the middle. Jensen is tied to it, his muffled screams echoing through the warehouse. His eyes are blown wide with shock and fear. Jared feels for him. The boy must be scared to hell.

The three guys that kidnapped him are standing a few feet away from Jensen, discussing something indistinctly. They turn and point at Jensen a few times, but they’re too far away for Jared to hear what they’re saying. It looks like they disagree on something.

He turns to see that Katie is watching him intently. She’s holding her tranquilizer gun in both hands and the tension in her body tells Jared that she’s ready to make a move. He shoots another look at the scene in front of him. He has two tranquilizer darts and Katie has another two in her gun. That means they have to get the guys on the first try.

He nods in Katie’s direction, showing her his fingers and slowly counting till three. Katie takes her first shoot hitting one of the guys in the neck. He drops down like he was hit with a hammer. Jared hits the second guy, who goes down as well. Hitting those two gave the third guy a little advantage and a bullet passes by Jared’s ear. Next thing he knows is that the guy is down as well and Katie pulled her masked down and is grinning at him.

“You’re welcome, boss.”

Jared shakes his head fondly and pulls of his mask as well. “Yeah, yeah.” He turns to Jensen, who’s watching them with wide eyes. He still looks scared as hell. Jared walks over, pulling out the rag one of the thugs pushed into his mouth. “You okay?” he asks.

“Who are you?” Jensen asks shakily.

Jared cuts through the rope tying Jensen to the chair. “We’re here to help you.”

Jensen rubs over his wrists where the rope cut into his skin. “How did you know I was here? Are you from the police? Did Mitch send you?”

Jared knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. How do you convince someone that the guy they’re living with wants them dead?

“Listen, Jensen.”

“How do you know my name?” Jensen asks confused. “Did Mitch tell you?”

Jared grabs Jensen’s forearms. He can him feel trembling beneath his hands. “Jensen, I swear I’ll tell you everything I know. But right now you gonna have to trust me and come with us.”

Jensen takes a step back, pulling free. “What? No! I don’t even know who you guys are. What’s going on here?”

“Tell him, Jay. He has the right to know,” Katie says with a sad smile on her face.

“Tell me what? Did something happen to Mitch? Do you know why those guys kidnapped me? If you know something just tell me,” Jensen demands.

Jared groans and rubs a hand over his face. “Okay, you wanted the truth. Here it is. Nothing happened to Mitch and those guys didn’t kidnap you.”

“What? I don’t understand,” Jensen says baffled.

“Those guys are Mitch Pileggi’s guys. He ordered them to kill you,” Jared says calmly.

Jensen snorts. “You’re lying. Mitch might not be the nicest guy, but why would he want to kill me?”

“We don’t know,” Jared explains.

“How do you even know that he wants to kill me? Who are you?” Jensen puts his hands on his hips. Jared can see that this is pissing him off.

“Jensen please, we can talk when we’re safe. I promise to explain everything to you. But right now we need to leave.”

Jensen lets out a laugh. “As if I’d go with you. Thanks for the rescue guys, but I’m going home now.” He turns around and walks towards the huge gate on the other side of the hall.

“I won’t let you go back to him, Jensen. As soon as you walk into that house you’re dead and I won’t let that happen,” Jared calls after him.

Jensen spins around. “Oh, you won’t let me, will you? What’ll you do to stop me? Shoot me, just like you shot the other guys?”

Jared looks at the tranquilizer gun in his hand and then back up to meet Jensen’s eyes. “If I have to.”

Jensen’s eyes show more defiance now than fear or shock. He’s in complete fight mood. Jared doesn’t want to tranquilize Jensen, but he will. He doesn’t even know why he cares so much but he knows that he won’t let Jensen go back to Pileggi.

“Well go right ahead,” Jensen replies and turns away again, “because I’m leaving.”

Jared takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he says and pulls the trigger.

The dart hits Jensen in the neck and a second later he’s lying limply on the floor. Jared walks over and checks for a pulse. It’s strong and steady beneath Jensen’s soft skin. Tranquilized like that he looks even younger and Jared feels his heart clench at the thought that Pileggi would have had him killed if Jared’s team hadn’t been listening.

“Jay,” Katie sighs. “This is kidnapping and you know it. Jensen didn’t want this. Where do we even take him?”

Jared pushes a few strands of blonde hair out of Jensen’s face, before he picks him up. “I’ll explain everything to him. We’ll take him back to the ranch.”

“Damn, Jay,” Katie groans. “This can only end badly.”

But she follows him outside and down to the car. She also informs the others via walky-talky that they have Jensen and will take him back to the ranch. This means operation Mitch Pileggi is postponed for the time being, but Jared knows he’ll get Pileggi if only because of the young man in his arms.

 

  


 

Megan is sitting on the back of Angelus, her black stallion. He’s huge and a little wild, but Megan might have a thing for bad boys and she knows exactly how to handle Angelus. She’s been with him since he was a foal. They know each other quirks and they fit perfectly. She feels Angelus’ back muscles working while he runs across the prairie. The wind blows her hair back and there is nothing more exhilarating than riding a horse across pristine land.

It’s not often that she has the time to go for a ride just for the fun of it. But now and then she just needs to feel the peace and the freedom only a horseback ride can give her. She has always loved horses and when Jared bought this place a few years ago a dream came true for her. She wondered why Jared would buy a place like this, because Jared doesn’t know anything about ranch life. But seeing him now in comparison to shortly after the accident that took their parents, it was the best idea her big brother ever had.

Whenever she watches him on the ranch he seems relaxed and open, as if every weight he has to carry on his shoulders falls right off. Of course he has to go into San Antonio often enough, but whenever he returns there is this small secret smile on his face that tells Megan that Jared is only happy when he’s back on the ranch.

She knows about the nightmares that tortured Jared after the accident, but moving out the ranch seems to have reduced them. She still hears him screaming for their parents from time to time but it’s much less frequent than shortly after the accident. It looks like this ranch does both of them good.

The sun is slowly going down and Megan turns Angelus around racing him back to the ranch. His mane and her hair are waving in the air and she’s laughing loudly when they come to a halt in front of Angelus’ stable. She jumps down and leads Angelus inside.

Alona is feeding their other horses and lets out a laugh when she sees Megan. “Looks like you had a great time.”

Megan sighs happily. “I wish I could stay out there forever. Just me, Angelus, peace and freedom. But I guess real life has me back.”

Alona nods. “I know how you feel. I went on a horseback riding trip with my dad when I was a teenager. Just us, the horses and the nature. Best three days of my life.”

Megan smiles and nods. She pulls off Angelus’ saddle, putting it back where it belongs and starts rubbing the sweat off of Angelus’ fur. She takes her time because she loves taking care of her babies. When Angelus’ is dry again she leads him into his stall, rubbing behind his ears once more and pressing a quick kiss to his wet nose.

“Sleep tight, baby.”

As soon as Megan gets back out of the stable she hears engines in the distance. She looks at her watch, 6:00 p.m. They don’t expect anyone and Jared is only supposed to be back from his business trip tomorrow.

Chad and Steve come out of the security building and as soon as they see Megan, they walk over to her. She must have looked a little spooked, because Chad lays a reassuring hand on her arm.

“It’s just Jared and the others. They called that they’d be back early.”

Megan frowns. “Everything okay? It’s not that often that they come back early.”

Chad exchanges an unreadable look with Steve and Megan feels the hairs on her arm stand up. Something isn’t right here. These are hiding something from her.

“Did anything happen?” she asks concerned.

Steve shakes his head. “Naw, nothing major. But it’s best you ask Jared when gets here. He can explain everything to you.”

Megan nods slowly. Why are they being so mysterious about what’s going on? In the distance she can see two cars getting closer. She walks over to the main house and climbs the three steps to the front porch to have a better view. Chad and Steve follow her slowly. Sam comes out of the main house.

“Dinner is ready,” she says. Megan can see her surprised look when she sees the cars driving towards the ranch. “Who’s that?”

“Jared’s coming back early,” Megan replies.

“Everything okay?” Sam asks and Megan huffs out a laugh.

“That’s what I asked.” She points at Chad and Steve. “According to these two everything is fine and Jared will explain when he gets here.”

Sam raises her eyebrows. “Very mysterious.”

Eventually both cars come to a halt in front of the main house. When Jared gets out Megan walks down to him.

“Hey, not that I’m not glad you back, but what’s going on that you’re all back early?” she asks.

Jared exchanges a look with the other guys of his security and his PA Katie. Megan never understood why Jared thought they’d need five guys to keep them safe.

“We have a guest,” Jared announces, “and he’s not feeling very well that’s why we came back early.” He walks to the back door and opens it. Megan can see that there is a guy sitting slumped over on his seat. It looks like he’s asleep. “This is Jensen and I thought we could offer him our guest room for a few weeks.”

“Jared?” Megan asks confused. “Who is he?”

Jared ignores her in favor of asking Sam to make their guest room ready. Sam looks like she wants to say something, but then she just shrugs and walks inside.

“Jared?” Megan asks again.

“Guys, could you give us a minute?” he asks and Katie and the guys nod and walk inside the house.

Megan taps her foot against the dusty ground and crosses her arms across her chest. “Jared Tristan, you better tell me what’s going on here.”

Jared gives her a small smile. “Meg, I can’t. Not right now. Please you just have to trust me.”

This doesn’t sound good. Every other time she would have trusted Jared’s judgment. But this guy in the backseat makes her question her thoughts, “JT, are you in trouble?”

Jared shakes his head. “No. Everything will be fine. Jensen just needs a place to stay.” He leans down and kisses her temple.

She sighs. “You can tell me, y’know? We’ll work it out together.”

“I love you, Meg. But I’m fine. We’re fine,” Jared reassures her and Megan has no reason not to believe him.

Sam comes back out. “The room’s ready and dinner is too. There’s enough for all of you.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Jared smiles. “Can you ask Tom and Mike to take Jensen upstairs? I have to call Jeff.”

“Sure,” Megan replies. “Tell Jeff that I expect him to be here for Sunday dinner.”

Jared laughs, nodding and everything seems to be okay again. Jared said that Jensen needed a place to stay and Megan can accept that. Her brother always had a big heart.

 

  


 

Jared walks into his office and drops to his chair. What did he think bringing Jensen to the ranch? He didn’t even think, he just acted and now Megan is asking questions. Of course she is. His sister is not stupid. She’ll work out that something is going on.

He calls Jeff and it rings three times before his surrogate father answers.

“Jared, didn’t expect you back so early.”

“I think I might have made a huge fatuity,” Jared says instead of a greeting.

“What happened?” Jeff asks and his voice is full of concern. “You’re alright, aren’t you? What about your team?”

Jared sighs. “We’re fine. We didn’t get caught. But… shit, Jeff we heard that Pileggi ordered a hit on his boyfriend.”

“Shit,” Jeff groans. “What did you do?”

“Katie and I got there before they could kill him,” Jared explains.

“Okay. What did you do then? Where’s the boyfriend now?”

“That’s the problem. I didn’t think I just acted and took him back to the ranch with me … against his will,” Jared answers sheepishly.

“Oh no, Jared,” Jeff sighs.

“I just couldn’t let Pileggi kill him. Jensen’s is not even twenty-one. He has a right to live,” Jared justifies.

“I know, Jared. I just don’t think that bringing him to the ranch against his will was such a genius move,” Jeff says calmly. “What will you do when he wants to leave?”

“I just have to make sure he doesn’t,” Jared replies.

Jeff lets out a deep breath. “I just hope you know what you’re doing, son.”

‘Me too,’ Jared thinks without saying it out loud. ‘Me too.’


	3. Save You Save Me 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


Mitch slams the door of his office. Fucking police. He hates dealing with them. Maybe the idea of faking a kidnapping wasn’t so good. Now he has to deal with the cops until they find Jensen’s body.

 

Jensen. Mitch sighs. It had taken him years to find the right boy and when he had seen Jensen with those big green eyes and his cocksucking lips he just had to have him. It didn’t take a lot to bribe the social worker to get rid of Jensen’s file afterwards. It was a pleasure to show Jensen the ropes. Mitch grins at the memories of his friends’ hands on Jensen’s pale skin and he had been so receptive after their first little disagreement.

Now he has to look for another one just like Jensen and Mitch just knows that the search will be a bitch. Jensen’s exceptional beautiful and his arrogance and aloofness only spur Mitch on even more. Owning Jensen inside and out had been exhilarating and Mitch hates that he has to find someone else.

He knew the moment Jensen cleared his throat he’d have to do something about Jensen. The fear of discovery had shown brightly in the mayor’s employee’s eyes. Jensen might not have known what he had interrupted. But sooner or later he would have seen the guy again, probably even recognized him and then all hell would have broken loose. Mitch can’t have that.

Besides, the mayor’s message had been clear. ‘Take care of it’ and Mitch did.

It’s late when a knock on the door announces that his men are back.

“Come in,” Mitch says, closing the files he has been looking at. The three men he ordered to kill Jensen walk inside. They all look pretty jazzed and Mitch frowns. “Is he dead?” he asks and even before one of them answers he knows that Jensen’s still alive.

“We’re sorry, Sir. We got ambushed,” Riley explains. He’s the biggest of the three men, with broad shoulders and an angry looking scar over his right eye. That’s the only reason Mitch remembers his name.

He stands up, pushing his chair back and stares at his employees with deadly eyes. “What?! I gave you an order, didn’t I? What the hell do I pay you for?”

“Sir, we got blindsided,” Riley justifies.

“Tell me what happened,” Mitch demands, the vein at this neck throbbing dangerously.

All three guys take a step back, before another one of them starts to speak. “We did everything like you told us to. Grabbed the kid and brought him to the warehouse. We were just talking about how to kill him, when we were ambushed. They hit us with tranquilizer darts and when we woke up again the boy was gone.”

Mitch feels the anger surging through his veins. “Do you want to tell me that someone was able to grab Jensen, because you stupid douchebags weren’t able to decide on how to kill him?” He slams his hand down on the desk and the men wince. “Who ambushed you? How did they know where to find you?”

“We don’t know, Sir,” Riley says, when it’s clear that his colleagues won’t say another word.

“Well,” Mitch grits out, “you better start looking, then. And find me Jensen. I want him back.” The three men stand in the door looking unsure if they’re dismissed or if Mitch has more orders for them. “NOW!” he yells and they shuffle out of the room.

Who in hell would want to mess with Mitch Pileggi? Well, in case they didn’t know who he was, he’d show them what it would mean to take something that was his.

 

  


 

His head feels dizzy and his sight is blurry when Jensen wakes up. The room is only lit by a small lamp on the other side of the room, bathing it in soft orange light.

“Hey, you’re awake,” a soft voice says and then Jensen sees the guy that cut him loose in the warehouse. “How are you feeling?”

The guy sits down next to where Jensen’s lying on the bed and Jensen scrambles away, only to be hit with another wave of dizziness.

“Where am I?” he asks, his voice rough and his mouth is disgustingly dry.

The guy sighs and his dark floppy hair falls into his face. He kneads the palm of one of his hands with the other, before looking back at Jensen. His eyes are a weird mix of green, hazel and gold and Jensen has to lower his eyes, because his gaze is just that intense.

“I’m Jared Padalecki and you’re at my ranch,” the guy, Jared apparently, explains.

Jensen jerks his head back up. He knows the name. He even has a couple of software programs Padalecki Inc. on his laptop. Pulling his knees closer to his body and wrapping his arms around them, he cocks his head and asks, “Why? I remember telling you that I wouldn’t go with you.”

Jared rubs a hand over his face and gives Jensen a sad smile, “I just couldn’t let you die.”

Oh yeah, this insane story about Mitch ordering a hit on him. As if he’d believe something that stupid. He snorts. “So, you’re still going with the story?” He scrambles of the bed and starts looking for his shoes. “Where are my shoes?”

“Jensen,” Jared sighs, “I have proof.”

Jensen stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns around to Jared. “What?” he asks, hating that his voice sounds so shaky.

Suddenly Jared holds a recorder in his hands and presses play. The sound of Mitch’s voice fills his head. “Jensen needs to die. I want you to make it look like a kidnapping. I don’t want him to know that I gave the order to kill him.”

“That’s…,” Jensen shakes his head disbelievingly, “that can’t be true. Where did you get it? Why would he want me dead?”

Jared pushes up from his seat on the bed and shakes his head. “I wish I knew. I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t let that happen.”

“Why?” Jensen asks and he feels his defiance and arrogance coming back. “Why do you care?”

“Because no one deserves to get killed,” Jared explains. He looks stunned that Jensen didn’t already know that.

Slowly anger starts pooling in Jensen’s belly. Who does this guy think he is? “So, what? You played the Good Samaritan and took me back to your ranch to do what? What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing. I did it because I couldn’t live with someone dying when I could have done something about it,” Jared says quietly.

“I told you before that I didn’t want to go with you,” Jensen says annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest. “But still you kidnapped me and took me here.”

“I didn’t kidnap you,” Jared groans. “I took you somewhere safe.”

“Against my will,” Jensen argues, looking for his shoes again. “Where the hell are my shoes?”

“They’re downstairs. Sam, our housekeeper, doesn’t like shoes in the house. What do you want with them anyway?” Jared frowns.

Jensen walks towards the door and pulls it open. The hallway is lit in soft light and he starts walking in the direction of the stairs.

“Jensen?” Jared calls after him. “Where are you going?”

Jensen groans and turns around. “I’m leaving, if that’s not obvious to you.”

A warm hand wraps around his wrist and pulls towards Jared’s body. “I’m sorry but I can’t let you leave. You need to stay here.”

Jensen pulls his arm away angrily. “What the hell are you talking about? You rescued me, just to keep me prisoner here?”

“You’re not a prisoner,” Jared answers exaggerated.

“No?” Jensen asks defiant. “Well, then I can leave when I want and I want to leave now.”

“No,” Jared says determined, grabbing Jensen’s arm and pulling him back inside the room Jensen woke up in. “Now, you listen to me. You’re not a prisoner, but I can’t let you leave. Pileggi will have his hellhounds out there looking for you and if they get you? They’ll torture you for information and I can’t have you endanger the life of everyone on this ranch.”

Jared’s finger are grabbing Jensen’s arm hard and it hurt. He wants to pull away again, but Jared seems to be determined to keep his hold on him. Jensen squirms in Jared’s hold, until the older man drops his arm.

“Where do you want to go, anyway?” Jared asks. His voice is soft again.

Jensen shrugs. “I’m sure I’ll find somewhere to go,” he says sullen.

Jared sighs again. “Look Jensen, it’s not forever. Just stay with us for six months or a year and I will help you find somewhere else to live, to build a life.”

Jensen pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, before speaking again. “Why did you even bring me here when you didn’t want your people being in danger?”

Jared sits back down on the bed. He looks tired and Jensen feels almost sorry for him. Almost.

“I didn’t know where else to take you. I just knew that I couldn’t let you get killed,” Jared says softly. “You’re not even twenty-one, you should be able to be of full age. Y’know, go to a bar and have a drink legally.”

He looks at Jensen and a small smile is displaying on his face. Jensen has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from returning it.

“If you’re Jared Padalecki, what did you do in that warehouse and how did you even get the recording?” Jensen asks curiously.

Jared lets out a deep breath and grins. “It’s a long story. If you stay, maybe I’ll tell you one day.”

“So you just want me to trust you?” Jensen asks wary.

“I know that I can’t expect that, saying you’ll stay would be a first step, though,” Jared says.

Jensen thinks about it. Maybe Jared’s offer is not so bad for tonight. He can still get away tomorrow. Besides, he doesn’t know where he is, so daylight would definitely be an advantage. “Okay, I’ll stay,” he nods. Jared doesn’t need to know that he only means tonight.

“Good,” Jared grins. “You hungry? Sam has saved you some of our dinner.”

Jensen frowns. “How long was I out?”

Jared shrugs. “A few hours. Those tranquilizer darts hit pretty hard.”

A rumble in his stomach tells Jensen that he’s really hungry. Jared grins and motions for Jensen to follow him downstairs.

“I told the people on my ranch that you’re a guest who needs a place to stay. So, just act like that,” Jared tells him.

“So, your family doesn’t know that you go on missions rescuing people with a death sentence on their head,” Jensen grins.

Jared turns to look at him and shakes his head, grinning. “No, I guess not. The grin suites you, you should do that more often.”

Jensen feels his ears heating up. He’s not used to compliments that don’t cover hidden agendas. But Jared looks genuine when Jensen meets his eyes. Jensen follows Jared into a huge kitchen. An island unit is standing in the middle, surrounded by expensive looking cupboards and sideboards. It’s different from the neat kitchen Mitch had in his house. This room feels lived in and homey.

The smell of cooked food hangs in the air and Jensen’s stomach growls again. Jared chuckles and takes out a plate and a glass putting it at the one end of the island that is clearly used for eating.

“Sit down. You like roast beef?” Jensen nods and Jared pulls a box out of the fridge, putting it in the microwave. “Sam also made broccoli and potatoes. That okay?” Jensen nods again.

The door to the kitchen opens and a young woman walks in. Her long hair is pushed up in a messy bun and she’s wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She smiles when she sees Jensen and Jared.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure I’d meet you tonight.” She holds out her hand for Jensen to shake. “I’m Megan, Sasquatch’s little sister,” she says, grinning and pointing at Jared.

Jensen can’t keep from smiling back. “I’m Jensen.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Jensen.” Megan walks over to the fridge before she turns to look at Jensen again. “You want a soda?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Coke fine with you?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Megan puts a bottle of coke in front of him and he pours himself a glass. The microwave beeps and Jared takes out Jensen’s plate, putting it in front of him.

“Enjoy, it’s really good.”

Jensen digs in and only now realizes how hungry he is. The taste of roast and broccoli fills his sense and he lets out a small groan. Jared didn’t lie, it tastes amazing.

“This is really good,” he says between two bites and Megan laughs.

“Not used to self made meals?” she asks.

Jensen shrugs. “Not really. We often went out for dinner.”

Megan nods, rolling her glass between her hands. “So,” she starts again, “how did you and Jared meet? Jared didn’t saying anything except that you needed a place to stay.”

Shit, Jensen isn’t ready for questions like that. Jared clears his throat. “Meg, don’t you see that Jensen’s tired. Can’t we leave the interrogations for tomorrow?”

Megan shrugs. “Okay, but don’t think I’d leave it alone. I wanna know what’s going on here.” She puts her glass in the sink and shoots a smile at Jensen. “Welcome to the ranch, Jensen. Have a great night. See you tomorrow.”

Jensen nods and thinks that it sounds more like a threat than a nice promise. “Thanks. You too,” he presses out.

Megan snorts a laugh, pressing a kiss to Jared’s cheek and then she’s gone.

“Wow,” Jensen breathes out. “And now, genius?”

Jared shrugs. “Just let me deal with her.”

Jensen sighs. “You really think you can keep me here without her asking questions again.”

“Once and for all I’m not keeping you here,” Jared shoots back.

“Yeah, you kinda do,” Jensen retorts. “You say I’m not a prisoner but I’m not allowed to leave either. So, that’s keeping me here in my book.”

“I thought we talked about this,” Jared groans.

“Doesn’t mean I agree with you,” Jensen says, sipping from his coke.

“You won’t make this easy for me now, will you?”

Jared runs a hand through his hair and Jensen has to look away, because Jared’s beautiful. He’s the most beautiful guy Jensen has ever seen, with high cheekbones, intense eyes, an angular jaw and Jensen can’t forget the dimples that appear when Jared smiles.

“Maybe we should get some sleep. We can talk more about this in the morning,” Jared says and gets up from the kitchen island.

He takes Jensen’s empty plate and glass, putting them in the sink. Jensen can see Jared’s back muscles moving beneath the shirt and the way the jeans stretch over Jared’s ass makes Jensen’s stomach clench. He can feel his cock growing hard. Maybe just once he could do it because he wants to.

They walk upstairs, Jensen a couple of steps behind Jared. His fingers itch with the need to push beneath the soft t-shirt and feel Jared’s skin.

“Okay, my room is at the end of the hallway. Megan’s is the one across from your door. On the left to your room is the bathroom. Megan and I have en-suits, so you’ll have that one all to yourself.”

Jared smiles at him and Jensen puts his arms around Jared’s body, pushing his hands beneath the t-shirt. He runs his fingertips over the smooth warm skin of Jared’s back, before pushing up on his toes and pressing his lips against Jared’s.

It takes him a second to realize that Jared’s completely unresponsive to his touches and Jensen pulls away.

“C’mon I know this is why you took me here. You can have it. I’ll make it worth your while.” Jensen pulls his shirt off and is about to unbutton his jeans when Jared’s hand stops him.

“Go to bed, Jensen. I’ll see in the morning,” Jared says calmly, taking a step back.

He walks towards his room and Jensen feels like Jared just slapped him. The rejection hurts. It’s stupid really, but for the first time Jensen made a move because he wanted to and not because it was expected of him. Jared walking away and leaving him in the hallway like this hurts more than all the cruel words Mitch said to him over the years.

He slams the door so hard that it shakes in its hinges. His hard-on vanished the moment Jared sent him away and Jensen steps out of his jeans, before crawling into the bed and burying his head in the pillow. His face burns with embarrassment and it takes him a long time to fall asleep.

 

  


 

Jared closes the door behind him, leaning against it. He lets out the breath he’s been holding since Jensen started touching and kissing him. He’s rock hard in his jeans and he groans quietly. This is not how it’s supposed to be.

Okay, he can admit that Jensen’s beautiful, gorgeous even. Those green eyes get to Jared every time he looks into them. Can he imagine Jensen’s beautiful full lips wrapped around his cock? Of course he can. He’d have to be a monk not to. His skin still tingles with the memories of Jensen’s gentle fingers on it and don’t get Jared started on the freckles.

Jensen is the living sin underneath his roof and Jared thinks that this is his punishment for taking Jensen to the ranch without his consent. But Jared will hack his hands off before he touches Jensen like this, especially when Jensen already believes that it’s the only reason why Jared took him back to the ranch.

Jensen’s words echo in Jared’s head. ‘What do you get out of it?’ No way in hell is he touching Jensen, no matter how tempting or sexy the boy might be. Boy, that’s a good keyword. Jensen isn’t even twenty-one and Jared refuses to be the guy that takes more of his teenage years away than Pileggi already did.

He has a pretty good idea of what Pileggi did to and with Jensen. The moans from last night still echo in his head. Right now, he wishes he could scrub his brain clean of the images those moans evoked in his mind.

His hard-on has finally subsided and Jared pushes his jeans over his hips, before reaching for his pajama bottoms and pulling them on. He pulls off his shirt and gets into bed. Sleep claims him instantly and when he dreams about green eyes and red lips he doesn’t remember in the morning.

 

  


 

It’s six in the morning when the alarm clock pulls Jared out of a deep sleep. He runs a hand through his mop of hair and stares at the ceiling. His first thought is about Jensen being only a few feet away. This is completely stupid. Jared had been in contact with a lot of hot and beautiful guys over the years. So what’s with the fascination of the young man sleeping two rooms away?

Jared pulls on a t-shirt, sweatpants and his running shoes. There is nothing better than going for a run to clear his head. He walks across the hallway. Jensen’s door is tightly closed and Jared resists the temptation to open it and watch Jensen sleep. God, he has to get his head straight.

The door to Megan’s room opens and she walks outside. “Morning, bro. How’s it hanging or should I say standing?” she asks with a smirk.

Jared huffs and shakes his head before walking down the stairs without a response. Megan’s laugh follows him down. Why does he have to be an open book for his sister? She always knew him better than anyone else. There are times it’s nice not to have to voice his thoughts, but other times… it just sucks.

His run takes Jared along the paddocks and every time he’s amazed to realize that this is all his and Megan’s. Then sun is just coming up over the hills. Jared loves this time of day. Everything is so peaceful and quiet, just getting ready for a beautiful day. He stops at one of the farthest paddocks and just stands there breathing in fresh air. This is why he bought the ranch. It gives him the peace he needs to do his job.

An hour later he walks up the stairs to the front porch and enters the house. It smells like pancakes, eggs and bacon. He couldn’t have made a better decision than to hire Sam. She’s a goddess. He walks into the kitchen and finds Sam standing at the island unit turning the pancakes.

“Morning, Sam,” he says and presses a kiss to her temple. They’re all a big family on the ranch and personal space was never a concept Jared liked.

“Morning, sunshine. How was your run?”

Jared grins and snatches a pancake of the plate. Before Sam can say anything, he pushes it completely in his mouth.

“Great,” he mumbles with his full mouth.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki. I know for sure that your mother raised you better than this,” Sam chides.

Jared’s heart clenches at the mention of his mom and he swallows the rest of the pancake. “Sorry,” he says quietly.

Sam seems to pick up on his hurt and grief. “Jared…,” she breathes.

He waves it away. “I’m fine, Sam. I’m gonna take a shower before breakfast. Your pancakes are great.” He rushes out of the kitchen, Sam’s voice following him.

“Jared…”

He ignores her calling and walks upstairs. Jensen’s door is still closed and he doesn’t slow down to think about Jensen sleeping in his guest room. Really, he doesn’t. Okay, maybe he does but only for a second.

The water in the shower helps to drown out further thoughts of his parents or Jensen. He closes his eyes and there is a moment he doesn’t know if he’s crying or water drops are running down his face. He’s glad that he doesn’t have to think about it any further.

When he finally walks back down Jensen’s door is left ajar. The room is empty and for a second Jared wonders if Jensen left. Then he hears laughs coming out of the kitchen and follows the commotion. Everyone is sitting at the huge dining table. Jensen’s there too. He’s sitting next to Megan and he actually looks like he’s enjoying himself.

“Your pancakes are great, Ma’am,” Jensen says looking at Sam.

“Oh no, don’t even start the Ma’am crap. I’m definitely not old enough for that. I’m Samantha, or like everyone else calls me Sam,” Sam explains and Jensen nods.

“Okay. Your pancakes are awesome anyway.”

Sam laughs. “Eat, kid. You look like you could need it.”

A small smile forms on Jared’s face when he observes the little conversation.

“Good morning,” he says and sits down next to Katie.

“Hey, morning Jay. Jeff called. Said we’d have to come to the office this morning. There is something about shareholders he wants to talk to you about,” Katie says, before taking another bite from her pancake.

“Oh no, you all know the rules no business talk at the table,” Megan chides. But the small smile tells Jared that she’s not really mad. “So,” she turns back to Jensen, “since I’m not allowed to ask you anything about how you met Jared, how about you tell us something about yourself?”

Jensen picks at his pancake looking uncomfortable, when he says, “There’s not much to say. I’m just someone who needed a place to stay.”

“Well,” Megan continues grilling him and Jared sees no way out to stop this. It would only raise further questions. “Start with how old you are.”

“Twenty,” Jensen says quietly. “I’m turning twenty-one next Monday.”

Megan’s eyes grow wide and she grins. “Really? That’s awesome, we should have a party. We haven’t had a party in years.”

Jared groans. “Oh no, Meg…”

“Yay party!” Chad interrupts and Jared wants to strangle him. “I love me a good party. What do you think Jenny-boy, celebrating that you’re finally grown-up?”

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen grits out.

“Jensen, we don’t have to have a party,” Jared says, when he sees how uncomfortable Jensen feels at the attention.

Jensen looks up and it’s like his walls slam down. He looks coldly at Jared. “No, I think a party sounds great.” He turns to Chad. “Only if you don’t call me Jenny-boy again though, Chaddy.”

Chad shivers visibly and nods. “Deal.”

He holds out his fist for Jensen and it seems to take him a second to understand, but then he fist-bumps Chad and everyone starts talking at the same time. Jared watches Jensen and asks himself what just happened. They seemed to get along last night; at least Jensen didn’t look at him with cold eyes.

When his team and Jensen finally calm down Sam says, “Jensen, honey, you should change so I can wash your clothes.”

A faint blush appears on Jensen’s cheeks and Jared groans inwardly. Jensen doesn’t have other clothes. Jared just grabbed him back in the warehouse and didn’t even think about Jensen needing clothes to change into.

“Jensen had to leave pretty sudden,” Jared says and he sees Megan frown. He’ll have to answer more questions. “I have to go into the city anyway, we can get new clothes for you then,” he says, looking at Jensen. He looks miserable when he nods and Jared wonders why.

“Why doesn’t Chad lend you something?” Sam suggests. “You have a similar height.”

“Sure.” Chad nods. “Come on, Jen. I’ll show you my awesome t-shirt collection.”

Jared leans back and pushes the last bite of his pancake in his mouth. He wonders when Jensen got so comfortable with his team. Maybe it’s because he didn’t meet them before, like Katie and Jared. Looking up he realizes that Megan is watching him intently. Everyone else clears out the room, the tension between them hanging in the air.

When the door closes behind the last person, Jared sighs. “Megan…”

“No, stop it, JT,” Megan interrupts him. “I won’t let you out of this room until you tell me what’s going on here.”


	4. Save You Save Me 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  
  


 

Jensen follows Chad over to one of the other buildings with slumped shoulders. He hates this, hates that now Jared will have something over him and he’ll owe Jared. Finally, he got away from Mitch only to be put in the same screwed up situation again. This sucks.

 

When they get to the building across from the house they just had breakfast in, Chad punches a code into a pad. It makes Jensen wonder what is so important that it needs to be protected by a security code. The door swings open and they walk inside. A long hallway appears, leading to the back of the house. A staircase on the right leads to the second floor and Chad begins to climb it.

“What is this house?” Jensen asks confused, while following upstairs.

Chad turns and smirks. “If I tell you I’d have to kill you.”

Jensen huffs. “Very funny. What the hell are you guys? Some kind of Mafia?”

Chad cackles and leads Jensen to one of the rooms along the second floor hallway. “Welcome to my house.”

He pushes open a white wooden door and Jensen’s hit with chaos. Books, CDs, DVDs and dirty clothes are scattered all over the floor and Jensen wonders how Chad even finds a way to his bed, which is still unmade of course.

“Wow, World War Three just happened?” he jokes.

Chad laughs. “You could say that. But I’m sure I’ll find a few clean things for you to wear.”

Jensen sighs and runs a hand through his short hair. “Yeah.”

Chad turns around, looking at Jensen with a raised eyebrow. “Y’know this isn’t so bad, right? I mean Jared taking you here, giving you a place to stay.”

Jensen snorts. “Not that I had a choice.”

“You’d rather stay with Pileggi, get yourself killed?” Chad asks, looking stunned. “Jared saved your life; maybe you should be a little more grateful.”

“Nobody asked him to,” Jensen shoots back.

“Maybe,” Chad nods and points to the bed. “Take a seat, Jensen. I’ll tell you something you don’t know about Jared.”

Jensen crosses his arms over his chest in defiance. “Thanks, but I’ll stand.”

Chad sighs. “Suit yourself. Look Jensen, maybe you didn’t ask Jared to save you but he did it anyway because he couldn’t stand someone innocent dying on his watch. That’s who he is. He always puts everybody else first. Y’know we had a mission up there and he endangered it because he thought that you didn’t deserve to die. Maybe, just maybe you could thank him for that.”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen drawls. “So he just took me here out of the goodness of his heart, without any hidden agenda or maybe something that could be in it for him.”

“Yes!” Chad says determined. “Why’s that so hard to understand?”

“Because nothing in life is ever for free,” Jensen almost yells. “Everything and everyone has its price and Jared’s just the same.”

Chad shakes his head with a sad look on his face. “You’re wrong, y’know? Jared would never take anything from you for saving you.”

“Except my freedom,” Jensen counters.

“That’s not permanent now, is it?” Chad shoots back. “Besides don’t you think it might still be better than staying with Pileggi?”

Jensen lets out a humorless laugh. “There’s no difference. I just exchanged one prison for the other.”

“Jensen…,” Chad sighs.

“If you’re saying this is not a prison I’m gonna hit you,” Jensen interrupts. “A place where you can’t leave when you want is called a prison in my book. So don’t give me this shit about keeping me safe and offering me a new life. It’s bullshit!”

“You should give him a chance,” Chad says, before grabbing a white t-shirt, a hoodie and some jeans from a shelf at the other end of the room. “Here, this should fit you.”

Jensen grabs the clothes and presses them close to his chest. He wishes he could believe Chad… and Jared. He wishes he could take a chance on this. But he can’t stop waiting for the other shoe to drop, because he just knows it will. It always does.

“Thanks,” he says quietly.

“You can change in the bathroom across the hall,” Chad says dismissively. “Don’t take too long. Jared’s probably waiting for you already.”

Jensen suppresses a snort and just nods, leaving Chad’s room without another look. Chad might trust Jared, but Jensen doesn’t even know the guy. There is no reason for him to assume that Jared is different than any other guy Jensen met over the years.

 

  


 

“Tell me, Jared!” Megan demands.

She’s pissed. Jared’s lying to her for the first time in their lives and she can’t stand it. They’re the only family they have left and lying just isn’t an option in Megan’s book.

Jared sighs, looking defeated. “He’s the son of someone I know,” he explains quietly. “He needed a place to get away and I offered it to him.”

Megan cocks her head. She wants to believe him but something tells her that this is not the whole truth. “Okay, and?”

“Someone wants to kill him. I just couldn’t let that happen,” Jared says softly. “He’s just kid, Meg.”

Megan gasps. She thought Jensen might be in trouble or running from the law, but she didn’t expect this.

“Why?” she asks baffled. “Why would someone want to kill him? What do the police say?”

Jared shrugs. “They’re working on it. I really don’t know why someone would want him dead. I just wanted him to have a safe place to stay.”

Megan walks over to where Jared’s still sitting and wraps her arms around his neck, burying her nose in his soft hair. His arms come up to pull her closer to him.

“I love you,” he whispers. “I just didn’t want to worry you.”

“It’s okay,” Megan nods. “We’ll keep him safe. He can stay for as long as he wants to. He seems like a nice kid.”

Jared lets out a deep breath. “I think so too. Now I’ll have to go and get him some clothes. It was pretty sudden that I decided to take him with me.”

Megan takes a step back and runs her hands through Jared’s hair. “I trust you to do the right thing. Have fun shopping,” she teases. She knows how much Jared hates shopping.

He groans, pushing off the chair. “Don’t remind me.” He kisses her temple. “We’ll be back before dinner.”

Megan smiles innocently. “Okay and try not to oogle the kid too obviously.”

Jared huffs and walks out of the kitchen without a reply. Megan chuckles. Jared’s first intent to take Jensen to the ranch might have been fueled by the need to keep him safe. But there is definitely something else going on inside her brother. She didn’t miss the glances Jared shot Jensen over the breakfast table.

 

  


 

An hour and a half later, Jared pulls the SUV into a parking spot at the far end of the mall’s parking lot. It’s overly crowed and Jared curses under his breath. Why did he have to pick a day when everyone else seemed to have the same idea?

Well, this is probably the way the universe is trying to get back to him for lying to Megan… again. He feels guilty for it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell her about the black ops team. She doesn’t need to know that her big brother puts himself in danger every other week.

When he finally gets out of the car, Katie, Tom and Jensen are all waiting impatiently for him. Jensen is looking at him with a murderous look on his face and Jared lowers his eyes to avoid it. It makes him feel like shit to know that Jensen hates being here.

“Listen, Jensen,” he starts and Jensen looks at him annoyed, “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll pay for the clothes today and you can work off the costs back at the ranch. That way you don’t have to think you owe me anything.”

It had been Chad’s idea to offer this to Jensen and Jared hopes it’ll work. He doesn’t want Jensen to think that Jared wants to buy him.

Jensen frowns. “So, you buy me Armani suits and Gucci shoes and you want me to work the costs off? How many years do you want me to work on the ranch?”

Jared sighs and can just keep himself from rolling his eyes at Jensen. “No. You can decide what clothes you want and I’d say you shouldn’t pick the expensive ones. I’m won’t pay you a fortune.”

Jensen pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and Jared has to look away again. This time to keep himself from going over there and being the one to nibble on said bottom lip.

“Think about it,” Jared says and starts walking towards the entrance of the mall.

Inside the mall is filled with a constant buzz of people talking and music coming through the speakers. Jared takes a deep breath. He can already feel a headache coming. They make their way through millions of other people doing their shopping.

In the first shop they get a few simple t-shirts and underwear for Jensen. Jared has to think of his great-aunt Gladys to not imagine how Jensen will look in those black silky boxer briefs he just bought. They buy two pair of jeans in the second shop and Jared wants to curse Sam for ever bringing up that Jensen had no change of clothes.

For lunch, they sit down at the food court having sandwiches. Jensen seems to have relaxed a little and he eats his sandwich with gusto. Jared, however, is more on edge than he has been on any of his missions. His skin feels too tight and itchy and he can’t wait to get out of the mall. All those people make him nervous and Jensen showing off whenever he tries something on doesn’t make it easier for Jared.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Jensen says when he finishes his sandwich.

Jared nods. “Yeah, okay. Tom, you’ll go with him.”

Jensen groans. “I can take a piss alone. I don’t need a babysitter.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “Prove it and we’ll talk about it.”

He watches Tom and Jensen making their way to the end of the food court and then disappearing inside the tunnel that leads to the restrooms.

“He’s not making it easy for you, is he?” Katie asks, with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Jared chuckles humorlessly. “No and I can’t even blame him. I wish there was another possibility.”

“Have you thought about it?” Katie asks. “About getting him a new life somewhere far away I mean.”

Jared shrugs. “I’m sure Pileggi has his hellhounds out there looking for Jensen. It’s too dangerous right now.”

“Well, you could set up a new identity for him,” Katie suggests. “You could even give him money to start a new life.”

Jared knows Katie has a point. He could do all that and more. But there is something keeping him, telling him that’s not the right thing to do.

“I…” he starts and the annoying drawl of someone Jared would give everything to have never met, interrupts him.

“Padalecki.”

Katie rolls her eyes and Jared turns around to see Justin Hartley standing behind him in his neat dark suit.

“Hartley,” he grits out.

Jared and Justin went to high school together. Both sons of wealthy San Antonio families and they’ve been rivals from the day they met. Where Jared never advertised how much money his family had, Justin bragged about it, showed off his clothes and when he turned sixteen the cars his parents bought him. Despite all that Jared used to beat Justin in everything they did. He had better grades, played better football and basketball and was more popular. Justin hated him for that.

Problem is they have to at least play nice with each other in public. They’re two of the wealthiest people in San Antonio and have to follow a certain etiquette. They can’t just punch each other in the face, even though Jared would love nothing more than to do that from time to time.

He’s just about to ask what Justin wants, when he sees Tom pushing through the crowed... without Jensen. Damn it, he curses internally, getting up from his seat.

“Sorry Hartley, don’t have time to talk,” he says and makes his way over to Tom. Katie is right behind him.

“Where is he?” Jared asks.

“I don’t know,” Tom says miserably. “I waited in front of the door. When he wouldn’t come out I went in and saw that the restrooms have a window leading to the loading zone. He was already gone.”

“Damn it,” Jared curses.

Katie sighs. “I hate to say it, but I told you so. I told you this could only end badly.”

Jared rubs a hand over his face. “Okay, okay. You were right and I’m a jerk. Doesn’t matter now. We have to find him. I’m sure Pileggi has men in each city in Texas right now looking for Jensen.” He turns to Tom. “Call Chris. He, Steve and Mike need to get here asap. Chad needs to check all the public transportation possibilities. Jensen wouldn’t stay in the city.”

“He doesn’t have money, Jay,” Katie reasons. “He wouldn’t be able to get away with public transportation.”

Jared sighs. “Okay. You and Tom go and look for him. He can’t have gone far. I’ll call Jeff; see if he has another idea.” Katie and Tom run off and Jared pulls out his cell.

Jeff picks up after the second ring. “Hey, Jared. I thought you wanted to be in the office by now.”

“I lost Jensen,” Jared says without bothering with a greeting.

“Shit, Jay. I thought you knew what you were doing,” Jeff hisses. “What happened?”

“We went to the mall to buy him new clothes. He escaped through the restroom window.” Jeff huffs out a laugh at the other end of the phone. “Yeah, yeah funny.”

“It’s like the oldest trick there is,” Jeff says. “I didn’t think someone would be able to con you, boy. Guess I was wrong.”

“Well actually he didn’t con me but Tom,” Jared admits. “Any ideas to get him back?”

“Maybe you should just let him get away,” Jeff says quietly.

“And let him get caught by Pileggi’s thugs? No way,” Jared shakes his head. “Any helpful ideas?”

“You could let Chad put out info to the police and the public transportation services that Jensen’s a runaway. I’ve taken a look at some of his pictures and he looks like he could be underage,” Jeff replies. “Maybe it helps.”

Jared nods, even though Jeff can’t see him. “Okay. I’ll let Chad know.” He takes a deep breath, before adding, “Thank you, Jeff. I really appreciate your help.”

“I still hope you know what you’re doing,” Jeff sighs.

“Me too, Jeff,” Jared answers. “I’ll call you later. Oh and Megan asked me to tell you that you are invited for Sunday dinner.”

Jeff laughs. “I’ll be there. Give her a kiss from me.”

“I will.” Jared disconnects the call and dials Chad’s number.

 

  


 

It’s been hours since Jensen escaped Tom. He didn’t even think about it until he saw the window in the empty men’s restroom. Then he didn’t think about it, he just acted. Now he’s walking through the streets of San Antonio while it’s getting dark. He doesn’t know where he is or where to go. He thought he would have been out of the city by now, but hitchhiking didn’t work out the way he wanted. The two cars that stopped Jensen really didn’t want to get into. Both drivers looked like crazy perverted guys.

He’s passing a hot dog stand and his stomach starts rumbling. He could use something to eat. Jensen sighs. He doesn’t have money or a way to get out of this damn city. At the end of the street he can see a Greyhound sign and makes his way over. Maybe he can beg for some money to at least make it out of San Antonio. It doesn’t matter where he’d go just getting away from this place in general is important.

The Greyhound station is empty except for a young girl sitting on her bags, reading a fashion magazine. The clock on the wall shows Jensen that it’s after nine in the evening. He checks out the timetable only for show and then sits down in one of the waiting chairs. He pulls the hoodie Chad gave him tighter around his shoulders. At least it’s warm here. His stomach is still growling and rumbling.

It’s ten minutes later that two police officers enter the bus station. As soon as they walk inside Jensen feels the hairs on his neck stand up. They’re here for him. Slowly he gets up and walks to the back looking for a second exit.

“Jensen thank god, we found you,” Jared’s voice echoes through the station.

His voice is laced with fake relief. A second later he feels strong arms winding around his body pulling him close against Jared’s broad chest. Jensen tenses beneath Jared’s touch but he doesn’t try to get away. It wouldn’t do any good.

Jared thanks the guy behind the register and the police for doing such a fabulous job and finding his cousin before anything could happen to him and Jensen just stands there silently. He gets in the passenger seat when Jared opens the car door for him and is able to see that Tom and Katie are standing a little aside with Mike, Chris and Steve. He huffs and fastens his seatbelt.

The ride to the ranch is silent and filled with tension. Jared doesn’t say anything but Jensen can tell that he’s pissed by how tightly he’s holding the steering wheel. His knuckles are turning white. Great, Jensen can’t wait for his punishment.

When they get to the ranch, Jared stops the car in front of the main house. “Go to your room,” he says calmly, but Jensen can hear that he’s barely holding it together. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

Jensen’s hands are shaking when he opens the passenger door. With Mitch he knew what punishment meant, he knew what to expect. With Jared he’s flying blind here and it scares him. He walks by Megan who’s standing inside the doorframe, giving him a sympathetic look. It only scares him more.

He opens the door to his room. Someone made the bed for him, probably Sam. He starts to unzip his hoodie when he hears the door being closed quietly. Turning around he sees Jared standing there with his hands on his hips and looking more intimidating than Mitch ever did.

“What the hell did you think you’re doing?” Jared asks loudly. “Are you really so keen on getting killed? Damn it Jensen, Pileggi has his guys walking around all over town and you just think…” Jared stops and rubs a hand over his face.

Jensen doesn’t say anything he just pushes the hoodie off his shoulders and then pulls off his t-shirt.

“What are you doing, Jensen?” Jared asks incredulously when he sees Jensen pulling off his clothes.

“I’m making it easier for you to punish me,” Jensen says and he’s so glad that his voice doesn’t waver.

Jared curls his hand into a fist, spinning around and slamming it into the wooden door. Jensen winces at the bang echoing through the room. When Jared turns around to him, all the anger is gone from his face.

“I don’t know what Pileggi did to you,” he says softly. “But I’m not him and I’m not going to punish you, Jensen. I’m just trying to keep you safe here.”

Jensen crosses his arms over his naked chest. “Why won’t you let me leave then? Help me get away.”

“It’s too soon, Jensen. Pileggi has resources we both don’t even dream about. He’ll find you,” Jared reasons. “Let six months or a year go by and he’ll have moved on.”

Jensen juts out his jaw stubbornly. “Six months,” he grits out. “Then I’m gone.”

Jared lets out an audible breath. “Six months. It’s a deal.” He pushes his hands into his pants pockets. “You should get some clothes on, dinner is waiting downstairs.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jensen says, even though his stomach is rumbling loudly. He doesn’t want to go downstairs and have all the others watch him with pity in their eyes.

“Jensen please, you need to eat something,” Jared says. His voice is soft again and it touches a place deep inside Jensen. It sounds like Jared really cares and Jensen wants to believe it for once, wants to believe that someone gives a shit.

He nods. “Okay.” He grabs his t-shirt and pulls it on, before following Jared downstairs.

Megan is there, but none of the others and she pulls him into a tight hug. “We all thought something might have happened to you. Please don’t do this ever again.”

Jensen reluctantly returns the hug and is surprised to hear that Megan cared enough to be worried about him.

“Let’s just eat something,” Jared says and this time Jensen thinks the relief in his voice is genuine.

They eat in silence till Megan breaks it. “Why would you do something like that, Jensen?” she asks, sounding genuinely confused. “Jared told me about someone wanting to kill you. You must know that they’re out there looking for you, right? I mean just let the police work the case and then you can go home again.”

Jensen looks over at Jared, who avoids his gaze by picking veggies of his plate. It pisses him off that Jared isn’t even man enough to tell his sister the truth.

He snorts. “Oh the police, huh?” He turns to Jared. “Didn’t know you informed the police after you kidnapped me.”

Jared’s head jerks up and Megan gasps. “What?” she asks confused. “What’s he talking about, JT?”

“Yeah, JT, what am I talking about?” he says. “Why don’t you tell your sister, how you found me at the warehouse with those guys and then told me this insane story of Mitch wanting to kill me? Before you shot me with a tranquilizer gun and then brought me here, of course.”

Jared’s face is pale and he looks completely in shock. He must have known that he had this coming, but still as soon as the words left his mouth Jensen feels guilty for revealing Jared’s secret.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki!” Megan demands. “What the hell is going on here? What the fuck is Jensen talking about?”

“Jensen I think it’s time to go upstairs,” Jared says, his voice ice cold.

“Jared…,” Jensen starts, wanting Jared to know that he’s sorry for getting angry enough to spill Jared’s secret. Even though Jensen isn’t even sure what this secret is all about.

“Now!” Jared says loudly and it leaves no room for arguments.

Jensen makes his way upstairs. He’s sure that Jared will come by his room later. Maybe Jensen even deserves what’s coming for him.

 

  


 

The tension is practically visible in the kitchen and Jared hates that he’s the reason that it’s there. He doesn’t blame Jensen. He should have known that the contained anger in Jensen would explode sooner or later. He experienced one of Jensen’s mood swings last night, so he should have also been prepared for another one. If he’d told Megan the truth from the start they wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

“JT, what was he talking about?” Megan asks and her voice is shaking. “Tell me this isn’t true. Tell me you didn’t kidnap him.”

Jared puts his elbows on the table and buries his head in his hands. He doesn’t know where to start. Megan seems to take his silence for confirmation.

“Why, JT? Why would you do that? Explain it to me, please,” she begs softly.

“After Mom and Dad died, Jeff called me one day and then drove me out here,” Jared whispers. “There were only two buildings, the main house and the security building. The main house was abandoned, but the security building was equipped with the latest technologies. I wondered why, until Jeff led me downstairs to meet Mike, Tom, Steve and Chad.”

“What are you talking about, Jared?” Megan asks confused.

“All those years, Dad had been working black ops for the government.” Megan shakes her head disbelievingly but Jared continues nonetheless. “One of his friends from college, who’s now working for the government, asked him fifteen years ago. He knew that Dad would want to help keep our country safe.”

“That’s insane, JT. Dad would have never done something so risky. Mom wouldn’t have let him do it,” Megan says, shaking her head.

Jared chuckles slightly. “That’s exactly what I said. Only that there was enough proof to convince me. Mike, Tom, Steve and Chad had been working with Dad for years. Jeff knew about all of it, because Dad needed a friend to run his beloved company while he was out saving the world.”

“But…”

“Mom never knew, at least that’s what Jeff told me,” Jared explains.

Megan sits down next to Jared. “So what are you telling me, JT?”

“Dad made this will that only Jeff and one solicitor knew about. In it he said that he wanted me to take over the black ops team. He wanted me to keep his legacy alive.”

“That why you kidnapped Jensen? Is he a danger to our government?” Megan asks quietly.

Jared shakes his head. “No Jensen’s completely innocent. My contact asked us to investigate Mitch Pileggi, probably plant bugs in his house, because they think he’s working with terrorists. We were listening in on a conversation he had with one of his thugs where he told him that he wanted Jensen killed. We don’t know why, but I just couldn’t let that happen. Katie and I followed those guys who were supposed to kill Jensen and saved him. I told him about Mitch wanting to kill him and he didn’t believe me, that’s why I shot him with a tranquilizer gun and took him here. He’s right, he didn’t want to come, so I kinda kidnapped him.”

Megan shakes her head. “I can’t believe what you’re telling me. Is that what you’ve been doing on your business trips? Risking your life for others?”

Jared pinches the bridge of his nose and nods. “Mostly.”

“Why?” Megan asks.

“Because Dad asked me too,” Jared explains.

“So what now? I’m just to accept that you’ll go on _missions_ ,” she spits the word out as if it’s a disease, “risking your life for people I don’t even know? You can’t think that I’m okay with this. You’re all I have left, JT.”

Jared slides to the floor, coming to kneel in front of Megan. He takes her hands into his. “I swear I’ll be careful. All of us are very well trained.”

“JT please,” she begs and a tear rolls down her face.

“I have to, Meggie. Dad asked me to. He left this to me.” He wipes away the tear and wishes that Megan will understand.

“I’m scared,” she whispers and he wipes away another tear.

“I know, but I promise you nothing will happen to me.”

Megan wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head in his neck. “Just be careful.”

Jared pulls her close. “I love you, Meggie. I’m not gonna leave you.”

They sit together for what feels like an eternity, just hugging and being close to each other. There isn’t spoken a word, but Jared knows that it’s Megan’s way of accepting the way things are and giving him permission.

It’s late at night when he finally makes his way upstairs. Just like last night, he stops at Jensen’s door. He lays a hand against the wood and sighs. Why does everything has to be so damn complicated?


	5. Save You Save Me 4/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  
  


The sun is shining brightly through the curtains when a knock on the door pulls Jensen out of a deep sleep. It took him quite some time to fall asleep last night, but once he realized that Jared wouldn’t come to him he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Jensen buries his head deeper into the pillow, wishing that the peaceful state of sleep would return but the door to the room opens.

“Jensen?” Megan calls softly.

Jensen feels the guilt blossom in his belly and he grumbles into the pillow. “Sleepin’.”

Megan chuckles. “Okay, then I’ll eat all of Sam’s pancakes myself.” His bed dips a second later and then a hand pulls on the covers. “Hey, it’s almost noon and I thought you’d like to see where you’re staying for the next six months. Maybe even help out a little?”

Jensen groans and turns to look at Megan. “Jared told you.”

She nods. “Yeah, he told me everything.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Jensen blurts out.

“It’s fine. I’m glad you did, otherwise I don’t think Jared would have told me anything, ever,” Megan smiles. “C’mon, sleepyhead. A ranch doesn’t run itself alone, especially not one with excellent horse breeding.”

“Did Jared tell you to make me work? Is that what he wants me to do now?” Jensen asks curiously.

Megan shakes her head. “Jared didn’t tell me to do anything and he really doesn’t want anything from you, except to keep you safe.”

“You all keep saying that,” Jensen grumbles.

“Jensen,” Megan sighs “I don’t know anything about you or your life and I won’t judge you. But I can tell you that some people care and they do it without expecting anything in return.”

“Not in my world,” Jensen whispers.

Megan gets up from his bed and throws a t-shirt in his direction. “Get dressed. I’m gonna prove it to you,” she says cheerfully and then she’s gone.

Jensen falls back onto the pillow, rubbing his hands over his face. A part of him wants to believe Megan so bad. She seems so nice and genuine, but Jensen knows that it won’t last. There will come a time when he’s alone again and getting attached will only hurt him. He takes a shower. Someone put a razor for him on the shelf and he uses it to get rid of the stubble on his chin.

When he finally walks downstairs half an hour later, Sam’s in the kitchen cutting vegetables. She smiles at him. “You sleep well, sweetie?”

He nods. “Yeah, thanks.” He looks around. “Where’re the others?”

Sam laughs. “Working. It’s almost noon and we’ve all been up since dawn. Now come sit down and eat something.”

Jensen sits down at the counter and Sam pours him coffee and hands him a plate with pancakes. “You want me to reheat them for you?”

He shakes his head, feeling uncomfortable to have Sam working for him. “No, I’m good. Thank you.” He enjoys his pancakes and when he’s finished, he asks, “Where’s Jared?” Sam raises an eyebrow at him curiously. “I need to apologize for something.”

Sam smiles. “He’ll be back for dinner. He needed to go into the office today. Megan said to tell you to come out to the stables when you’re finished with your breakfast. I think she wants to show you her babies.”

Jensen smiles back and makes his way over to the first stable he finds. Megan is standing at the end, her hands entangled in the mane of a black horse. She looks over when she hears him and waves him over.

“Hey, there you are. Come here and meet Angelus. He’s my favorite.”

He walks over. Angelus is beautiful with soft silky fur and a majestic appearance. “He’s beautiful.” Jensen says and holds out his hand for Angelus to sniff at him.

Megan beams at him. “He is, isn’t he?” She scratches Angelus’ nose gently. “He can be a little wild sometimes, but I love him. Hey, how about you help with the horses today. You seem comfortable around them.”

Jensen runs his fingers softly through Angelus’ fur and nods. “Yeah, why not?”

They work hand in hand for the next few hours; cleaning the stables and washing the horses. That’s how Jensen learns that Megan and Jared’s parents died in a car accident four years ago and all of a sudden he has something in common with both of them. Megan keeps telling stories about her and Jared’s childhood, about places they went to and things they did with their parents and Jensen feels a lump in his throat.

It’s the first time he’s really thought about his family since Jared took him to the ranch and it’s now that he realizes that he left an important piece in Dallas; the photo of his family is still lying beneath the pillow in his bed in Mitch’s mansion and he won’t be able to go back and get it. It feels like he’s lost his family for a second time and when he takes his next breath a sob escapes him. He didn’t even realize that he’s crying.

Megan is there in a second, pulling him into her arms without asking questions. She just holds him, as if she knows everything that’s wrong with him. She mumbles stupid nonsense into his ear, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

It takes him a long time calm down again and when he finally does he’s angry that he let it happen in the first place. He rubs the remains of his tears out of his eyes and pulls away from Megan. He needs to get away, needs to find a way to get his family back.

“Jensen!”

Megan’s concerned voice follows him out in the open, but he doesn’t turn around. He keeps running towards the road that leads off the ranch.

“Hey!”

Jensen only spares Chris a quick look and then keeps running. It’s when a hand wraps around his forearm that all of his anger, loneliness, bitterness and despair explodes. He spins around, his vision blurry and his head dizzy. He curls his fingers into a fist, hitting the first thing he sees. It’s Chris’ face. His fist connects with hard bone and something cracks. Jensen doesn’t know if it’s his hand or Chris’ jaw. He doesn’t care.

The hit seems to surprise Chris because suddenly Jensen is free, storming towards the street again. He’s almost there when Megan’s scream cuts through the air. “NO!” Then there is a slight sting in his neck and he feels his legs turn to jello. He falls and then there is only sky above him. Why isn’t he running anymore? He needs to get to his family. He needs to run to get there.

“Mom,” he whispers before darkness claims him.

 

  


 

Jared gets back from a day at the office shortly before dinner. He left early in the morning and like always, he feels drained after the long day. There is a reason he has an office at the ranch; he likes the peaceful working atmosphere here, likes to look out and see nothing more than the soft hills and beautiful landscape of his home. Working at the headquarters is always so tiring and stressful. He wonders how Jeff does it every day.

Tom stayed at the ranch this morning because Jared wanted him to watch Jensen again. It was more a matter of showing his trust than really thinking Jensen would try something again. When he gets out of the car now, Tom’s waiting for him, sitting on the porch steps.

“Hey, boss,” he says casually.

Jared smiles. “Hey, everything went well here?”

Tom shrugs. “Sure, except that Jensen had some kind of freak out, hit Chris so hard he blacked out, I had to tranquilize him and cuff him to the bed and now Megan won’t talk to me anymore. Other than that, everything’s fine.”

Jared gasps. “Shit. Is Chris okay?”

Tom grins. “He’s fine, except for a split lip and a bruised ego. Guess none of us realized that Jensen can hit so hard.”

Jared lets out a relieved breath. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“Megan asked me not to. Said you had enough to do at the office,” Tom explains, before standing up and handing Jared a pair of keys. “Those are for Jensen’s cuffs. I thought you might want to take them off.”

Jared takes them and nods. “Thanks for taking care of everything. I’ll explain everything to Megan. See you at dinner.”

Tom grins, shaking his head fondly and then he walks over to the security building. Jared walks inside his house. He can hear Sam talking quietly in the kitchen and makes his way upstairs. Pushing open the door to Jensen’s room, he finds Megan sitting at his bedside, pressing something against Jensen’s knuckles. On a second look Jared realizes that it’s an icepack. It seems like Jensen’s hand didn’t know that he could hit so hard, either.

“Hey,” he says softly and Megan gives him a small smile.

“Hey. Do you have the keys? Can you please un-cuff him? He’s not dangerous, I swear. Something upset him this afternoon and that’s why he was… acted like that,” Megan explains quietly.

Jared hands her the keys and Megan un-cuffs Jensen’s other hand. “What happened, Meg?”

Megan shakes her head sadly. “I don’t know. We were working in the stables and I was talking about Mom and Dad and all the things we did when we were kids. Then all of a sudden he was crying. I hugged him and after a while he calmed down, but then he just stormed off. Chris wanted to stop him and that’s when he hit him. Something seriously upset him, JT.”

Jared sighs sadly. He shouldn’t know what he knows, but he does and it makes Jensen’s freak out a lot more understandable. “His parents died when he was thirteen, Meg. As far as I know he has a brother and a sister, but they all were separated in the system.”

“Oh god, and here I was talking about how great our childhood was,” Megan whispers.

“You didn’t know,” Jared says softly. He takes the ice pack from Megan. “You should go downstairs. Have something to eat. I’ll keep him company.”

Megan opens her mouth to say something but then she seems to think differently and just kisses Jared’s cheek. “Be careful,” she says and Jared knows that it has nothing to do with the possibility of Jensen hitting him too.

“I will,” he promises.

He waits to sit down where Megan sat only seconds ago until she left the room, then he presses the ice pack to Jensen’s right hand. On his left one Jared can see a couple of bruises starting to form from where Tom cuffed him to the bed and he sighs. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He rubs his fingers gently over the bruised skin.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. He wishes he could just take away Jensen’s pain and anger, make him whole again and give him his family back.

It takes another hour for Jensen to stir. His eyes flutter open and Jared waits for him to realize where he is. He can see the moment Jensen does in his eyes; they turn cold and uncaring.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Jared says, putting the now warm ice pack on the nightstand.

“What are you doing here? Keeping an eye on the prisoner?” Jensen asks defiantly, his voice is rough.

Jared hands him a glass of water before answering. “You’re still not a prisoner, Jensen.” He grins. “Never thought you’d have a right hook like that.”

Jensen pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it before he says carefully, “You’re not mad.” It’s not a question.

Jared shakes his head. “No. Chris might be a little though, mostly because of his bruised ego.” He points at Jensen’s left wrist. “Tom wanted to be safe and cuffed you to the bed. I have lotion that will make the bruises better. You want some?”

Jensen looks at his wrist like he only just realized that it hurts. He shakes his head though. “No thanks. I’m fine.”

Jared runs a hand through his hair. “No, you’re not.” Before Jensen can retort back, he continues, “And that’s understandable. I won’t say that I know what you went through, because I don’t. But believe me when I say that I’d do anything to make it all better.”

Jensen’s eyes are shining with unshed tears and Jared wonders if his little freak out broke a levee inside of Jensen. “Why?” Jensen asks with a shaky voice.

“Because everyone should have someone who cares,” Jared says with conviction. “If you’re feeling like it you should come down and have something to eat.” Jared stands and makes his way to the door when Jensen speaks again.

“I’m sorry… for telling Megan about you.”

Jared turns around and shoots Jensen a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not mad at you. I should have done it a long time ago.”

“Why are you being so nice?” Jensen asks and he sounds stunned, as if no one has ever been nice to him before.

“Like I said, everybody should have someone who cares,” Jared answers. “I’ll see you later, Jensen.”

He closes the door to Jensen’s room behind him and lets out a deep breath. It had been an internal struggle to keep from pulling Jensen into his arms and telling him that everything would be okay again. Jared wants to and that’s wrong on so many levels. Jensen’s just a kid, hurt and vulnerable and Jared will be damned before he takes advantage of him.

 

  


 

“Happy Birthday!”

Jensen wakes to Megan jumping on his bed and tickling him. He groans, “How old are you? Five?”

Megan laughs. “Hey, no mocking or I won’t give you your present.”

Jensen grows still. He’s been on the ranch for a week and he has to admit it hasn’t been all that bad. He loves Megan and Sam. Alona is great too, especially since she promised to show him how to horseback ride. He hasn’t seen a lot of Jared and Katie because they spent most of the week at the headquarters of Jared’s company. But when they get together at breakfast and dinner it’s always nice and feels comfortable.

Chad seems to have taken a liking to Jensen and they spend a lot of their free time together playing Wii or PS3. Chris and Mike often join them and after Jensen apologized for hitting Chris they were able to become something like friends. Chris had even allowed him to play on his guitar one night. Steve and Tom seem to keep their distance, but they treat Jensen nicely. So yeah, Jensen would be lying to say he didn’t like his time on the ranch. But he’s still keeping a part of him locked away and he’s still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Today he’s turned twenty-one and honestly he never expected Megan to remember it, let along get him a present.

“You remembered,” he whispers.

“Of course I remembered, doofus,” Megan laughs and pulls out a small square package. “Now open it.”

Jensen takes the gift with shaking hands and slowly unwraps it. His breath catches in his throat when he sees what’s in it. It’s a Canon Eos digital camera and he knows that it’s very expensive.

“No, Megan. That’s too much,” he says pushing the present back to her.

“Don’t be stupid. What would I do with it? I can’t take photos for shit. But I’ve seen the pics you took with my crap digital camera. Now say ‘You’re awesome, Megan. Thank you’.” Her eyes are sparkling while she watches him.

“You’re awesome, Megan. Thank you,” Jensen says obediently and then laughs. “No really, thank you, Meg. It’s an awesome gift.”

“You’re welcome and now come down and enjoy the birthday cake Sam made especially for you.” Megan climbs off his bed and pulls on his arm. “C’mon.”

Jensen laughs. “If I didn’t know you were twenty-four I’d say you were still a kid.”

“Just because I’m twenty-four doesn’t mean I can’t be a kid from time to time,” Megan reasons and pulls Jensen downstairs. He’s still only wearing his boxers.

When they get to the kitchen, Jensen’s surprised to find that every single person on the ranch is sitting at the breakfast table. They’re all beaming at him and somehow Jensen thinks Jared’s smile might be the brightest. The table is decorated with streamers and a huge banner hangs on the other side of the room, saying ‘Happy Birthday, Jensen’. There is a huge chocolate cake standing in the middle of the table and all of this takes Jensen’s breath away. It reminds him of the birthdays he had when his family was still together and his life was still okay.

Megan pushes him onto the chair at the top of the table and heaves a huge piece of cake onto his plate. “Happy Birthday, Jen,” she whispers into his ear and kisses his temple. It’s the first time in years that someone calls him by his nickname and he feels his heart swell.

As soon as Megan sits down, Chris takes out his guitar and starts playing ‘Happy Birthday’. Every single person at the table sings with him and Jensen laughs so hard the tears are running down his face because it sounds just horrible.

After breakfast, consisting of two huge pieces of chocolate cake for Jensen, Megan pulls him into the living room. The coffee table is packed with gifts. He can’t believe that all of them are supposed to be his.

“Open them, Jen,” Megan encourages him.

The first gift he decides to open is huge and heavy. It’s wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper. When he reads that it’s from Chris, Steve, Tom and Mike his heart speeds up and he tears open the wrapping paper. All of a sudden he’s holding a huge paper box in his hand and when he opens it he finds his very first guitar case. He looks at the guys and shakes his head.

“You’re crazy. You know that, right? You’re absolutely crazy,” he stutters.

Chris grins at him. “Talent should always be supported and you’re talented, Jen.”

Jensen runs his fingers gently over the smooth surface. “Thank you, guys. Really this is awesome,” Jensen says sincerely.

The next gift he opens is from Chad and it contains several Wii and PS3 games. Jensen laughs. “Thank you, Chad. It looks like you just want to keep losing!”

Chad huffs and then grins. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Sam’s gift is a photo album for all the pictures he’s going to take now and Alona got him another lens for his camera. The other gifts contain books and DVDs. Jensen only misses one name on the little cards attached to the gifts: Jared’s. It’s not there. It stings a lot that Jared didn’t get him a gift when all of the others got him one.

After an hour of gift un-wrapping, all of Jensen’s guests are making their way to their work, promising to be back for the party later tonight. Megan forbids Jensen to do anything today, except enjoy his birthday gifts.

All of a sudden Jensen is alone in the room; except for Jared, who’s still standing in a corner, watching Jensen with a small smile on his face. He makes his way over to Jensen, holding a white envelope in his hands.

“I didn’t want you to open this while everyone was in the room,” Jared says, handing Jensen the envelope.

Jensen frowns. “What is it?”

“Open it,” Jared says.

Jensen does and soon he’s holding a little piece of paper with a phone number in his hand. “I don’t…”

“That’s your brother’s. He’s working as a teacher in Phoenix nowadays.”

Jensen drops down on the couch, holding the little piece of paper tightly between his hands. Josh always wanted to be a teacher and he really got to be one. “But how…?” Jensen breathes. He’s stunned.

“I have my ways,” Jared grins and then admits, “and Chad’s abilities.”

Jensen looks up and he’s so close to throwing himself into Jared’s arms. “I don’t know what to say. This is… I…”

Jared smiles. “You don’t have to say anything. Happy Birthday, Jensen.”

Then Jensen’s left alone with his brother’s phone number in his hand and millions of thoughts racing through his head. The moment feels completely surreal, as if it’s not really happening to Jensen.

He sits on the couch for a long time, staring at the digits on the paper. He wants to call Josh, wants to tell him that he missed him and that there wasn’t a day in those seven years that he didn’t think about him or Mackenzie. He wonders for a second if Josh knows what happened to Mac; if she found a nice family that took her in, gave her the love she deserved.

But a small voice in his head is holding him back. If he called, Josh would ask where Jensen has been all these years, what he had been up to and Jensen doesn’t know what to tell him. He doesn’t want to lie but he can’t bear the thought of telling Josh the truth.

In the end, he carries the note to his room and buries it beneath his pillow. Maybe it can be his reminder that a part of his family is still out there, that some of them got the life they deserved.

 

  


 

When Jensen comes back down, it’s after seven and Chris broke out the barbecue. He promised Jensen he would. Everybody is chatting and laughing. Steve’s teasing Chris about his barbecue skills, but he has a fond smile on his face and Jensen can see how much he really loves Chris.

Tom, Mike and Chad are rummaging through the DVDs, books and video games Jensen got, ohhing and ahhing over them.

Jared’s talking to Meg, Sam and Alona and they’re all laughing at something Megan said. Jared even leans down and presses a soft kiss to his sister’s temple.

Jensen feels the lump he felt this morning return to his throat. Those people are a family. Just looking at them Jensen can tell that they’d do anything for each other. Problem is, they’re not his family. He’s only tolerated here. This isn’t his home and sooner or later he’ll have to leave all this behind and they’ll forget about him.

Maybe he should just leave right now, should go before someone notices him standing in the doorway. He takes a step back and then another one. No one notices and then he’s in the darkness of the hallway. No one will even miss him. Maybe Jared will worry about him for a day or two, but then he’ll move on with his life.

Jensen grabs his jacket from the rack and then makes his way outside. The sky is clear and the air fresh. Jared’s old truck that Sam uses for grocery shopping or running errands, is parked next to the house and he walks over to it. He knows that Sam keeps the keys behind the visor and gets into the driver’s seat. He’ll let Sam know where she can find the truck.

He pulls the visor down, expecting the keys to fall into his hand, nothing happens though. There are no keys. He looks around, searching the floor. Maybe they’ve fallen down.

The door to the passenger side opens and Jensen jerks up, hitting his head on the steering wheel.

“Ow,” he groans.

“That’s what happens when you try leaving without saying goodbye,” Katie chides. “Looking for these?” she asks, showing him the keys she’s holding.

Jensen lets out a deep breath, letting his head fall to the steering wheel. “How did you even know? I didn’t know a second ago.”

Katie chuckles. “It can get pretty overwhelming in there. Guess I just knew that it would drive you towards your own family, especially after Jared gave you your brother’s phone number.” Jensen turns his head to Katie and frowns. A sad smile forms on her face. “When I was eighteen I couldn’t get away from my parents fast enough. My dad was a mean drunk. He never hit me, but he always took everything out on my mom. She just didn’t want to leave him. God knows, I tried to convince her more than once.” She shrugs. “Well anyway, I joined the Navy and that’s where Jared found me. I don’t know how or why but he offered me a job and I said yes. The first time we all got together here, I could barely stand the love and devotion.” She grins at Jensen. “I got used to it.”

“Good for you,” Jensen replies and hates the bitterness that tinges his voice.

Katie shakes her head. “Listen, Jensen. Those people in there really like you. God knows why, but they care… a lot. Jared might have brought you here on a whim, but he knew that you would be taken care of, accepted and loved without question.”

Jensen snorts. He can’t remember what it feels like to be loved, it’s been too long. “They’re not my family.”

Katie shakes her head. “No, they’re not. But they could be.” She looks down at the keys in her hand. “Besides, you should know that you’ll put your brother in danger if you leave now.”

“What?” Jensen asks confused. “Why?”

“You really think Pileggi doesn’t know where your brother lives? If we can get that information, he can too. I bet he’s watching your brother right now, waiting for you to turn up.” Katie sighs. “Jared could help you get your brother here without anyone knowing, y’know? You could see him without Pileggi knowing anything. All you have to do is go in there again.”

Jensen leans back, dropping his hands in his lap. He feels defeated and somehow he has the feeling that Katie is somehow playing him; playing with his emotions. He should tell her to go screw herself, but then again she could be right about Mitch and he won’t put his brother in danger, not ever.

Without saying anything he climbs out of the car and walks back into the house. This time Jared notices him instantly.

“Jensen,” he waves. “We’ve been waiting for you. Chris is already burning the steaks.”

Jensen forces a laugh, when Jared puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him out onto the back deck and over to where Chris is barbecuing.

Megan is there and she’s beaming at him. “Hey birthday boy,” she greets, nudging his shoulder gently. “Did you enjoy your day?” she asks gently and Jensen can only nod.

“Yeah, thanks,” he says carefully, so that his voice comes out steady.

“Good,” Megan grins.

Jared still has his arm around Jensen’s shoulder and warmth seeps through his clothes. Jensen can just about keep himself from leaning into Jared’s body, but he can’t make himself move further away. It feels too good.

“Birthday boy first,” Jared says and hands Jensen the first steak. “Enjoy.”

He has to drop his arm to get a plate for himself and all of a sudden Jensen wants to feel Jared’s arm wrapped around him again. It felt like it belonged there.  



	6. Save You Save Me 5/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


  


Jared hangs up the phone, resting his head in his hands. It’s been three weeks since he decided to take Jensen back to the ranch and he knows that he has to go back to Dallas to finish what’s expected of him.

Over those three weeks his mission couldn’t have been farther from his thoughts. The only thing on his mind was how to keep Jensen and his family safe. Nothing has happened and there are no indications that Pileggi even knows that it was Jared that saved Jensen that day.

Still, Jared has been on edge, looking over his shoulder more often than not. It’s stupid really, he shouldn’t worry about this. How would Pileggi even find out that Jared’s been the one to cross his plans? But there is this pit in his stomach making him more careful than other times.

The door to his office opens and Chris walks inside. “You wanna tell me what’s going on in that crazy head of yours?” he asks, instead of a greeting.

Jared groans. Chris always knew him better than anyone else. Well, maybe except for Misha, his other best friend.

“Misha’s coming back from Europe tonight and you know he’ll make you talk,” Chris adds, before dropping down into one of the chairs. “You can either talk to me and I’ll back you up with whatever cover story you wanna put him off with, or you refuse to talk about it and I’ll sic Misha on you like a bloodhound.”

Jared looks up. “Thanks, that’s really nice of you.”

Chris chuckles. “It’s your choice. You can either talk to me or to Misha. But you are going to talk.”

“It’s nothing.” Jared gets up and walks over to one of the windows.

Outside he can see Megan and Jensen making their way over to one of the stables. They’re laughing about something and when Jensen throws his head back laughing loudly, Jared feels something clench in his stomach. There is something about Jensen that pulls Jared right in.

A lot of anger and defiance is burning in Jensen’s veins. He can feel it whenever Jensen looks at him. But hurt and grief are also visible in everything Jensen does. Sometimes, just like right now, Jensen seems to have forgotten about all of the pain that’s buried deep inside, but then it slams right back into him and Jared can see his eyes dim and his lips thin.

“You should just forget about it.”

Chris’ voice pulls him out of his head and he realizes that his friend is standing right next to him. Jared sighs and rubs a hand over his face. Chris just knows him too well.

He huffs out a humorless laugh. “I would if I could.”

“Is this what’s making you so tense? Or is there something else?”

Jared shrugs. “He just… he gets under my skin and I don’t know why or what to do about it.”

Chris sighs, laying a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Jay, he’s going to leave eventually. This can only end badly.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Jared asks annoyed.

Chris raises both his hands in defeat. “Hey, I’m just trying to be reasonable here.”

Jared nods. “I know. I’m sorry.” He looks back at his desk. “We need to go back to Dallas, finish what we started.”

“When?” Chris asks.

“The sooner the better. They called a few hours ago asking about the progress.”

Chris groans. “I think they should learn that patience is a virtue. Do they want us to just barge in there?”

Jared chuckles. “Probably. I bet that’s what their team did.”

“You should think about asking Jensen,” Chris says quietly. “Maybe he can help.”

Jared cringes. “I really don’t want to get him involved.”

Chris huffs out a laugh. “Dude, he got involved the moment you saved his life.”

Jared doesn’t answer. He knows Chris is right but involving Jensen even more would mean telling Jensen everything and there is still the possibility of Pileggi finding Jensen. Knowing too much is never good. When Jared finally pushes away from the windowsill, Chris calls after him.

“This is not over, Jay. We’ll still talk about what’s going on.”

And here, Jared thought, Chris might have forgotten why he came into Jared’s office in the first place. He doesn’t turn around and Chris’ laugh follows him out of the room. Sometimes he wishes Chris didn’t know him so damn well or could read him like an open book. But this ability has saved their lives a lot of times when they went on army missions.

He walks into the stable where he knows Jensen and Megan are. They’re talking and laughing and something, that feels a lot like jealousy, starts burning in Jared’s veins. He chides himself for being childish. He should be glad that his sister and Jensen are getting along so well.

“Hey,” he says when he reaches the two stalls Megan and Jensen are working in.

Megan spins around and gives him a bright smile. “Hey, JT. Needed a break?”

Jensen just gives him a curt nod. Somehow Jared thought that it would become easier to talk to Jensen after his birthday. That night it had felt like they had just clicked, but the next morning Jensen was back to showing him the cold shoulder. Jared really wants to know what he did wrong and how to fix it. He just knows that they could be good friends.

“I wanted to talk to Jensen,” Jared explains. “If you can spare five minutes for me, that is.”

Jensen shrugs and puts away his pitchfork. “Okay. Talk.”

Megan shakes her head fondly. “Jen, go with him. But I’m expecting you to come back after.”

Jared raises his eyebrows at Jensen, waiting for a decision and when Jensen huffs, he walks out of the stable and over to one of the paddocks at the back. He leans against the fence, waiting for Jensen to join him. When Jensen finally stops a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest, Jared sighs.

“Look, I don’t know what I’ve done that makes you hate me so much.” Jensen snorts, but Jared ignores it. “I really thought we were slowly getting along. Guess I was wrong.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Thing is I need your help.”

“My help?” Jensen asks and he sounds surprised.

Jared nods. “I never really told you why we knew that Pileggi wanted to kill you, or how we got the recording. I probably should have done that a long time ago.”

Jensen looks at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow. “Probably,” he replies.

“Look, this is not easy for me and I wouldn’t normally tell you, but like I said, I need your help.” Jared takes a deep breath. He really hopes he won’t put them all in danger by telling Jensen. “I was there with my team, because we’re a black ops team working for the Government.”

Jensen looks at him for a second and then he breaks out into a laugh. “Sure. You couldn’t think of anything more insane?”

Jared should have known that Jensen wouldn’t believe him. “Follow me.” He leads Jensen to the security building and then downstairs. His team watch him with wide eyes, looking at him as if they think that he’s gone crazy.

When they’re finally standing in their secret meeting room, Jensen’s eyes are huge and his chin drops.

“This…,” he starts. “I… What the hell is this?”

“Our command center,” Jared explains and he waits for Jensen to laugh again.

He doesn’t though; instead he walks around the room, looking intently at their equipment and the video wall.

“This is insane,” he whispers. “You really work for the Government?”

Jared shrugs. “I shouldn’t even be telling you this, let alone showing you all this. But yeah, we work for the Government.”

Jensen turns around, cocking his head and watching Jared intently. “Why are you telling me this?”

“When you want someone to trust you, you need to trust them a little too,” Jared says quietly.

“You said you needed my help,” Jensen says and he still sounds stunned.

“We have the mission to plant bugs in Pileggi’s house. He’s supposed to work with terrorists and the Government wants to know what’s going on,” Jared explains. “We were checking out his house and listening a little when we caught the conversation about you.”

Jensen shakes his head disbelievingly. “I can’t believe this is really happening.” He looks around again before meeting Jared’s eyes. “How can I help?”

Jared lets out a deep breath. “We need to know how to get inside, if there is a way.”

Jensen frowns and looks around again. “What day is it?”

Jared looks at his watch. “March 15th. Why?”

“Mitch leave town on the 20th, if he hasn’t changed his schedule. He has a meeting with other real estate companies over in California,” Jensen explains. “Normally the house will be watched by six of his men.”

“If he didn’t change that too after you vanished,” Jared adds.

“Yeah.” Jensen nods. “I think the easiest entrance is the back yard. It may be huge but it’s only observed by two men. Two are in the mansion itself and two are guarding the front gate.”

“That’s not really a lot of security,” Jared muses.

“Well,” Jensen continues, “there are a lot of security cameras and Mitch installed a pretty tight security system. It all comes together in the security building at the front gate. I somehow doubt this will be a problem, though,” he says looking around again.

Jared nods slowly. “I really hope so.” He gives Jensen a small smile. “Thanks for helping us, Jensen. It really means a lot to me.”

Jensen looks at his fingers when he speaks again. “Why are you doing this job, Jared?” He looks shy and unsure when he finally meets Jared’s eyes.

Jared leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “My dad. He led the team before his death and he made arrangements for me to take over. He always told me that the safety of our country and of the people we love is the most important thing.”

“And it makes you feel closer to him,” Jensen adds softly.

“And it makes me feel closer to him,” Jared agrees.

They sit in silence for a few minutes and Jared has to admit that it’s a comfortable silence, until Jensen stands up.

“I…” He points at the door and all of a sudden a weird tension is filling the room. “I really should get back to Megan and help her clean the stables. Alona also wanted to give me another horseback riding lesson later.”

Jared nods. “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you at dinner, then.”

 

  


 

Jensen is sitting at the kitchen table a few hours later, helping Sam cut vegetables for dinner. He still can’t get his and Jared’s conversation out of his mind. At first he really thought Jared was messing with him, but after seeing the command center he just had to believe what Jared was telling him.

In the last couple of hours he thought about all the things he had seen at Pileggi Mansion, all the people he had met and he wondered if any of them had been what they claimed to be. He thinks about the last guy that came to visit Mitch, the one who left with the manila envelope. Now, he wonders what had been in the envelope. If, maybe, this is the reason that Mitch wants him dead. Maybe he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see.

He had known all along that parts of Mitch’s business wasn’t exactly legal, too many deals were made with a handshake and an envelope of money changing hands, but he never would have believed that Mitch was working with terrorists. But right now he can imagine so much more.

And Jared? He’s the one fighting all this, fighting for safety. A small smile makes its way onto Jensen’s face. Jared’s a hero and he saved Jensen. It sounds a lot like some girly fairy tale. Not that Jensen believes in any of those anymore.

Maybe Jared had been right. Maybe they had started to get along better, but after Jensen’s birthday, he just had to put some distance between them. The feeling of Jared’s arm around his shoulders had been too present in his mind. He knows he can never have Jared, not only because he’ll be leaving, but also because Jared could never want someone like him. That’s why he had shown Jared the cold shoulder; he just had to keep him at arm’s length so as to not get hurt.

“Hey, if you cut a little slower we’ll only be able to have dinner sometime next year.” Sam’s amused voice pulls Jensen out of his thoughts.

“Sorry.” He feels his cheeks heating up and lowers his head, cutting the cucumber in front of him in small pieces.

“What’s going on, Jen?” Sam asks softly.

Jensen shrugs. “Nothing.”

Sam sits down, drying her hands on her apron. “Nothing, huh? It doesn’t look like nothing. Something’s eating at you, I can see it.”

Jensen isn’t used to being interrogated. The last time someone wanted to know things about him was when his parents were still alive. He puts his knife down. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he grits out.

Sam cocks her head and raises a hand to run over Jensen’s cheek. “Honey, I know something’s bothering you. I can accept that you don’t want to talk about it for now, but just know that I’m here when you need someone to talk to.”

They’re all so damn nice to him and he’s at a loss of how to deal with it. All those years he had to fight for himself. No one really cared about him or his feelings, until now. All the people on the ranch care so much and it feels wrong and makes Jensen restless. He can’t let himself get attached. He’ll leave in a few months and he won’t see Sam, Megan or Alona ever again. But looking into Sam’s soft eyes, he knows that it’s already too late for that.

A happy scream cuts through the room and they both stand up, walking outside. Megan is just jumping into someone’s arms. The guy’s tall, with dark hair and a five-o’clock shadow. He’s smiling fondly at Megan, while spinning her around. His jeans and dark blue shirt just scream “expensive” at Jensen. Finally, the guy puts Megan down and she pulls him over to Jensen.

“Jen, meet Misha Collins. He’s a good friend of ours.” She turns to Misha. “Misha, that’s Jensen. He’s staying with us for a little while.

Misha holds out his hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

Jensen shakes his hand, watching him curiously. “You too.” He’s sure he’s seen Misha somewhere before, he just can’t put his finger on it.

“Hey Jen, why don’t you go and get Jared? He’s upstairs.” Megan shoots him a bright smile. “But don’t tell him that Misha’s here.”

“I’m pretty sure all Texas heard you,” Misha laughs and lets Megan pull him inside.

Jensen makes his way upstairs and knocks on Jared’s door. He hasn’t been in Jared’s room until now and he feels a little curious as to what it looks like.

“Come in!”

Jensen pushes the door open. It reveals a simple furnished room, with light blue walls and a huge bed. On the right side stands a little wooden desk and a drawer. On the left side he finds a huge closet and a mirror. There’s also another door, which is left ajar. Jensen assumes it’s the en-suite bathroom.

Now Jared walks back into the main room, only wearing jeans and he’s rubbing a towel through his still damp hair. The second he spots Jensen, he stops dead in his tracks.

“Oh, hey. I thought you were Megan.”

Jensen nods dumbly, his eyes catching on the tattoo Jared has on his right hipbone. It’s a pair of wings and Jensen feels the urge to trance its lines with his fingers. He doesn’t though and his eyes make their way up, over Jared’s six-pack and further to his dark brown nipples. God, and Jensen wants. Wants to run his hands over those muscles and catch the remaining water drops with his tongue.

“Jensen?”

He jerks his head up and realizes that Jared knows exactly that he’s checking him out. Jensen’s cheeks heat up and he stumbles backwards.

“I…,” he stutters. “Megan… she… Dinner’s ready.”

He rushes out the door and god, could the ground please just open and swallow him? Of course it doesn’t and he makes his way back downstairs. He just hopes no one will notice his hard-on. Megan is still busy with Misha and Jensen is able to sit down without anyone really noticing.

Five minutes later Jared walks down the stairs and he’s barely inside the room when Misha already wrapped him up in his arms. Jensen can see Jared smiling happily and he feels a pang of jealousy. When Misha presses a kiss to Jared’s cheek, he suddenly remembers where he’s seen the guy before. There’s a photo of Jared and Misha in the hallway, their arms wrapped around each other. They’re younger in the photo but they look completely at ease with each other, just like now.

Over dinner Jensen learns that Misha is a fashion designer and went to Europe for several fashion shows. Megan also tells him that Misha and Jared went to high school together and have been best friends since freshman year, not that it helps to reduce his jealousy. He really needs to get away from the ranch and Jared sooner rather than later, or he’ll never be able to leave.

After dinner they sit together in the living room and listen to Misha tell funny stories from the runways all over the world. Okay, so maybe Jensen doesn’t really listen. Maybe he still thinks about Jared standing in front of him in only his jeans.

It’s after ten when Misha leaves and Jensen makes his way upstairs.

“Jensen?”

He turns and sees Jared walking towards him. “Huh?”

Jared catches up with him at Jensen’s door and he leans casually against the door frame. He looks so damn secure in everything he does and Jensen just wishes he could act the same.

“I just wanted to tell you that we’ll leave for Dallas tomorrow at noon.” Jared shoots him a small smile, before continuing, “I have another favor to ask.”

Jensen nods slowly. “Okay.”

“Could you please keep an eye on Megan? I know she seems tough and strong, but it’s the first time I’ve left since she knows everything and I don’t want her to be alone and worried,” Jared explains quietly.

Jensen wants to say that she’s not alone, that Sam and Alona are here. But looking at Jared’s pleading eyes he doesn’t, he just nods. “Sure.”

Jared’s face lights up and it’s one of the rare moments when his dimples come out. Ever since Jensen found out that Jared had dimples, he’s wanted to kiss and lick at them. That’s why he opens the door to his room and Jared gets it and backs away.

“Good night, Jensen.”

“Night, Jared.”

~

It’s in the middle of the night when Jensen wakes up. His throat is dry and he reaches for the bottle of water on his nightstand. It’s empty. He curses quietly under his breath and climbs out of his bed. Carefully, he pads towards his door and opens it. The hallway is dark and silent. He just starts to walk down the stairs when he hears it.

It’s the heartbreaking sound of someone crying. At first he thinks it’s Megan, but when he listens at her door it’s obvious that it’s not coming from inside her room. That only leaves Jared. What’s so horrible that Jared is crying like this and why’s Megan not with him? Jensen walks over to Jared’s room. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself and knocks.

Jared doesn’t answer and the crying goes on. Slowly Jensen opens the door. The room is dark and only lit by the little moonlight that falls through the curtains. Jared’s in his bed, clutching at the blanket.

“Jared,” Jensen calls softly. No reply. Jared doesn’t even move.

Another sob echoes through the room and then Jared’s begging. “No, please, no.”

It’s clear now that Jared’s sleeping and having a nightmare. Jensen makes his way over to Jared’s bed and kneels down. This is probably a very big mistake but he can’t bear that Jared’s in so much pain and no one’s here to take care of him.

He reaches out and runs his hand slowly through Jared’s hair. It’s soft and warm. Jensen sighs. This was definitely a mistake. But now it’s too late to take it back.

“Jared,” he whispers. “Jay, wake up.” It’s the first time he’s used Jared’s nickname. It didn’t seem appropriate when he didn’t want to get attached. So much for that plan.

Jared lets out another heart shattering sob and Jensen gently caresses his cheek. He remembers his mom doing this when he was young and had had a nightmare.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “Everything’s okay. You’re safe now.” Finally Jared opens his eyes. He tenses beneath Jensen’s hand and Jensen pulls it away. “It’s okay. You had a nightmare.”

Slowly, realization dawns on Jared’s face. “Jensen?”

“I wanted to get some water and I heard you,” Jensen explains sheepishly. Jared probably doesn’t want him to know that he has nightmares.

“Jen?” Jared breathes and goose bumps appear on Jensen’s skin when he hears Jared saying his nickname.

“I should go,” Jensen gets up, but long strong fingers wrap around his wrist.

“You…” Jared starts and then breaks off. “Thank you.”

Jensen nods and smiles a little. “No need to thank me. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Night, Jared.”

Jared’s hand falls away. “Night, Jensen.”

He walks back to his own room, only to realize that he didn’t get a bottle of water. So he crosses the hall and steps into the bathroom. The water pooling in his hands seconds later is cold and refreshing. He drinks it and when he looks up his gaze falls on his reflection in the mirror. Running a hand through his hair he sighs. He’s so screwed.

 

  


 

Megan bites into her sandwich, when Jared drops a kiss to her hair.

“Morning, beautiful,” he whispers and just like that she knows that he’s leaving again.

“Morning,” she croaks and covers it up with a fake cough.

In all those years she never had a problem with Jared leaving. But she never knew what he really did on those trips, either. Now she knows and she’s terrified of never seeing her brother again. It’s stupid and childish, because she never was so worried about him when he left for Iraq. But then, she thought her family was invincible. She doesn’t think that anymore.

“When are you leaving?” she asks softly and catches Jared’s sad look.

“Around noon,” he replies.

“You gonna tell me where you’re going?”

He sighs. “Meg, it’s really better that you don’t know.”

She nods. She expected this. “Okay. I get it. Just come back in one piece.”

“Oh Megan,” he breathes and pulls her into a bone crushing hug. “Of course. I promise you I’ll be careful and that we’ll be back in no time. I’m leaving you with Chad and Steve.”

She buries her head against his neck and nods. She doesn’t want to cry. It would be stupid and good for nothing.

“Keep an eye on Jensen, okay?”

She smiles. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

Jared sighs and pulls away. “He came into my room last night and woke me up when I had another nightmare.”

Megan smiles surprised. “He’s a good guy and he really likes you.”

Jared snorts. “Just keep an eye on him.”

“I will.”

After breakfast, Megan walks out to the stables and gets into Angelus stall. She puts her arms around his neck and buries her head in his fur. It’s warm and soft and feels like home. It makes her feel safe. Angelus snuffles against her neck and Megan sighs.

“It’s okay. Everything will be okay,” she tells him and herself. She hopes it’s true.

“Ma’am.”

A soft voice pulls her out of her musing and she turns around to find Keith standing a few feet away. He’s one of their ranch hands and started working at the ranch a few months ago. His brown hair was cropped short and his broad shoulders always make her feel a little turned on. She’s waiting for it to be summer so he would walk around without his shirt.

“Hey Keith. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just that one of the fences at one of the outer paddocks is broken and Mitchell wanted to fix it. Problem is, we don’t have enough barbwire. We were wondering if you knew if we had more stored somewhere?”

Mitchell was the foreman of their ranch hands and a competent man in his early forties. He lived in a small house down on the road to San Antonio with his wife and two girls. When he says that the fence needs fixing, Megan believes him.

“I’ll go into town later and bring some back,” she tells Keith.

“Okay. Thank you, Ma’am.”

She chuckles. “And none of that Ma’am crap. Makes me feel like my grandma. I’m not that old. I’m Megan.”

“No, of course not. I’m sorry I…,” Keith stuttered.

“It’s okay, Keith. Calm down,” she laughs.

He nods and even gives her a little smile that lights up his face. He’s gorgeous and has this little dimple on his chin. Megan feels the urge to touch it. Keith twirls his cowboy hat in his hands and points to the exit.

“I really should get back before Mitchell files a missing person report.”

Megan grins. “You really should. I’ll see you later, then.”

They exchange another look before Keith turns and walks away. It’s only when she’s alone again that her heart slows down again.

~

Jared and his team leave around noon. Megan and Jensen are there to wave them goodbye before they get into Megan’s truck and drive into town. They run the errands for today and three hours later they get back to the ranch with several bags filled with food and hygiene products, and some rolls of barbwire.

They unload the car and Megan calls Mitchell to tell him that they got what he needed. She wishes Keith would have answered the mobile phone. She doesn’t know why, but all day the young man didn’t leave her thoughts and the thought of seeing him again makes her giddy.

Maybe it’s because of this that she only notices that something’s going on with Jensen when he makes his way upstairs after they’ve unloaded the truck. His excuse is that he needs a shower and maybe that shouldn’t alarm Megan, but she sees the sadness in his eyes and the slumped shoulders. She knows something’s up.

Up until now Jensen tried to get away from the ranch three times and Megan wonders if now that Jared and his team are gone, he’ll try again. She knows that she won’t be able to keep him here, not physically at least.

Sam and she make dinner and all this time Jensen doesn’t come down. Megan exchanges knowing looks with Sam. Their housekeeper might not know the whole story but she knows that Jensen is trying to get away from the ranch.

Megan walks upstairs when dinner is ready and knocks on Jensen’s door.

“Jen, dinner is ready.”

A long silence follows and then Jensen answers through the door. “I’ll be right down. You don’t have to wait for me.”

“Okay,” Megan says. “Don’t wait too long.”

She walks back down and sits at the table with Sam, Alona, Chad and Steve. It’s a quiet dinner and Megan has an ear directed at the hallway the whole time. It takes twenty minutes before Megan hears quiet steps on the stairs. Chad and Steve are chatting with Alona and seem completely unaware of Jensen wanting to sneak away.

Megan excuses herself for a second and steps out into the hallway. Jensen’s already at the front door.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” she asks softly.

Jensen stops dead in his tracks and turns around slowly. He’s wearing the same clothes he wore when Jared first brought him here. For a second she wonders if he’s actually running away, as he has no backpack or bag with him. But the guilty expression on his face tells her everything she needs to know.

“You know I can’t stop you, Jen. And I won’t. If you really want to leave this bad, then I’m not going to force you to stay here. Jared will probably be pissed at me, but I can handle him.” She laughs humorlessly. “But you should know that we’ll all miss you, Jen. We care about you and we really like you.” She sighs. “I know this is not your home and we’re not your family, but Jen, I’d do anything to make this your home and your family. I won’t keep you here, but you should know that I really don’t want you to leave. None of us wants that.” She points at the kitchen. “I’m going back inside now to leave you to make your own decision. I really hope you’ll make the right one.”

Megan walks back into the kitchen and drops to her chair. Her roast beef and potatoes are cold, but she isn’t hungry anyway. She waits for the front door to open; waits to hear Jensen’s steps taking him away. Instead of those things happening, the kitchen door opens and Jensen walks inside. He sits down next to Megan and gives her a small smile.

“Is there something left for me?” he asks shyly and Megan has to bite the inside of her cheek to not burst into happy tears.

 

  


 

Mitch pushes a few files into his bag before looking around his office. He hates leaving today, but he really needs to meet with some of his business contacts and this meeting has been planned since last summer.

His men still don’t know who freed Jensen or where the little shit went after that,but he’ll find him. He doesn’t need to rush this and when he finds Jensen, he’ll keep him here; lock him into his room and no one will ever know that Jensen’s still alive.

“Sir, your car’s ready.”

Mitch nods. “Thank you.” He walks past Andrew and turns to his employee. “I want you to keep looking for Jensen. Turn every single stone until you find him and when you do, you bring him here and call me immediately.”

“Yes, sir.”

He gets into his car and then he’s on the way to the airport to make some more money.  
  
[Chapter 6](http://alienat.livejournal.com/81277.html)


	7. Save You Save Me 6/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

Jared slides on his black gloves before pulling down his mask. Katie is standing next to him pushing her blonde hair beneath her own mask. They exchange a silent look. Jared feels his heart speeding up, feels the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the excitement that’s pooling in his belly.

For three days they’ve been observing Pileggi Mansion. For three days they’ve been working on a plan. Chris went to check out their security system the day they arrived in Dallas and Chad came up with the only possible way to manage the break in.

The plan is to go in, plant the bugs and then disappear again without any of Pileggi’s guys knowing something’s up. Jared laughed the first time Chad told them about the plan because it sounded so insane and impossible that Jared thought Chad was joking.

Jared should know by now that Chad never jokes about the job.

That’s why Chris is sitting in a van about a 100 yards up the road with an electromagnetic bomb, ready to detonate it when Jared gives the go-ahead. The bomb will destroy every electronic device in a 1 mile radius, which is causing the biggest problem for the team. They won’t be able to communicate once the bomb detonated.

The good thing, however, is that there is supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight and hopefully people will believe that this blackout was caused by lightning.

Jared looks up to the dark sky when the first raindrop falls. He can’t believe that they’re getting this lucky. Or not. Seconds later rain is pouring down and he’s drenched. Katie’s cursing next to him and he can hear Tom and Mike’s pissed off voices through his earpiece. They’re stationed at the other end of the yard and will take the left wing of the building to plant the bugs. Jared and Katie will take the right wing.

“Everyone in position?” Jared asks.

“Hunter and Thumper in position,” Tom answers immediately.

“Cowboy in position.”

Chris’ voice comes loud and clear over the earpiece and Jared wishes that they could keep in contact somehow. It’s the first time that they’re going to be completely cut off from any communication within the team and it makes Jared itchy. If something goes wrong all of them are on their own. It’s not something Jared agreed to lightly. But there’s no other way if they want to get into that Mansion.

“Mayhem?” Jared asks.

There’s static and then Chad’s voice echoes through Jared’s earpiece. “Okay, just remember what we talked about. This thing will fry every electronic device. It will kill the security system and the computers. It will also lock down the door to the security building at the front gate. There will also be no light. Use your flashlights but remember that there are still four of Pileggi’s guys running around the premises. Good luck guys. I’ll see you on the other side.”

Jared sighs. “Okay. Go!”

He pulls his earpiece out after he gave the order, watching Katie doing the same. Chad told them to do it, because he isn’t sure if they’d caused any damage if they’d stay in. Jared counts from ten backwards and when he reaches one all the lights go out at once.

It’s pitch black, rain pouring from the sky and all Jared has to rely on are his instincts. He throws the rope over the stone wall and helps Katie up first. Then he climbs the wall himself and seconds later he finds himself inside the walls of Pileggi Mansion. It’s eerily silent and Jared can only hear the rain falling on the ground.

They start their way over to the house, which is lying silent and dark in the middle of the premises. Suddenly lightning bathes the house and its surroundings in bright light. Jared looks around but he can’t spot any of Pileggi’s men.

Katie’s reached the back door to the grand living room and is picking the lock. Jared scans their surroundings again. It’s almost scary how silent and empty it is. There are supposed to be four men running around here. Where are they?

The door opens and Jared pulls some socks over his shoes. They don’t want to leave footprints everywhere, do they? Besides, now their rubber soles won’t make any noises on the expensive marble.

They start placing the bugs as soon as they’re inside. The bugs look completely innocent, like little brown insects and they put them behind picture frames and beneath tables. When they get to the entrance hall it’s the first time they hear voices. They’re quiet, coming from the basement.

Jared points upstairs and Katie follows him up, leaving the voices behind. The house is lit by lightning now and again and it’s enough light to see where they’re going. Jared would really hate having to use his flashlight. They open every single door, finding a lot of empty guest rooms.

When there are only two doors left on this floor, Jared motions for Katie to open the one on their right side while Jared opens the one on their left. He enters the room and just like that he knows that it’s Jensen’s. Or it was Jensen’s.

The bed is made. Pictures of sceneries are lining the walls and a huge LCD-TV is occupying one of the corners. On the desk he finds several books about math and economics. But looking around Jared realizes that this room doesn’t contain anything personal or important to Jensen. It’s clean and cold and Jared shudders at the thought that Jensen used to live here.

He wants to leave when the urge overcomes him to look beneath the bed. Nothing, not even porn magazines. He sighs and pushes back up, brushing against the pillows on Jensen’s bed in the progress. Jared just wants to put the pillows back in their place, when he notices something sticking out beneath them. He pulls on the little piece of paper and turns it around.

It takes him a second to realize that he’s looking at a photo of Jensen with his family. It’s old, yellowed and worn out. Jensen obviously looked at it a lot. On a whim Jared pushes it inside his chest pocket and turns around only to find Katie watching him with an odd look on her face. She sighs quietly and before Jared can ask what this means she makes her way back downstairs.

All of their bugs have been placed and Jared hopes that Mike and Tom have been able to do the same. Katie and he make their way back to the door that leads to the huge back yard, pull off their socks again and make their way to the wall.

It’s still raining heavily and Jared can’t think of anything better than a hot shower in their hotel room. First they have to get away from here, though. They climb back over the wall and make their way to the van they bought especially for this mission. They needed a car that had a complete mechanical carburetor and wouldn’t be affected by the electromagnetic bomb. They found two of them in different places and now Jared’s getting into one of the cars, starting the engine to warm it up.

In the other van Chris hopefully has made his way back to the hotel already.

Tom and Mike come running five minutes later. They climb in the car and all of them exchange matching grins. This was easy. If Jared thinks about it, maybe too easy. But they all wore their masks and even if someone realizes that this was a break in and not some freak lightning storm, no one will suspect them.

 

  


 

Jensen buries his head deeper into his pillow, closing his eyes tightly, while his hand wanders beneath the covers and inside his boxers. Long fingers wrap around his already hard cock stroking it lightly. God, he wishes Jared’s face wouldn’t appear every time he does this. Maybe it’s time to admit the attraction he’s feeling towards the other man.

He jerks faster, harder and Jared’s right there above him, swapping away his hand and taking over for Jensen. It feels so good and Jensen licks his lips, thinking about all the things he could do to Jared and Jared to him. He remembers the wings Jared has tattooed on his hipbone and in his mind he traces the lines with his fingertips, making Jared shiver and moan above him. If he keeps his eyes tightly closed he can even imagine that it’s Jared’s crotch he’s writhing and grinding against.

Small moans escape Jensen’s lips and he flips around on his back, his fingers pulling harder on his dick. He pushes two of his fingers between his lips, making them wet with spit. Trailing them down to his crack he imagines that they belong to Jared, that Jared is making him feel like this, skin too tight and blood boiling in his veins.

Jensen runs his fingers around the rim of his hole, just teasing and he almost begs for more. He almost opens his mouth and asks Jared to put his long gorgeous fingers inside him. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from embarrassing himself. His fingers circle his hole and when he pushes them in, another small moan falls from his lips. It feels so good and at the same time, it’s not enough.

He pumps his fingers in and out of his ass rapidly, while the hand on his dick slides down to rub over his balls, playing with them. It’s when he imagines that Jared tells him he’s so hot and tight that Jensen can’t hold his orgasm back any longer. He comes with Jared’s name on his lips, shooting his release over his hand and chest.

It takes him awhile to get down from his high and then Jensen just lies there, staring at the ceiling. This isn’t supposed to happen. He isn’t supposed to get attracted, to start liking the guy who supposedly is holding him prisoner. But he can’t help himself.

Jared’s so different from all the men he met before and he’s met a few over the last several years. Jared reminds Jensen of his dad. His dad was kind and generous and loving and he never expected anything in return. Everything Jensen learned about Jared in the last few weeks point in the same direction. It throws Jensen. He isn’t used to this.

The men he met over the years always wanted something from Jensen. They climbed inside his bed at night, made use of his hands and his mouth. The one time, one of them tried something more, his wife caught them. Jensen got sent back to social services and he was never happier about it.

The first time Jensen had sex, penetrative sex, was in high school and it was more about finding out how things work and not about being in love or anything. The guy was older than Jensen and he had watched Jensen for weeks. That’s how Jensen knew he was interested. He let the guy fuck him and never talked to him again. Then Mitch walked into his life.

Jared, however, doesn’t come to Jensen at night, doesn’t touch him like that. The times Jensen came onto him, taunted him, Jared walked away. But Jensen knows that Jared thinks he’s attractive. He’s noticed the looks Jared shoots him when he thinks Jensen isn’t looking and still Jared doesn’t make a move.

It confuses the hell out of Jensen and makes him itchy, waiting for the shoe to drop. A part of him wants to believe that this is real, that Jared’s real. But too many bad experiences keep him on his toes.

Eventually he reaches for the Kleenex on his nightstand, wiping away his sticky and cold come before making his way to the bathroom. It’s Sunday morning and the only day that Megan lets him sleep in. Not that he minds. He likes working with Megan and the horses, likes that she’s interested in him. They talk about a lot of things; books, art and he even learns something about the horses.

Maybe it’s time to finally admit that staying at the ranch isn’t so bad. Honestly, he can’t wait for Jared and his team to come back. Chris and Steve promised him a jam session and Chad invited him over for a battle of Madden tonight. Okay, so maybe seeing Jared again isn’t so bad, either.

After his shower he makes his way downstairs where Sam is sitting at the kitchen table, skimming through a cookbook.

“Hey, sweetie. You slept well?” she asks, getting up to get him a coffee.

Jensen stops her with a soft hand on her forearms. “Sit down, Sam. I can get my coffee myself. Thanks, though.”

Sam gives him a small smile, cocking her head. “You’ve changed, y’know?”

Jensen raises an eyebrow at her. “I have?”

Sam nods her head fondly. “When you first came here, you were distant and keeping everyone at arm’s length. It’s nice to see you opening up a little.”

“I guess I wasn’t so fond of the idea of staying here,” Jensen says and a small smile forms on his face. “Now, it’s not so bad anymore.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Sam puts toast and peanut butter in front of him. “We really like having you here. Now, eat up.”

He’s almost finishes with his toast when Alona walks inside. “Morning, Jen. You wanna go for a ride today? The weather is perfect.”

He nods, pushing the last piece of his breakfast into his mouth. “Sure, sounds great,” he says and Sam slaps the back of his head.

“No speakin’ with your mouth full.”

Jensen can’t keep the grin from appearing on his face. This feels as close to home as it can get. “Sorry,” he replies, still smiling brightly.

A little later, he walks over to the stables where Alona is waiting for him with Butterfly and Sunflower. Only Megan could have come up with those names. She’s such a girl.

“Where’s Megan? Haven’t seen her all morning.”

Alona laughs. “Could it be because you just climbed out of bed an hour ago?” she asks teasingly and Jensen huffs in fake annoyance. “She’s at the back paddock with Keith and Mitchell. There’s a problem with the fence and they wanna figure out a way to fix it.”

Jensen grins. “Keith, huh?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. It’s work,” Alona replies, but the glint in her eyes tells him that she noticed the looks Megan and Keith exchange too.

“For now,” Jensen laughs and helps Alona to put the saddle on Butterfly. “Hey, I brought my camera. Hope that’s not a problem.” Somehow, he hasn’t had the time to really try out his new camera and a ride sounds like the perfect time.

Alona shakes her head. “Not as long as you don’t take pictures of me.”

“Why? You’re beautiful.”

Alona blushes a little. “Thanks, but I’m not really photogenic.” She climbs on Sunflower. “C’mon, let’s go.”

They ride along the paddocks for a while and being on a horseback offers a completely new perspective for Jensen’s photos. Thankfully, Butterfly is a sweet and patient horse and doesn’t get nervous when he stops her over and over to take pictures of the scenery. Megan got him an 8 GB memory card with the camera, so he doesn’t have to worry about taking as many photos as he likes.

When they get back two hours later, Jensen’s butt hurts and his memory card is well-stocked. It’s nowhere near full, but Jensen thinks that there are enough pictures to find a few good ones. He needs to ask Megan for her laptop later.

Jared’s SUV is parked next to the main building and Jensen’s heart speeds up when he sees it. Jared’s been gone for only a few days and yet it feels like Jensen hasn’t seen him for weeks. He helps Alona to dry the horse and put the saddles away and the whole time he feels like exploding if he doesn’t see Jared right now.

Alona keeps watching him with a curious frown and a small smile on her face, but she doesn’t ask what has him on edge like that. She just dismisses him when they’re finished at the stable.

It costs him all of his strength not to run over to main house and show all of them how pathetically happy he is that they’re back. Before he walks into the living room, where he hears all of them talking animatedly, Jensen takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

Yet his gaze falls automatically on Jared when he walks into the room a second later. He looks amazing in his black pinstriped suit. His hair is push back behind his ears and his tie loosened around his neck. He’s talking to Megan, but looks at Jensen when he notices him and smiles brightly. The smile brings out his dimples and all Jensen can think about is Jared in only his jeans, standing in his bedroom a few days ago.

“Jensen, hey. Where’ve you been?” Jared asks, making his way over to pull Jensen into a short manly hug. Jensen should slowly get used to it. It’s Jared’s normal way of greeting people.

“I went on a ride with Alona. Took some photos too.” He holds up his camera and wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. When did he turn into a blushing, stuttering mess? Probably when he admitted to himself that Jared’s smokin’ hot.

“Really?” Jared says and he doesn’t look like he noticed how nervous Jensen is. “Can I see them? Maybe we can put some of them on the wall.”

Jensen’s a little surprised and admittedly shocked at Jared’s enthusiasm. “Ehm, you wanna put up my photos?”

“Sure,” Jared nods and grins. “If they’re any good of course.”

There’s that grin again. Jensen can feel his legs turning into jelly and his heart is beating so loud that he’s sure that Jared hears it. It’s Chris who saves him.

“Hey Jen.” He throws his arm around Jensen’s shoulder. “What do you think about a little jam session, huh? Just let me unpack and we’ll be back.”

Jensen grins back. “Sure, I’ll go and get my guitar.” It still feels like it’s only a dream, but the guitar waiting in his room really is his. “Don’t take too long.”

He makes his way upstairs. There’s a knock on the door when he takes the guitar out of its case. Jensen spins around and sees Jared standing there smiling at him.

“I think that’s the best birthday present you got, huh?” he asks.

Jensen nods sheepishly. “I’ve never got a present like this. I wasn’t into playing the guitar before my parents died.”

Jared’s smile turns sad. “Look,” he says, fumbling something out of his pocket, “when we were in Pileggi’s house I found this.”

He hands the little piece of paper over and Jensen’s heart stops. Tears are forming behind his eyes. He thought he’d never see this picture again. He thought he’d lost it forever and Jared got it back for him, without even knowing what it means to Jensen.

“I thought you might miss it and want it back,” Jared says hesitantly.

“Jared…,” Jensen breathes, before throwing his arms around Jared’s neck and pulling him close. “Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you so much.”

Jared’s arms come up behind him and pull Jensen even closer, one of the hands settling on the back of Jensen’s neck, the other in the small of his back. It feels nice, having Jared’s arms safely wrapped around him. Like nothing can ever happen to Jensen again. God, he wants to believe this so much, wants to melt in Jared’s embrace and let him take care of everything. He can’t though, that’s why he steps back the second it starts to feel like too much.

“I…,” he starts, reaching for his guitar. “Chris and Steve are probably waiting for me.”

Jared nods, but there’s something in his eyes that’s looking a lot like disappointment. “Sure. You go ahead. I’ll go and take a shower.”

They’re out in the hall, when Jensen stops. Jared has a right to know what this means to him. “Jared?”

Jared turns around and looks at him questioningly. “Yeah?”

“My best birthday present ever was the phone number of my brother,” Jensen says quietly.

Jared’s eyes widen and then the hallway lights up with his smile. “That’s great. Did you call him yet?”

Jensen sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, shaking his head. “Katie… she said that Mitch might be watching Josh and I don’t want to put him in danger.” He laughs humorlessly. “Besides what should I tell about where I’ve been and what I’ve done all this time? And there’s the whole thing with living here and not being allowed to leave.”

A sad shadow falls over Jared’s eyes and he nods. “You could always tell him the truth, y’know. He’s your brother. Or we could come up with a cover story.”

Jensen can’t help but smile. “You’re really good with those.”

Jared laughs. “I guess I am.” He turns serious again. “Listen Jensen, if you wanna call your brother, we can make sure that he’s safe. If you wanna meet your brother, we can bring him here without anyone noticing. You just have to say a word.”

Jensen nods slowly. He believes Jared. “I think I’d like to call my brother then.”

“Okay,” Jared smiles. “I’ll get Chad to work on a secure connection.”

“Jensen! You fell asleep up there?” Chris’ voice echoes loudly through the hall.

“I’m coming,” Jensen calls back, before turning back to Jared. “Thanks, Jared. For everything.”

Jared chuckles and shakes his head. “I’ll see you later, Jensen.”

 

  


 

_There’s blood everywhere and it smells like death. He can hear screams. His head is dizzy though, and he doesn’t know where he is. The air is hot and heavy around him, burning in his lungs. Two people are with him but he doesn’t recognize them, until both their heads turn towards him, looking at him with dead and empty eyes. Someone screams again._

“Jared! Jay, wake up!”

Jared pries his eyes open. His eyelids are heavy and he feels dizzy. His eyes finally settle on the face in front of him. Jensen has a concerned frown on his forehead. He looks so young like this.

“Jensen,” Jared whispers.

Jensen lets out a relieved sigh. “You had another nightmare,” he says softly.

Jared thinks and images of broken bones and dead bodies come back to him. He swallows hard. “Thanks for waking me.”

Jensen smiles. “You’re welcome and now scoot over.”

Jared frowns. “What?”

“I’m not gonna let you sleep alone,” Jensen reasons. “It’s what my mom did when I was still a kid.”

Jared wants to argue that Jensen’s barely an adult now, but Jensen’s arms coming around him and Jensen being pressed against Jared’s back shuts Jared up effectively. Jensen combs through his hair gently and Jared feels the bone deep tiredness pulling him in. His last thought is that he could get used to this.

 

  


 

Jared’s alarm clock rings a couple of hours later. Jensen’s gone and Jared asks himself if maybe he dreamed all of that. Like every morning when he’s home he pulls on his gym clothes and goes for a run. The clean air helps him clear his head and he comes to the conclusion that his mind played tricks with him last night. He feels a little disappointed about it.

Megan is reading the newspaper and having cereal for breakfast when he comes down from his shower again.

“Morning.” He kisses her head and goes to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Megan says hesitantly. “I heard you scream last night.”

Jared cringes. He hates that Megan knows about his nightmares and he doesn’t have to look at her to know that they scare her too.

“I’m sorry.”

Megan sighs. “Don’t be sorry, JT. But maybe you should go and see someone about it. It’s been almost four years.”

Jared shrugs. “I don’t wanna talk to a stranger about the worst day of my life.”

“Well, you need to talk to somebody. This is killing you, JT. And it’s gotten worse again,” Megan says determined. “Well, you don’t wanna talk to a stranger and you obviously don’t want to talk to me, then talk to Chris or Jensen.”

Jared’s head jerks up. “Jensen? What does he have to do with it?”

Megan looks at the cup of coffee in her hand, saying, “I went to wake you up, but he was already there kneeling next to your bed. He obviously cares. Maybe it’ll help to tell him.”

So, it wasn’t a dream. Jensen had really been there. Jared’s heart skips a beat at the realization. “He’s been through enough shit himself, Meg. I won’t load my own issues on his shoulders too,” he says.

Megan sighs again. “Well, just think about it.” She gets herself another coffee and Jared knows that this conversation is over. “So,” she starts, sounding a lot more cheerful than five seconds ago, “Mom’s charity ball is coming up in May. I want you to look over the guest list and the agenda. I mostly left the planning to Kelly Roberts over at MyEvent, but I guess we should at least pretend to be interested in this thing.”

Jared groans. “Shit, you know how much I hate this crap. Can’t you just approve the guest list and let the invitations being sent out.”

“Jared Tristan,” Megan chides. “This was very important to Mom and the least we can do is to keep it up for her. We already ordered an event company to do all the planning. So it shouldn’t be a problem to look over the guest list and the agenda.”

Jared takes another sip of his coffee. “Okay. Tell her to bring them to the office. I’ll have a look later.”

Megan grins. “Great. Oh and you should totally take Jensen.”

“Take me where?”

Jared spins around and sees Jensen padding inside the kitchen in jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair still looks sleep tousled and Jared really wants to run his hands through it, before pulling Jensen into a good morning kiss of course.

“To our charity ball in May,” Megan says cheekily and pulls Jared out of his thoughts, which is probably a good thing. He doesn’t think that bending Jensen over the kitchen island and fucking him before breakfast will go over so well.

Jensen just nods and gets himself a coffee. Normally he takes at least a little milk, but today Jared notices that he drinks it black.

“Didn’t sleep well?” he asks softly.

Jensen looks up from his coffee. “I had a lot of things on my mind,” he replies evasively.

“Sorry,” Jared says, avoiding Jensen’s gaze by looking into his own cup of coffee. “So,” he says a second later when it’s clear that Jensen won’t say anything, “I’ll ask Chad about the secure connection today and we might be able to call your brother tonight.”

Jensen gives him a short smile. “Sounds good.” He turns to Megan. “Would you mind if I go back to bed, Meg? I’m really not feeling so well.”

Megan looks at him intently, before looking at Jared and then back to Jensen. “No, sure. Go ahead. I’ll call you when it’s time for lunch. You need to eat something.” Jensen nods and leaves the room. “Okay, I don’t know what’s going on here, but you need to fix that.”

Jared looks at his sister a little stunned. “Me? I haven’t done anything.”

“Well, something clearly happened last night and I don’t care what, but you need to fix it,” Megan says determined. “I’m at the back paddock if you need me.”

She leaves the kitchen and Jared puts his head onto the table. How did his life get so complicated?

 

  


 

Jensen spends his day in bed and he knows it’s childish and pathetic, but he can’t bring himself to see Jared. Not more than he did this morning. He can’t even remember what the hell got into him that he climbed into bed with Jared last night. The only thing he remembers are Jared’s screams.

They had scared the crap out of Jensen and all he could think about was getting Jared to wake up and escape whatever nightmare held him prisoner. Jared had looked so damn grateful and happy to see Jensen and he couldn’t bear the thought that Jared might fall right into the same nightmare again if he stayed alone.

It’s almost dinner time when there’s a knock at Jensen’s door.

“Come in.”

It’s Jared who walks inside. “Hey,” he says quietly.

“Hey,” Jensen replies, sitting up in his bed.

“I’m not sure what I did to make you hate me again, but I apologize for everything,” Jared rushes to say and Jensen feels his cheek heating up.

“You didn’t do anything. It’s just that…,” he sighs. “I shouldn’t have gotten into your bed last night. I’m sorry.”

Jared smiles. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay and I really appreciate the gesture.”

“So, you’re not mad?” Jensen asks hesitantly.

Jared shakes his head. “No. Why would I be? I had a nightmare and you were there to take care of me. I really appreciate that.”

Jensen smiles. “Okay.”

“So,” Jared looks around, “are you ready to call your brother? Or do you rather wanna hide in here a little longer?”

Jensen chuckles. “Calling my brother sounds good. Even though I’m nervous as hell.”

“I’ll be there.” Jared stops dead when he seems to realize what he just said. “I mean… if you want me to.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

Jared waits in the hall while Jensen gets dressed again and together they walk towards the security building. The closer they get the more nervous Jensen gets. There are so many questions flying around in his head. So many what if’s that he has trouble to sort through them all. What if his brother doesn’t want to talk to him? What if he already knows what happened to Jensen and doesn’t care? What if…?

They go into Jared’s office and Jensen sits down, while Jared picks up the phone.

“You really want me to stay?” Jared asks.

Jensen nods quickly. “Yes, please.”

Jared nods. “Okay.” He hands Jensen the phone and dials 6. “I’m right here, Jen.”

Jensen nods and only calms down when Jared’s hand settles on the small of his back. It rings four times before a deep voice answers.

“Hello?”

The tears are already spilling down Jensen’s cheeks. Josh sounds so grown up. It takes him a second before he’s able to croak, “Josh, it’s me. Jensen.”


	8. Save You Save Me 7/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

Jensen’s heart is threatening to explode in his chest, it’s beating so fast. His hands are shaking, sweaty and cold, and he doesn’t know if he should feel scared or ecstatic. It’s been five days since Jensen talked to Josh on the phone. Five days since he heard his brother’s voice for the first time in years.

It had been a very emotional conversation, with a lot of tears on either side. Jensen learned that Mackenzie is now living with Josh. At first, he felt a little stab of betrayal but then Josh said that he tried to find Jensen, wanted for Jensen to live with them too. But the social service office assigned to Jensen’s case couldn’t find the files and no one could even remember Jensen. Josh told him that it had broken his heart to not be able to find Jensen and reunite him with his family.

Jensen cried and sobbed into the phone, all the while Jared sat next to him, rubbing soothing circles into Jensen’s lower back. He doesn’t think he would have made it through the phone call without Jared by his side. It’s an odd feeling, to want Jared next to him. In all those years, Jensen never wanted anyone to touch or hold him. With Jared he does and it scares the hell out of Jensen.

“Hey.”

Long fingers wrap around Jensen’s hands, rubbing them gently. Jensen tenses for a second, before he realizes that it’s Jared who’s sitting next to him. He’s holding Jensen’s hands tightly in his and Jensen feels Jared’s warmth spread in them. He swallows hard, before meeting Jared’s hazel-green eyes. They’re full of concern and Jensen shivers beneath the soft caring look.

“You okay?” Jared asks.

Jensen sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“It’s going to be okay, y’know. He’s your brother and he loves you. He’ll understand.”

Jensen frowns. “What if he doesn’t? What if he thinks it’s my fault?”

Jared gives him a sad smile. “He won’t. And if he does – and that’s a big if – then Chris, Chad and I will be there to kick him out.”

Jensen huffs out a laugh. Chris and Chad had already told him that they wouldn’t let his brother act like an ass and that if he did Jensen was supposed to come to them and tell them.

“Everything will be fine, you’ll see. If he’s anything like the teenager you described to me, he will be thrilled to see you again,” Jared says softly. “There’s no reason to freak out.”

The door to the living room opens and Megan walks inside, giving both of them a small smile. “He’s almost here. Chris just called. They’re about ten minutes out.”

Jensen nods and chews on his bottom lip nervously. Ten more minutes and he’ll be face to face with his brother again. Almost seven years; he prayed that he would see his brother again and now he’s so damn scared that he’s shaking like a leaf.

Megan pulls him into her arms from behind the couch Jensen and Jared are sitting on. “We’re here. If he’s going to be an ass, I’ll kick him out myself. You’re a part of this family now, Jen. I’m not gonna let him hurt you.”

Jensen feels the tears burning behind his eyes. He’s still not sure what he did to deserve Megan’s love and care. He’s only been at the ranch for a little over a month.

“She’s right,” Jared says, looking at Jensen softly. “We have your back.”

Shit, he’s going to cry before Josh even gets here. He nods, not able to form one single word without bursting into tears. All the display of love and adoration towards him still makes Jensen a little itchy, but slowly he comes to the realization that it’s completely genuine and without any hidden agendas. Megan, Jared and all the others just don’t have it in them to fake all those deeply felt feelings.

A honking horn pulls Jensen back to the room and his heart speeds up a little more, if that’s possible. He jumps up; looking around like a deer caught in the headlights and Jared’s there again, pulling Jensen’s hands to him once more.

“Hey, calm down. Everything will be fine. We’ll be with you,” he says quietly, but determined.

Jensen nods and croaks, “Thank you.”

Jared smiles and Jensen’s legs feel like jello for a completely different reason now. He looks down to the floor to escape Jared’s intense eyes for a second and then Megan is there, pulling him towards the front door.

“C’mon, Jen. We don’t want to keep your brother waiting.”

Jensen swallows the lump in his throat and follows Megan tentatively outside. He throws a look over his shoulder only to find Jared walking right behind him and smiling encouragingly at Jensen. They step out onto the porch the moment Chris stops the car.

For a second nothing happens and then the passenger door opens and a young man gets out. He has short blond hair that’s styled into little spikes and is wearing blue jeans and a light green t-shirt. He looks so different from the eighteen-year-old teenager Jensen remembers, but then again, he looks just the same.

Josh looks around hesitantly, until his eyes come to lie on Jensen. A small smile forms on his face and he gives a little wave. It’s all Jensen needs to fly down the stairs and into his big brother’s arms. Josh catches him, pulling him close into a tight embrace. They’re laughing and crying at the same time. Jensen’s shaking and Josh just holds him, lets him cling to the back of his t-shirt, whispering soothing words into Jensen’s ear.

“Shh, I’m here now. It’s okay. I got you.”

It makes Jensen only cry harder and cling even tighter to Josh. He can’t believe that his brother’s finally here, that he’s able to bury his face against his brother’s neck. Josh rubs his hands over his back gently, letting Jensen get it all out.

When finally the last tear ebbs away, Jensen pulls back, smiling embarrassingly at Josh. His brother gives him a smile too.

“It’s good to see, lil’ brother.”

Jensen nods. “You too,” he hiccups and Josh laughs throwing an arm around his shoulder.

It’s then that Jensen realizes they’re alone. Chris, Megan and Jared are gone and Jensen knows it’s because they didn’t want to intrude the family reunion. He smiles a little.

“You wanna go inside? Meet everyone?” he asks and Josh nods.

“Sure. I have to thank them for taking care of you, while I couldn’t.” A sad smile falls across Josh’s face and Jensen’s heart aches for his brother.

“Not your fault,” he says quietly.

Josh huffs. “It feels a lot like it is.”

Jensen doesn’t know what to say; doesn’t know how to take away the guilt Josh is feeling. He knows that what happened to him isn’t his brother’s fault, but he doesn’t know how to make Josh believe that as well.

“C’mon, I’m guessing Megan is dying to meet you.”

Josh chuckles and nods. “Okay, then. Lead the way.”

Jensen leads them to the living room and isn’t surprised to find Jared, Megan and Chris waiting there. Megan jumps up the minute they enter and Jensen lets out a small laugh.

“Okay, you’re first.” Megan beams and Jensen turns to Josh. “Josh, this is Megan. She’s been showing me the ropes working on the ranch. Megan, this is my brother Josh.”

Josh holds out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Megan slaps his hand away and pulls a surprised Josh into a bear hug. “It’s so great to finally meet Jensen’s family. I’m so glad you here.”

Jensen laughs. “Welcome to the patent Padalecki-hug.”

Josh looks a little stunned when Megan lets go of him, but then a happy grin forms on his face and he gives her an appreciative nod. Megan grins back and sits down next to Jared again. Jensen turns to Chris then.

“Josh, meet Chris Kane. He showed me how to play the guitar.”

Josh raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?”

Chris nods. “Your brother is really talented. You should ask him to play for you sometime.”

Josh grins. “I definitely will.”

They shake hands briefly, before Josh turns to Jared. He’s stood from where he sat on the couch only seconds before and looks at Josh intently.

“Josh, this is Jared. He…,” Jensen stops, not knowing how to describe what Jared did for him.

Jared holds out his hand. “It’s really nice to meet you, Josh.”

Josh grabs the hand and shakes it, his eyes never leaving Jared’s. It’s as if they’re communicating silently and it makes Jensen feel a little nervous. They’re both very reserved in their greeting. Nothing like Josh was with Megan or Chris. This is different, as if Josh’s aware that there’s something between Jensen and Jared, not even Jensen’s sure exists.

“You too, man. I need to thank all of you so much for taking care of Jensen when I couldn’t. I… this really means a lot to me,” Josh rushes to say.

Jared nods. “You’re welcome. It wasn’t really a hardship.”

They haven’t told Josh everything about how they met; just that Jared offered Jensen a place to stay, when he needed one. Jensen knows that sooner or later Josh will ask questions about the how and why, but right now he’s glad that Josh seems to accept all of their explanations.

“Maybe we should give you two some space,” Megan suggests. “Just call if you need anything, okay?”

Jensen nods hesitantly. “Yeah, thanks.”

Josh smiles. “It was really nice to meet y’all.”

Jared nods. “We’ll see you at dinner, then.”

He looks a little like he doesn’t want to leave Jensen alone, but then he leaves, squeezing Jensen’s shoulder shortly in passing. Jensen leans into the touch for only a second and it gives him the strength he needs to talk to Josh alone.

Chris gives him an encouraging smile, whispering “Just call if anything happens. We’ll be close”. Jensen smiles and nods. Then he and Josh are alone in the room and all of a sudden Jensen feels nervous and vulnerable again.

“They seem nice,” Josh says quietly.

Jensen nods. “Yeah, they’re great. They’ve been taking good care of me.”

Josh nods, walking around the living room and checking out the few pictures that are standing on the shelves. Jensen rocks back and forth on his heels, feeling at a loss of words. It feels different from the moment they shared outside. The tension tangible in the air.

“So,” Josh turns to look at Jensen again. “Jared? Is he your boyfriend?”

Jensen’s heart stops for a second and he waits for Josh to add that he doesn’t want to have a fag for a brother. Josh stays silent, just waiting for Jensen to elaborate.

“No,” he shakes his head. “We’re both gay, though. So if you have a problem with that, you should get it out now,” he says defiantly.

Josh looks a little taken aback by Jensen’s abrasiveness for a second, but then he rushes to say, “What? No! That’s not why I asked. I just wanted to know if I need to give him the big brother speech.”

Jensen deflates a little and feels like an asshole for talking to his brother like this. “Sorry,” he says quietly.

In two long strides, Josh is in front of Jensen, his fingers wrapping tightly around Jensen’s shoulders. “Don’t be sorry, Jen. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

Jensen avoids Josh’s gaze, looking on the ground and shrugs. “Jared’s a nice guy. The nicest I’ve met in a while,” he admits quietly.

Josh sighs. “What happened to you, Jen? You said that Jared gave you a place to stay, when you needed one. But how did you meet and why would you need a place to stay anyway?”

There’re the dreaded questions Jensen’s not sure how to answer. He leads Josh to one of the couches and motions for his brother to sit down next to him. He plays with the hem of his shirt, just to be able to avoid Josh’s eyes, when he starts talking.

“There are things I can’t talk about,” he starts, “and there are things I’m not ready to talk about. But I’ll try to tell you everything else; just try to understand that there are things that I won’t be able to tell you.”

Josh frowns. “Okay,” he says hesitantly.

“Good,” Jensen nods. “See, I spent the first few years after mom and dad’s death in a few foster homes. Let’s just say none of them were good people.” Josh gasps, but Jensen ignores it. If he doesn’t get it out now, he never will. “It was shortly before my seventeenth birthday when a guy offered me a permanent home and an education, for a few conditions I had to agree to.”

“What conditions?” Josh whispers. He sounds completely shocked.

“Let’s just say it’s nothing you normally expect a seventeen-year-old boy to do,” Jensen says evasively. He’s not sure he’ll ever find the courage to tell his brother everything Mitch expected from him. “Well, anyway, life wasn’t so bad after that. I lived in a big home, had home schooling. It was okay.” He swallows. “This guy, he’s also the reason the social workers lost my files. He paid them to. “

“What?” Josh asks angrily. “Why? Who is this guy anyway?”

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m sorry but I can’t tell you that.” Josh looks at him stunned. “Just believe when I say it’s too dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Josh says slowly. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jensen sighs. “This guy? He’s involved with a lot of illegal business and has a lot of influence to cover it up. That’s also the reason Jared and I met. This guy ordered a hit on me.”

“What?” Josh yells, curling his fingers into a hard fist. “You have to tell me his name, Jen. I’m going to kick his ass so hard. Why did he want you dead anyway? Did you refuse any of his conditions?” Josh spits out.

Jensen lets out a deep breath. He should have known that Josh would freak out and demand Mitch’s name. He’d do the same if he were in Josh’s shoes. “No,” he says seriously. “I won’t tell you his name. I’m not letting him hurt you. You understand? You just have to accept that.”

Josh huffs angrily, but nods. “Okay.”

“Good. Now your second question. We think that I saw something I wasn’t even aware of at that time and that’s why he needed me gone. Jared saved me and brought me here.”

Josh shakes his head. “I don’t understand. He owns a software company, how did he save you?”

“I can’t tell you that. You just have to believe me when I say that I’d be dead by now if he didn’t do what he did that day.”

Josh shakes his head. “Is that why I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone where I was going?”

Jensen nods. “Yes. The bad guy? We think he’s still looking for me. That’s why I couldn’t come to you.”

Josh runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to say, Jen. “I’m sorry” doesn’t seem to cut it.”

Jensen smiles. “You didn’t know, Josh. You couldn’t have and if you did, we both might be dead now.”

Josh shudders, reaching out for Jensen to pull him into his arms. Jensen goes willingly, laying his head on his brother’s shoulder. “So, Jared watches out for you? Protects you?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah,” he whispers. “They all do. But Jared… yeah, he watches out for me.” Josh’s arms hold him tightly and Jensen can feel his brother tremble beneath his own hands. “It’s okay, Josh. I’m fine.”

“I should have been there. I should have looked harder. I should have asked more questions,” Josh stutters.

“You did everything you could,” Jensen says. “There was no way you could have known that someone paid the social worker to get rid of my files.”

He lets Josh cry in silence then, holding his brother and giving the same comfort Josh had given to him outside. When Josh finally pulls back and wipes his eyes, Jensen lets out a relieved breath.

“So,” he says, “how about you? What have you been up to?”

Josh huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “You really want to know?”

“Of course,” Jensen nods. “Just because I haven’t had the best seven years, doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear about some happy things.”

Josh takes out his wallet, reaching inside and retrieving three photos. He hands the first one to Jensen. It shows a young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen, with long blond hair and a blinding smile.

“She looks like mom,” Jensen says in awe.

Josh nods. “Yeah, she’s her spitting image. She has a temper, though. If she knew I’d be here seeing you, she would have thrown a fit to accompany me.”

Jensen smiles. “Maybe next time.”

“Mac would love that. She talks about you a lot. Y’know, things like ‘You think Jensen would like that?’, ‘What do you think Jensen’s doing right now?’, ‘You think we ever see him again?’.”

Jensen fights against the tears that are threatening to fall. “I wondered that myself.” He wants to give the picture back, but Josh shakes his head.

“Keep it. It’s yours now.”

“Thanks.” Jensen pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and points at the other pics. “What else have you got?”

Josh gives him the next picture. “That’s Karen. I met her in college. We got married last year.”

Jensen looks at the picture showing Josh with a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and huge brown eyes. He feels sad that he wasn’t there for his brother’s wedding. “She looks nice.”

“She is. She’ll be thrilled to meet you. Karen was the one to keep me sane when I searched for you. She supported me every step of the way.”

The last picture is an ultrasound and Josh says proudly, “That’s your little niece or nephew. We don’t know yet. Karen is due in early August. I’d really like you to be there with us, then.”

Jensen laughs and pulls Josh into a tight hug. “Congrats, bro. This is awesome and I’d be honored to be there.”

“Y’know, you can keep the photos, just so you don’t forget us,” Josh says softly.

Jensen shakes his head. “Thanks, but you’re my family, I could never forget you. I’m keeping the pics anyway, though.”

 

  


 

Jared feels restless, sitting in the kitchen and drinking one coffee after the other. Sam’s watching him, eyebrows raised and he squirms under her gaze.

“You know that Jensen would call if he’d needed you, right?” she asks.

Jared nods, rolling his mug between his hands. It’s been hours since they left Jensen and Josh alone in the living room. Now and again Jared hears distinctive laughter and thinks that everything is okay. But still, he feels like he should be in there with Jensen.

Over the last week, he and Jensen had become closer and Jensen had opened up a little more to him. Jared had enjoyed their little conversations and they even went on a ride once. It’s nice to be able to spend time with Jensen.

Things are changing between them slowly but surely and Jared can’t do anything about it but accept it. The way Jensen watches him sometimes, makes Jared feel hot all over, and god, the urge to kiss Jensen gets stronger every time Jared sees Jensen. He wants to take care of Jensen, wants to make him happy.

So okay, maybe he’s a little jealous of Josh, that Josh can make Jensen laugh freely and be happy, so easily.

The kitchen door opens and Misha walks inside. Jared groans inwardly. He can’t deal with his friend right now. He avoided Misha the whole of last week and he knows that Misha doesn’t take lightly to being avoided.

“Hey, Sam? How’s my favorite housekeeper?” Misha drops a kiss to Sam’s hair.

She laughs. “I’m good, sweetie. You want coffee?”

Misha nods and sits down across from Jared, staring at him. Jared squirms under Misha’s gaze, looking for an escape route. He knows that Misha will follow wherever he goes, though. He sighs.

“Sam, could you give us a minute?” he asks.

Sam raises and eyebrow, putting Misha’s mug in front of him. “Sure. Just don’t kill each other.”

“We’ll try to not leave a mess,” Misha jokes and Sam laughs.

Five seconds later, Sam’s gone and the tension is tangible in the room.

“So, you wanna explain to me why you’re avoiding me?” Misha directly cuts to the chase.

Jared shakes his head and shrugs. “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Hmm,” Misha mumbles. “That why I had to drive an hour out here to finally get you to talk to me?”

Jared sighs and takes another sip from his coffee. It’s hot and burns in his throat a little. It also gives him a little time to organize his thoughts.

“What’s going on, Jay? You’ve always been able to talk to me,” Misha prods. “Does this have anything to do with Jensen staying here?” Jared cringes and hopes that Misha doesn’t notice, he has no such luck. “Oh my god, it is, isn’t it?” Misha laughs. “Has somebody finally gotten under your skin? I’ve been waiting for this to happen for years now.”

“It won’t work,” Jared says quietly.

Misha frowns. “Why? Jensen seems to like you.”

“He’ll be gone in six months,” Jared explains.

“What? Why? I thought he needed a place to stay.”

Jared nods. “He does. It’s complicated, really. But in a few months he’ll leave and move on with his life.”

Misha takes a sip from his coffee and stares at Jared a little longer. “But that’s not the only reason, is it? There’s something else you’re not telling me.”

Jared sighs. It’s better to get it all out now. “Jensen’s been through a lot. He’s had a few hard years and I’m not going to take advantage of him or force him into something, just because he thinks he needs to be grateful.”

Misha nods. “I’m not going to ask you about what Jensen went through because it’s none of my business. But why would you think that you’re taking advantage of him, if you tell him that you have feelings for him?”

“I brought him here, gave him a safe place to stay. I’m not going to jeopardize his trust because I can’t keep my dick in my pants, Misha. That boy – and he is only a boy – has always been taken advantage of and I refuse to be that guy,” Jared tells him seriously.

“What if Jensen wants it too?”

“He doesn’t. He can’t know what he wants,” Jared says quietly.

Misha raises his eyebrows. “Don’t you think you’re giving him too little credit here? Jensen’s twenty-one.”

“You don’t know what he’s been through. Hell, I don’t know all of it. But I know enough and I know that I refuse to be the next guy.” Jared shakes his head and takes his mug over to the sink. “We’re having a BBQ tonight, you’re welcome to stay. But I have to get some work done.”

Misha nods. “Okay. But I really think you should give Jensen a choice here too.”

Jared sighs. “Duly noted.”

 

  


 

It’s later that night, after the BBQ that Jared finds Jensen sitting on the back porch. He’s looking at some photos. Jared wants to go back inside and give him some privacy, when Jensen looks up and notices him.

“Hey,” he smiles.

“Hi,” Jared says quietly. “I just wanted to go inside again, give you some privacy.”

“I’d like you to stay,” Jensen says softly and Jared can’t resist him. That’s why he sits down next to Jensen, not too close of course.

“Where’s Josh?” he asks curiously.

“In bed. I wanted to go too, but I can’t sleep,” Jensen smiles fondly. “I’m too hyper.”

“Exciting day,” Jared says, smiling.

Jensen nods. “Yeah.” He grows serious after that, looking at Jared with something in his eyes Jared can’t interpret. “All thanks to you.” Jared doesn’t know what to say, Jensen’s green eyes are boring into him intensely. “Really Jay, thank you.”

It’s the first time that Jensen called him by his nickname when he’s not taking care of Jared after a nightmare. The way his name rolls of Jensen’s tongue makes shivers run down his spine.

“You’re welcome,” Jared whispers.

They’re still looking into each other eyes and it’s intense and overwhelming. Jared wants to put some distance between them, but he can’t move. It’s like Jensen’s gaze keeps him locked to the place where he’s sitting right now. It makes him feel hot, and god, he wants to lean forward and capture Jensen’s beautiful full lips in a soft kiss.

It’s Jensen though, who leans forward, brushing his lips against Jared’s in a barely there kiss. It only lasts a second, but it stills turns Jared’s life upside down. No matter how small that kiss was he’ll never be able to forget about it. It’s filled with so much gratitude and adoration that it makes Jared tear up.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Jared.”

Jared jerks his eyes open and sees that Jensen is making his way inside. The glass door to the living room closes behind Jensen, and Jared’s left alone with all the confusing thoughts flowing through his mind.


	9. Save You Save Me 8/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

It’s early afternoon when Jared comes home from the headquarters of Padalecki Inc.. He’s had two meetings with Jeff and some investors. One day his brain will explode with all the numbers and figures they’re trying to embed in it. He’s just glad that Jeff is responsible to keep the company running, because Jared’s sure that Padalecki Inc. would long be bankrupt if he had to run it all by himself.

“I don’t get how you survive all those boring meetings,” Katie yawns, riding shotgun.

As his personal assistant, she had to be there for both meetings and Jared saw her more than once hiding a yawn. Jean, Jeff’s secretary, thankfully had been in charge of the minutes; otherwise they might have had a problem.

“It’s called being a professional,” Jared laughs.

Katie huffs. “Yeah, right. Besides, I’m a professional. I just work better with a gun pressed to my head, that’s all.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He grins at Katie and she rolls her eyes at him.

“Any new missions, so I can get out of this lethargic state of mind?” she asks.

Jared shakes his head and deep inside he has to admit that he’s glad. Okay, so he misses the adrenaline pumping through his veins, misses the thrill of the unknown and the excitement of maybe getting caught. But then he thinks of being apart from Jensen and all these things fade into the background at the prospect of spending more time with Jensen.

“Shame,” Katie mumbles.

Jared jerks his head around. He almost forgot that she’s still sitting next to him. “You should go to the gym, work off all that energy of yours.”

Katie sighs and shrugs. “I just might. _I_ don’t have a Jensen to keep me entertained.”

Jared rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated breath. “Just get out. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Katie cackles, but grabs her bag and climbs out of the black SUV. “See you later, Jare-bear.”

A fond smile forms on his face as soon as Katie slams the passenger side door shut. He really loves his team, even though they’re teasing him more often than not. He finally gets out of the car himself, taking his laptop bag with him and walking into the main house.

Sam’s just walking through the hallway, carrying a huge basket of linen and Jared rushes to take it from her.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Sam says, when Jared puts it onto the huge kitchen table. “You’re home early.”

Jared huffs. “My brain would have exploded if Jeff had tried to feed it anymore numbers! I really don’t know how dad did it.”

Sam laughs. “He had Jeff, just like you do.”

“God Sam, I swear if Jeff didn’t run the whole thing, we’d be bankrupt tomorrow,” Jared groans.

“It’s a good thing, he’s running things then,” Sam grins. “Now, do you want something to eat?”

Jared shrugs. “We had Chinese for lunch, but I wouldn’t say no to one of your famous sandwiches.”

Sam laughs. “Why do I even ask?”

Jared gives her a broad grin. “I really don’t know. Why do you?” He sits down at the kitchen island, watching Sam pulling out tomatoes, lettuce and cucumber. “So, Megan and Jensen are at the stables, I take it?”

Sam doesn’t look up from where she’s cutting the tomatoes and shakes her head. “Megan is discussing things about the horse show at the beginning of June with Keith and Alona. Jensen’s upstairs, pouting.”

Jared raises his eyebrows. “Pouting? Why’s he pouting?”

Sam sighs. “I guess he misses his brother and sister. Mumbled something about being stuck on this ranch again.”

Jared groans and rubs a hand over his face. “God, and here I thought he gotten used to being here.”

“It could be cabin fever,” Sam says. “He’s been here almost two months now and hasn’t been anywhere, except the hardware store in town, since you took him to San Antonio for new clothes.” She puts salad cream on one side of the bread she’s using for Jared’s sandwich. “Y’know, maybe you could take him to the charity ball in a few weeks. It’d definitely be a change of scenery.”

Jared sighs. He can totally understand Jensen has cabin fever. He’d be going crazy if he’d have to stay confined to one place for that long. But still, he can’t take Jensen to the charity ball. Press will be there; photos will be taken and printed in newspapers. It’s just too big of a risk to take. But maybe there’s another way.

“Hey Sam?” Sam looks up at him questioningly. “Would you mind making a little picnic basket for me? I’m taking Jensen for a ride. Might help him with his cabin fever.”

Sam smiles. “No problem. You go and get the boy and I’ll have everything ready when you come back down.”

Jared grins and sprints up the stairs, knocking on Jensen’s door only seconds later. A mumbled ‘What?’, is enough invitation for Jared and he pushes open the door to Jensen’s room. Jensen is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Jared says, grinning. “I heard you were pouting.”

Jensen huffs. “I don’t pout. I’m not a girl.”

Oh, Jared knows that Jensen’s not a girl. If he were, Jared wouldn’t have the problem of resisting the temptation. Nothing had happened after Jensen had kissed him the night of Josh’s visit, but that doesn’t mean Jared didn’t think about it.

“C’mon, Jen. It’s such nice day outside. You shouldn’t spend it inside.” Jared lets out a deep breath. “Don’t you want to go for a ride with me? Sam’s making sandwiches for us to take.”

Jensen crinkles his nose, but swings his legs off the bed and stands up. His t-shirt rides up a little and Jared catches a glimpse of pale white skin covered in freckles. God, he really likes to torture himself.

“I’m only going because of Sam’s sandwiches, just so we’re clear,” Jensen says.

Jared chuckles. “Got it. I’ll go get changed and meet you downstairs in five minutes, okay?”

Jensen sighs and nods. “Yeah, fine.”

Jared whoops and runs out of the room. He loses his Armani suit for comfortable jeans that hug him like a second skin, and a light blue t-shirt. He runs his fingers through his hair, to get at least a little of the gel out.

Five minutes later he’s walking into the kitchen, finding Jensen helping Sam to pack the picnic basket. Jensen’s eyes widen a little when he sees Jared and he licks his lips. Jared swallows at the move and feels his dick stir in his pants. Maybe he should have put on the baggy jeans he has in his closet somewhere.

“Ready?” he asks, sounding breathless. Maybe going on a ride wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Jensen nods, taking the basket with their goodies from Sam. “Thanks, Sam. See you later.”

“Have fun you boys.”

Jared shoots Sam a grateful smile and then follows Jensen outside towards the stables. As soon as they enter the stable where Butterfly and Jared’s stallion Shadow have their stalls, Jared hears distinctive whispers and laughs. He frowns, but then Megan walks into the aisle.

“Hey, bro. Didn’t think you’d be back yet.”

His sister looks a little disheveled, her shirt pulled half out of her pants and her hair sticking up in every direction. It hits Jared then that he and Jensen interrupted something.

“I… Jen and I we wanted to go on a ride,” he stutters, a little stunned at seeing his sister in this state.

Jensen chuckles. “Didn’t mean to disturb you, though.”

Megan has the decency to blush a little. “No, don’t worry. It was just really hot in here.”

Jensen nods amused. “Yeah, right. We’ll be outta your hair in a second.”

Jared just wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. This is so embarrassing. Thank god, they walked in now and not ten minutes later.

“C’mon, Jay. Let’s saddle the horses.” Jensen grabs his hand and pulls him down to Shadow’s box.

They saddle him and Butterfly in record time and are on the horses’ backs a few minutes later. They ride out of the stable and Jared can’t believe what he witnessed right now. Damn, Megan is growing up.

“Who? What?” Jared frowns. “What the hell just happened?” he asks confused.

Jensen laughs. “I’m guessing Megan got herself a boyfriend.”

Jared sighs. “But…”

“Hey,” Jensen interrupts him. “No freaking out here. She’s twenty-four. Don’t you think that’s old enough?”

“Yeah, but…,” Jared says quietly, “she never told me about him.”

Jensen chuckles. “I’m sure she will tell you everything when she’s ready.”

Jared nods. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts and feelings regarding Jensen, that he didn’t notice that Megan had a boyfriend. Shit, what else did he miss?

A hand touches his thigh gently and pulls him out of his thoughts. When he looks up, he sees Jensen looking at him with soft eyes.

“Seriously, Jay. You need to stop thinking so hard, you’ll give yourself a headache.”

“It’s just, that… She always told me about these things before,” Jared sighs. “I’m her brother. She should be able to tell me about things like this.”

“Did you tell your sister about each and every boyfriend you had?” Jensen asks, grinning.

Jared squirms under his gaze. “Never really had time for boyfriends,” he admits.

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “You’re twenty-eight, Jay. There must have been one or two.”

“Sex and hook-ups yes. Serious relationships, not so much,” he says quietly. “Never had the time. Maybe never found the right person to make time, y’know.”

Jensen watches him silently for a long time. Heat pools in Jared’s belly by the way Jensen’s eyes are solely focused on him. He swallows hard and forces himself to look forward.

“Do you regret it?” Jensen asks.

Jared shrugs. “Never really thought about it. Maybe a little.”

They fall silent after that, just riding alongside each other for the next hour or so. When Jared stops the horses, Jensen jumps down and stretches. His t-shirt rides up again and god, Jared wants. His fingertips itch with the need to touch.

Thinking about their earlier conversation, Jared realizes with force that he’d make time for Jensen; that he is making time for Jensen right now. He busies himself with taking down the blanket, grabbed from the main house, and laying it on the ground.

Jensen drops down, settling with his hands behind his head and Jared wants nothing more than to cover his body with his own. God this ride was the worst idea Jared’s ever had. He sits down next to Jensen and pulls out the sandwiches Sam made for them. She also added soda and four apples to the basket.

“So,” Jared starts, “you feel a little better?”

Jensen props up on one elbow and eyes Jared with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“Sam and I figured that you had a serious case of cabin fever,” Jared says, handing Jensen one of the turkey sandwiches.

Jensen huffs. “It’s not that I don’t like the ranch. I do. It’s just the fact that I’m not allowed to leave that makes me still a little itchy.” Jared opens his mouth to say something, but Jensen stops him and continues, “And I get it. Okay, I know why it’d be bad to leave and I really don’t wanna see Mitch ever again. But it still makes me restless.”

Jared nods. “I’m sorry, y’know? That it’s the way it is. I wish I could take you somewhere and show you the world.”

The words just tumble out of Jared’s mouth before he’s even aware that he’s said them. Jensen is looking at him with huge eyes.

“You do?”

Jared sighs. “Jensen, do you really think I’m enjoying the situation how it is right now? You think I like keeping you confined to the ranch? No, I don’t. I wish you could go and visit your brother; live the life you want.”

Jensen looks down at his hands, his fingers playing with the seams of the blanket. “I never thanked you for what you did for me,” he says barely audible. “You saved me, Jay,” he looks up at Jared again and his eyes are dark with emotion. “Without knowing me or expecting anything in return. You did that and all you ever got was an ungrateful little brat screaming at you.” He swallows hard, giving Jared a small smile. “So, thank you. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

Jared’s stunned and it takes him a second to process what exactly Jensen’s saying, but then he shoots Jensen a bright smile. “You’re welcome, Jen.” He takes a sip from his soda. “Y’know, I might have a solution for the cabin fever.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “You do?”

Jared nods.”Yeah. It’s not perfect or anything, but it’ll get you outta the house for a while.”

“I’m all ears.”

“You know that we have this charity ball in a few weeks?” Jensen nods. “Well, we’ll be staying at our townhouse for a few days before the ball. To make sure everything’s ready. How about you come with us? You could lounge by the pool, maybe do some laps. It would definitely be a change of scenery.”

“Won’t there be reporters at the ball?” Jensen asks, with a frown.

Jared sighs. “Yeah and I think you attending the ball is too much of a risk. But you can stay upstairs that night; veg out in front of the TV while Meg and I have to entertain San Antonio’s old money.”

Jensen grins. “You thought it through, huh?”

Jared grins back. “A little.”

“Well, I’d love to go with you to San Antonio and get out a little bit. And believe me I don’t mind staying upstairs while you deal with all those superficial people at your charity ball,” Jensen chuckles.

Jared huffs. “I really hate this stuff, but it was important to my mom. That’s why Meg and I still keep it up.”

Jensen nods. “My mom loved doing charity work. She volunteered at the shelter. Now and again she’d organize bake sales and such things to raise some money. I remember sitting at the kitchen table when she baked the cookies and muffins for those things. She’d always let me try the dough.”

Jared hearts breaks at the sadness in Jensen’s voice. “Jen…”

Jensen shakes his head. “It’s okay. I just miss her and my dad all the time. But I’m fine.”

Jared knows Jensen’s lying, he can see it his eyes, but he can respect Jensen for not wanting to talk about it. He nods.

“Okay. Now eat your sandwich. Sam’s made it especially for you.”

Jensen smiles at Jared gratefully and takes a big bite of his sandwich. A little moan escapes his lips and Jared laughs. Just like that, the tension is broken.

 

  


 

The water closes above Jensen’s head and every outside sound fades away to a buzz in his ears. The last time he used a pool was when he was still living with Mitch and he enjoys the feeling of lightness it gives him now. Back at Mitch’s house there was always someone watching him, eyeing him from head to toe and he always expected Mitch to take him right there in the pool, in front of his men; Mitch did that twice.

Now, Jensen doesn’t care if someone watches. He might even wish for Jared to watch him, see how his muscles work beneath his skin. He can imagine that Jared would flush and look away. If he wasn’t slowly getting frustrated with Jared’s restraint, he might find it adorable.

His feet touch the bottom of the pool and he pushes up, breaking through the surface, panting for air. Jensen pushes back the hair from his face, to see Megan walking over to the edge of the pool. She’s wearing a red tankini and her tanned skin brings the color out perfectly.

Jensen grins. “Hey, beautiful.”

Megan laughs. “Ass-kisser.”

She jumps into the pool gracefully and splashes some water at Jensen when she surfaces again. Soon enough, they both engage in a full on water fight; screaming and laughing.

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

Jared’s voice cuts through the air. Jensen stops splashing water at Megan for a second, turning towards Jared. That, however, is a mistake, because Megan jumps Jensen from behind, dunking him under water. He can hear her faint whoop, and when he comes up spluttering again Megan is laughing at him.

He huffs, muttering ‘Brat’ under his breath.

“Hey, JT. You should join us. The water is awesome,” Megan says and Jensen’s heart skips a beat.

Jared in Speedos and without a shirt? Hell yeah, he wants. Jared looks a little indecisive, but then Megan uses the well-known Padapuppy-eyes and Jared caves. Of course, he does. No one can ever resist those eyes. He walks back into the house to change and Jensen can’t keep the excited grin from forming on his face.

“Y’know, he’ll never make the first move.”

Jensen spins around as fast as the water lets him and raises his eyebrows at Megan. “What?”

“Jared. He’ll never make the first move. If you really like him and you want this going anywhere beyond friendship, you have to do something about it,” Megan says, grinning knowingly.

Jensen feels his cheeks heat up and blames it on the hot water. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says slowly.

Megan laughs. “Oh c’mon, stop playing dumb. You like him and that’s great. It’s just that Jared would never act on the feelings he has, because he thinks he might take advantage of you.”

Jensen feels a lump forming in his throat. “Jared has feelings for me?” he croaks.

Megan rolls her eyes fondly. “Are you that stupid, or are you just playing dumb? He’s so gone for you, even though he’d never admit it.”

A small smile forms on Jensen’s face and he swallows down the lump. Jared has feelings for him. All of a sudden, he feels like a thirteen-year-old girl with her first crush and then Jared walks back out, in swim clothes and a towel hanging around his neck. There’s that lump in his throat again. Jensen’s heart speeds up and he can’t help himself and lets his eyes wander over all that tanned skin. He sees Jared’s muscles flex beneath smooth skin and the Speedos Jared wears don’t hide anything. That’s it, he’s rock-hard in his board shorts.

Why did he think Jared joining them in the pool might be a good idea again? Megan laughs loudly and Jensen really doesn’t want to look at her right now. The only solution he sees is diving back under water. He hopes it cools him a little.

It doesn’t and then Jared’s hands wrap around his forearms, pulling him up again. His eyes are full of concern.

“You okay? I didn’t think you’d surface again,” Jared says a little restless.

Jensen nods dumbly. “I’m fine. Just hot.”

Jared lets go of him at once and Jensen misses the long fingers touching his skin. Now, that they’re both in the pool Jared’s looks are a little better to bear, most of the smooth skin is now hidden beneath water. Doesn’t mean Jensen doesn’t want to lick off the drops from Jared’s upper chest and neck.

“Water fight!” Megan screams, splashing water at both him and Jared.

Jensen’s never been so thankful for someone breaking the tension. Jared growls and throws himself at Megan. Once again, all of them are engaged in a huge water fight in seconds. Soon, Jared has wrapped his arms around Megan’s middle and Jensen is splashing her face with water. She’s spluttering and screaming about getting back at them. He and Jared just laugh.

Jensen can’t remember when he had so much fun the last time. It must have been back when his parents were still alive.

An hour later finds them lying exhausted on the divan beds that are standing all around the pool. Jensen has his eyes closed, but only because he knows exactly what’s waiting for him when he opens his eyes again. Jared’s lying next to him in nothing but his Speedos and Jensen still isn’t used to the look. Just thinking about it makes him hot all over and his dick stir in his pants. So, no thinking about it. He really doesn’t want to embarrass himself.

“When are Keith and the others coming?” Jared asks casually, but Jensen hears the tension in his voice.

Jared still isn’t used to Megan dating. Jensen doesn’t think it has anything to do with Keith being a worker on the ranch; it’s more the fact that Jared has to accept that his baby sister is grown-up. Jensen’s glad that Mackenzie is only thirteen, gives him a little time to get used to the fact that she might have a boyfriend someday.

“Tomorrow morning,” Megan yawns. “You’re okay with Keith coming, right?”

It’s silent for a second and then Jared answers, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt. I think it’s great that you’ve found someone. I’m just a stupid older brother worrying that the boyfriend of his baby sister might not be the right one.”

Jensen imagines that Megan smiles and he can hear the love she feels for her brother in her voice, when she answers.

“It’s been only a few weeks, JT. I really like him, but I’m not planning a marriage or anything. I just feel good when I’m with him.”

Another long pause and then Jensen hears Jared breathe, “Yeah.”

Goose bumps appear on his skin and he thinks about opening his eyes for a second to verify the feeling that Jared is looking at him. But Megan speaks again and Jensen realizes that they think he’s asleep.

“He really likes you, y’know?”

Jared sighs. “Meg…”

“If you would just take a chance at being happy, JT. I can see how you look at him. Why can’t you tell him?”

“Because I refuse to be the next guy who takes advantage of him,” Jared hisses and Jensen can hear the divan bed creak, when Jared sits up.

He wants to tell Jared that he’s not, that he could never be like Mitch or any of the other guys that laid a hand on Jensen before. But that would mean admitting that he isn’t asleep and he feels bad enough for eavesdropping.

“Jared,” Megan calls and Jensen hears angry footsteps fading away. “Damn,” Megan curses under her breath and Jensen listens to her leaving too.

When he’s sure that they’re both inside, he opens his eyes slowly. If he could just make Jared believe that he’s not taking advantage of him.

 

  


 

Megan is standing at the kitchen counter with Kelly from MyEvent, talking about the charity ball that is going down tonight. If she’s honest, though, she’s not listening to one word Kelly says. Besides, Megan knows that everything Kelly planned will be perfect for the ball.

“So, the caterer will be here around five, setting everything up here and in the ball room,” Kelly says and Megan nods.

“Sounds great.”

The door to the kitchen opens and Megan spins around, seeing Jared walk in. He has dark circles around his eyes and looks like he barely slept last night.

“Mornin’, Jared.”

Jared looks up and seems only now to realize that he’s not alone in the kitchen. “Mornin’, Kelly. How’s everything comin’ along?”

She smiles at him. “Everything is coming along fine. You don’t need to worry about anything. I have everything under control.” She takes her briefcase, which holds all of her important papers. “I’ll leave you to it and be back a little before five. Have great day, you two.”

“Bye, Kelly,” Megan gives her a smile and turns to Jared, when the door closes behind Kelly. “JT, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried yesterday.”

Jared sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “It’s okay, Meg. I know you only mean well. It’s just that me and Jensen, that’ll never work.”

Megan nods. She doesn’t agree, but she also knows that talking to Jared about it now is like talking to a brick wall. She’ll wait awhile and then bring it up again. They eat breakfast in silence, but at least it’s not full of tension like dinner was last night.

They just put their used dishes into the dishwasher, when Megan hears loud voices coming from the front hall. She smiles and she and Jared walk over there to greet the others.

Chris and Steve are there, as are Tom and Mike. Chad agreed to stay with Sam and Alona on the ranch. He could care less for wearing a monkey suit. At the far end of the hall stands Keith, looking around a little shy and Megan’s heart goes out to him. She walks over to him, after saying ‘hello’ to all the others.

“Hey,” she greets and Keith gives her a blinding smile.

“Hi.” The smile falls of his face and he frowns. “You okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Geez, thank you,” Megan jokes, but then she tells him seriously, “No, I’m fine. Had a little fight with Jared.”

Keith pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “Hope it wasn’t because of me.”

Megan shakes her head. “No, just some stupid sibling thing.” She entangles her hand with Keith’s and pulls him out on the terrace, to get a little private time with him. “So, you ready to dance with me tonight?”

He puts her arms around her small waist and sways a little with her to an imaginative rhythm. “Yeah, I really am.”

Megan smiles softly and then they’re kissing, soft at first and then with a little more force and intent. They haven’t done anything beyond making-out, but Megan wouldn’t mind changing that tonight.

 

  


 

It’s the night of the charity ball and Jensen can hear distinctive laughter and music echoing through the house. He sighs and stretches out on his bed. This is awesome; being able to veg out in only his sweatpants, when Jared is down there charming money out of old women’s purses. Even though, he wouldn’t mind seeing Jared in a tuxedo more often.

Jared had told him that he had the tuxedo tailor made for him and Jensen’s eyes had practically fallen out of his skull when Jared came to Jensen’s room a couple of hours earlier. It really fit him like a second skin and Jensen wanted nothing more than to rip it off him.

He pops a strawberry into his mouth and savors the sweet taste, while zapping through the hundred plus channels Jared’s got. Nothing’s on tonight, but Jensen isn’t bored. He skims through the book he snagged out of the library this afternoon, but it holds no interest for him. He’d rather dream of ripping the tux off Jared some more.

It’s maybe an hour later, when the door to Jensen’s room is pushed open. He looks up surprised, expecting Jared, Megan or maybe Chris. But the guy who’s walking in; smirking smarmily at Jensen, is neither. He’s a little taller than Jensen, with short blond hair that’s styled perfectly. He’s also wearing a tuxedo, so Jensen guesses he’s a guest at Jared’s charity ball.

“Now, now. What do we have here?” he asks, still smirking. “Didn’t know Jared was hiding away his boy toys now?”

“Can I help you?” Jensen asks.

His voice doesn’t waver and he’s proud that he didn’t let on that he’s fucking terrified, because he knows that look on the guy’s face. He knows what it means and can’t have it happening again. He won’t, not now when everything is going so well.

The guy grins. “I’m sure you can.”

He walks closer to where Jensen’s lying on the bed and Jensen scrambles of it. “Maybe you should go now,” Jensen says.

“Tsk, tsk, that’s not very hospitable. You think Jared would like you kicking me out?” the guy drawls.

Jensen thinks Jared wouldn’t have a problem with Jensen kicking the guy out, but he doesn’t say it. “Just go. You’re drunk.”

The guy laughs. “Where’s the fun in that? Y’know, Jared and I have always been rivals, and until now Jared’s always won. But seeing that we’re alone in this room, it might just be me winning today.”

A cold shiver runs down Jensen’s spin and he thinks about screaming for help. That, however, would also alert the reporters down there and then Mitch would know where to find him. So, maybe he should just say ‘Yes’, should allow this to happen one last time. The guy would get what he wanted and Mitch wouldn’t find Jensen.

“Hmm, what do you think, sweetheart? You up for a ride?”

Jensen’s stomach turns upside down and he’s fighting back the tears. He can’t do this, not now, not ever again.

“No!” he says, making a run towards the door.

The blond catches his wrist, though, pulling him back and pushing him down onto the bed. Jensen fights, but the guy pins his arms above his head in one hand.

“Hmm, I like it when they fight.”

The guy rubs his crotch against Jensen’s and Jensen can feel the hard line of his cock rubbing against his. He’s going to be sick.

“Oh, sweetheart you feel so good,” the guy moans.

That’s when the door to the room opens for a second time in less than ten minutes. Jensen jerks his head around and sees Jared walking in, his eyes wide with shock and disgust.

“Jared,” Jensen breathes in horror.  



	10. Save You Save Me 9/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

The party is in full swing and Jared’s bored out of his mind. He hates the fake smiles and pleasantries thrown his way; always has and always will. What he hates even more is faking his own emotions. At least sixty percent of the people attending, Jared could care less about. But, there’s one family that he actually loathes and he wishes the night could already be over, if it means that the Hartleys would be out of his house again.

Nick and Sylvia Hartley are one of San Antonio’s golden couples; married directly out of high school, two perfect children, Anna and Justin, and more money than they could ever spend. Not that they did anything to earn that. They both inherited the millions of dollars in their bank accounts. Not one of them ever knew a day of hard work.

Their children are even worse. Jared and Justin went to the same high school and not a day went by during those four years that Justin didn’t try and be better than Jared, humiliate him or beat him in class. It never got physical, mostly because Jared walked away more often than not. He never thought Justin was worth his time. Not back then and even less nowadays.

It’s just a pain in the ass that Jared has to invite the Hartleys to every social event because it’s expected of him.

“Great party, Jared.”

A hand falls on his shoulder and Jared snorts, turning to see Misha sipping on his champagne. “Right.”

Misha smirks. “What? You’d rather be somewhere else?”

Jared knows exactly what Misha’s hinting at. Shaking his head, he sighs. “I told you it wouldn’t work.”

Misha takes another sip from his champagne, watching Jared with raised eyebrows. “And I told you to let him have a say too. I’m guessing you didn’t.” A waiter walks by and Jared grabs one of the champagne glasses on his tray, downing it at once. Misha smirks again, “Thanks for the answer.”

“I don’t know why you even care,” Jared says, more forcefully than he intended.

A shadow falls across Misha’s face and his eyes darken. “Sorry if I care about my friends’ lives. Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Jared sighs. “I’m… Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I know you care about me and my love life. Just trust me when I tell you that this one can only end badly.”

A long pause follows until Misha nods reluctantly. “If you think so. Just don’t come running to me if you start regretting that you didn’t even try.”

With that, Misha walks away, waving at his wife Vicky, who’s standing across the room talking to the Mayor’s wife. She gives Misha a beaming smile and leans into him, when he presses a soft kiss to her temple. All of sudden Jared feels like he’s intruding and turns his eyes away, only to see Megan and Keith dancing. They’re looking into each other’s eyes talking quietly and there’s a small smile on his sister’s face. She looks happy and content. And Keith? He looks like he’d do anything for Megan, his eyes full of love and devotion.

It makes Jared’s heart ache for someone to look at him like this. He doesn’t know why – because he really shouldn’t – but a second later he’s taking the stairs leading to the second floor and to Jensen’s room in a hurry.

His fingers wrap around the door handle when he hears someone laugh darkly inside Jensen’s room. It sends shivers down Jared’s spine and he pushes the door open. It slams into the wall and what Jared sees turns his stomach upside down.

Justin Hartley is leaning above Jensen, pinning him to the bed. Jensen’s eyes are blown wide with fear and shock. Justin is just smirking darkly at Jared.

“Jared,” Jensen breathes and Jared can hear the horror in his voice.

It’s what makes him move. He strides over to the bed, grabbing Justin and pulling him off Jensen, slamming him into the wall. Justin gasps and the smirk falls off his face. A second later Jared has his fingers wrapped tightly around his throat, pinning him to the wall.

Justin’s struggling against Jared’s hold and gasping for breath, but Jared’s too far gone to really care. He just wants to hurt Justin, wants to hurt him for hurting Jensen, for making Jensen look like the scared little boy he used to be.

“I swear to God, Hartley,” he grits out. “I’ll make you pay for this.”

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice sounds through the buzz in his ears and then he feels soft fingers wrapping around his wrist pulling his hand away from Justin’s throat. “Don’t. He’s not worth it.”

Justin’s hand flies to his throat rubbing over it. He’s panting for breath, looking at Jared with murderous eyes.

“What, Padalecki? Your little slut not worth showing off,” Justin spits.

Jared’s fingers curl into a fist and he smashes it into Justin’s face, feeling his nose crack at the impact. He grabs Justin by his shirt and slams him into the wall again.

“You son of a bitch,” Jared hisses. “You ever touch Jensen again, I will break every single bone in your body. You understand me?”

Justin just smirks and winks at Jensen. Jared pulls his arm back to punch him again, but Jensen’s hand wraps around his wrist again.

“Just… get him out,” Jensen begs quietly and Jared’s heart breaks.

He nods. “C’mon, asshole. Party’s over for you.”

Pulling Justin after him, Jared walks out of the room, only to see Chris and Tom walking over to them. Both look at Jared with puzzled faces.

“Show Mr. Hartley the exit. Party’s over for him. And use the back door. I don’t want the press to see this.”

Chris nods and grabs Justin’s forearm

“What? You scared of the press, Padalecki?” Justin smirks. “Maybe I should tell them that you punched me without reason.”

It costs all the strength Jared has left not to punch Justin’s smirk off his face. “You do that and I’ll find any dirt you’ve buried somewhere, Hartley. I’ll destroy you and don’t think I’m bluffing. I know people who can find the smallest bit of dirt on you.”

Justin growls, but doesn’t retort back. Chris and Tom just pull him away and Jared feels all the fight draining out of him. He lets out a deep breath and turns back to Jensen’s door. It’s left ajar and he pushes it open slowly.

Jensen’s lying on his bed with his back to the door and Jared. The door clicks quietly when Jared closes it, but Jensen doesn’t move. Slowly, Jared makes his way over to the bed. But he only realizes that Jensen’s shoulders are shaking when he kneels next to him on the bed.

He touches Jensen’s shoulder gently. “Jen, you okay? Justin’s gone. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

The only answer Jared gets is a quiet sob. Anger boils in his belly at Justin thinking that he’s allowed to take everything from anybody.

“Hey,” he whispers, settling behind Jensen and pulling him against his chest. “It’s going to be okay. I promise I won’t let him hurt you ever again. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

“Why?”

Jensen’s voice is so low that Jared wouldn’t have heard it if he and Jensen weren’t so close. “What?”

“What’s wrong with me? Why do all those guys always think they can just take?”

Jared’s heart breaks into pieces when he hears the words tumbling out of Jensen’s mouth. “Shh, it’s okay, Jen. It’s over now.”

Suddenly, Jensen scrambles out of Jared’s arms and jumps up. Turning around, his face is red with tears and anger. “But it’s not and it never will be.”

“Jensen,” Jared says softly, wishing for Jensen to come back to bed again.

“Don’t.” Jensen shakes his head. “Don’t pretend you know what it’s like. You don’t.”

Jared sits up and nods. “You’re right, I don’t. So, how about you tell me and we’ll find a way to fix this, together.”

Jensen watches him with big eyes. “You really want to know about those guys that thought my mouth was just made for fucking? Or how my first time was with someone I didn’t care about because I just didn’t want my foster father to take that from me too? You wanna know what Mitch did to me, what he made me do with all his friends?” His voice is loud and sharp and tears are streaming down his face when he stops talking.

Jared knows that the shock must be showing on his face, but he manages to nod and say, “Yes. I want you to tell me, because it’s killing you and you’re not alone in this anymore.” Jensen sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and stays silent. “Come here, Jen. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

Jensen lets out a sob, slapping his hand over his mouth to silence it. Jared scoots to the edge of the bed, reaching out and wrapping his hand around one of Jensen’s wrist. Jensen’s pulse is beating frantically beneath his fingers. Jared pulls and Jensen comes willingly, until he’s standing between Jared’s spread legs.

With awe in his voice, Jensen says, “I can’t believe you’re real. You’re everything I’ve ever wished for.”

Jensen’s confession is barely a whisper, but Jared hears it nonetheless and his heart fills with love towards Jensen. He shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself. He’s falling hard, so hard he’s not sure he’ll ever recover.

He looks up at Jensen, meeting Jensen’s green eyes that are looking down at him. A shiver runs down his spine and he should leave, should run, but he can’t. This is it. This is the moment Jared knows will turn his life upside down. There’s no denying it anymore. For the first time in his life someone gets under his skin; makes him feel things he never thought he could feel.

“Tell me,” he whispers. He needs to know exactly what Jensen went through, needs to take the weight off Jensen’s shoulders and make Jensen understand that he’s not alone in this.

Jensen just stands there for a long time; his eyes locked with Jared’s and Jared wonders if maybe he’s changed his mind, when Jensen starts to talk.

“When my parents died, I was only a kid; innocent and naïve. I didn’t know about the bad people out there. But I learned fast.” He sighs and pulls free from Jared’s grasp, walking over to the window and looking out. “Those guys told me I was too pretty for my own good and with my cocksucking lips it was just a matter of time before someone would take what I had coming. So, why wait. They just took it right then and there.”

Jensen’s voice sounds detached and free of emotion, like he’s telling the tale of someone else. But Jared knows better, he sees the way Jensen’s shoulders tense and his fingers are curled into fists.

“I learned to blank it out; just open up and let them have whatever they wanted. I just accepted that it was the way it would be for the rest of my life. Then there was Mitch. He offered me a home and money and home schooling, for a little sex. I thought it was a good deal. Better than being on the streets once I turned eighteen.” Jensen huffs, “I didn’t know what he wanted me to do, what he liked. If I did, I guess, I would have taken the street over it.”

Jared stands up and walks up behind Jensen, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. He’s way beyond caring what he should and what he shouldn’t do. He just wants to hold Jensen, wants to make him understand that he is safe now and that Jared will do everything in his power to keep it that way.

“He loved to show me off, loved to fuck me in front of his friends, humiliate me.” Jensen just keeps talking, only leaning into Jared’s touch a little. “He liked it hard and fast and I just had to adjust.”

“It’s over now, Jen. You don’t have to go back ever again.”

Jensen shivers in Jared’s arms. “I really wanna believe you, wanna believe in you. It’s just…”

“Shh, just let me take care of you for once,” Jared whispers, brushing his lips against Jensen’s ear. “It’s okay to need someone sometimes.” Jensen sags against Jared’s chest then and Jared wraps his arms around him even tighter. “I’m here, Jen.”

Another sob escapes Jensen’s lips and Jared just lets him cry, holding him and letting him get it all out. When Jensen grows silent after a while, Jared leads them back to the bed. He shucks out of his clothes, leaving him only in a t-shirt and boxers. They both climb into bed and Jared pulls Jensen back into his arms.

Jensen’s head settles on Jared’s shoulder and his hand rests on his belly.

“Sleep now, Jen.”

It doesn’t take long for Jensen’s breath to even out, exhaustion pulling him under. Jared, however, lies awake for a long time, just holding Jensen and breathing in his smell. It feels good having Jensen right there next to him. It feels like this is how it’s supposed to be. It scares Jared because he knows that when Jensen’ll leave in a few months, he will let him leave no matter how hard it’ll be. He’ll let him go but he’ll never be able to forget about him and Jared also knows that nobody will ever compare to Jensen.

 

  


 

Jensen wakes to a soft thudding noise against his ear. It’s steady and calm and it takes Jensen a second to realize that it’s Jared’s heartbeat he’s hearing. He’s lying half across Jared’s body, their legs entangled and his head safely resting on Jared’s chest, right where his heart is. Jared’s arm is wound tightly around Jensen’s body and waking like this feels like being in heaven.

He feels safe and loved and wanted, and everything from a guy Jensen’s falling in love with. He’s falling in love for the first time in his life and it feels amazing and scary at the same time. Jensen remembers Megan’s words and Jared’s too. If he wants this to go anywhere beyond friendship, he has to take matters into his own hands, has to make Jared see that Jensen wants this too.

Pushing up on his elbows, he watches Jared sleep. He’s beautiful; soft features combined with a huge heart make for a wonderful person, inside and out. Carefully, Jensen runs the fingertips of his left hand over Jared’s cheekbones, trailing every line and watching Jared turning into Jensen’s touch. Jared’s skin is sleep warm beneath Jensen’s fingers, and when he runs his thumb over Jared’s bottom lip, Jared lets out a soft sigh.

A smile forms on Jensen’s face and he leans down. He can’t help himself, just wants to feel Jared’s lips against his own, needs to taste Jared. Jared’s lips are soft and warm and Jensen runs his tongue gently over them, coaxing Jared into opening up.

Jensen notices the exact moment when Jared wakes. His body tenses and he pulls his head back from Jensen’s lips. Jensen looks up and their eyes meet.

“Jen…,” Jared breathes.

“It’s okay, Jay. I want it,” Jensen says, quiet but determined. “I need it. Need you. Please tell me this is okay.”

Instead of saying anything, Jared pushes up on his elbows and captures Jensen’s lips in a soft kiss. It’s so much better, now that Jared is reciprocating. Jared’s lips open up and then their tongues touch for the first time. Jensen’s read books describing the first kiss with fireworks and he always laughed about the hopeless romantics writing this shit.

But right now, he’s feeling the fireworks everyone talks about. His body is thrumming with heat and want and need. His skin is too tight and his cock is rock hard in his sweatpants. He rolls his hips against Jared’s, letting him feel how hard he is.

Jared cups his face between his hands, his thumbs rubbing gently over Jensen’s cheeks and he moans. His hands push beneath Jared’s t-shirt, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his fingers for the first time. He finds one of Jared’s nipples and rubs over it, getting a moan out of Jared. He does it again and Jared arches his back into his touch.

Jensen smiles against Jared’s mouth, pulling away and trailing wet kisses down his jaw. Jared just lets him, bares his neck and lets Jensen take the lead. Jared’s fingers sink into Jensen’s hair, keeping him close, and Jensen makes his way down, licking and sucking on the soft skin on Jared’s throat.

But he needs more and pulls off his own shirt, before helping Jared to lose his. Then, their bare chests touch for the first time and it makes Jensen’s head spin. He scoots down Jared’s chest, kissing and licking his way further down. He stops at Jared’s nipples, licking over them, circling the hard buds with his tongue and sucking them into his mouth. Jared’s writhing beneath him, his hands still in Jensen’s hair, urging him on.

Jensen makes his way down Jared’s chest, kissing and licking every single inch of skin. He dips his tongue into Jared’s bellybutton, circling the rim slowly, teasing and Jared moans deep in his throat. His hips shoot off the bed, rubbing against Jensen’s chest and he feels how hard Jared is in his boxers.

His hand comes up and he rubs over the hard length of Jared’s cock and hears a deep groan leaving Jared’s mouth.

“Fuck, Jen…”

Jensen pulls back a little, the angel wings Jared has tattooed on his hip bone is right there and he traces the lines with his tongue. Jared shivers against him and Jensen needs more. He frees them both of the rest of their clothes, and when they’re both naked, he leans up and kisses Jared again. Their tongues rubbing against each other passionately, while Jensen rubs his hard-on against Jared’s hips.

He sucks on the tip of Jared’s tongue for a long moment and when he lets go Jared surges after him. Jensen grins and kisses his way back down to where he really wants to be. The moment his tongue touches Jared’s cock, his heart is beating rapidly in his chest. A few drops of pre-come have collected at the tip and Jensen licks them off, making Jared moan.

“Jen,” he breathes.

Jared tastes bitter and sweet at the same time and Jensen wants more of it. He closes his lips around the velvety head of Jared’s dick and sucks. Jared’s hips buck off the bed and Jensen uses his hands to keep him pinned to the bed. He’s not ready to let Jared fuck his mouth, not yet.

“Fuck, your mouth… Jen…”

Jared’s cock feels like it’s made for Jensen’s mouth, fitting perfectly on his tongue and he moans around the hard length. Jared shivers beneath him and Jensen brings one of his hands down to his own cock. It’s hard and leaking and he wraps his fingers around it. A small moan escapes his lips at the sweet friction. He jerks his cock in the same rhythm he uses to suck Jared. Up, down; up, down. His tongue circles the head of Jared’s cock and dips into the slit while his hand works his cock with a twist of his wrist and his thumb brushes over the tip.

It’s too much and not enough. Jared’s a writhing mess beneath him, begging Jensen for more. Sweat is covering both of their bodies and Jensen knows that he’s almost there. He takes Jared deep, taking his hand away from Jared’s hips. Jared seems to get that this gives him the permission to fuck Jensen’s mouth and bucks his hips, pumping in and out of Jensen’s mouth in a frantic rhythm. Jensen tries to match it on his own cock.

The second Jared tenses and his come hits the back of Jensen’s throat, Jensen comes all over his own fist. Pleasure is surging through his body, buzzing in his ears and making him dizzy. Not once in his life did he come this hard.

When he pulls off of Jared, Jared’s out like a light. Jensen smirks; it looks like he’s not the only one that’s ever came this hard. He goes into the bathroom and cleans himself of his spunk. When he enters the room again Jared’s still out. His naked body is half covered by the covers. Jensen’s heart clenches. All of a sudden, he feels self-conscious and insecure. He wanted what they did more than anything, but he’s afraid that Jared will talk it down to a mistake.

Jensen gets dressed and leaves Jared alone in the room. He needs someone to talk about this.


	11. Save You Save Me 10/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

When Jared wakes, he feels warm, sated and happy. It’s definitely not something he feels every day and he sighs contently, relishing the moment. He turns around in his bed, moving his hand over to the side where he expects Jensen to be. His hand only meets cold and empty sheets and when he opens his eyes quickly, he realizes that Jensen is gone.

The warm, sated and happy feeling turns into dread and disappointment, maybe even a little hurt. Rubbing a hand over his face, he lets out a deep breath. He shouldn’t be disappointed or hurt. He shouldn’t feel like Jensen left him. He shouldn’t feel empty and alone, because what happened a few hours ago wasn’t even supposed to happen.

But it did and it felt amazing, a little voice in Jared’s head supplies. Damn, he’s so screwed.

He climbs out of bed and makes his way over to the bathroom to take a leak. His cock is still sensitive when Jared takes it into his hand and he remembers the pleasure Jensen awoke in him. A small moan escapes Jared at the memory and his cock twitches in his hand. Damn, he can’t remember ever coming so hard that he blacked out afterwards.

Maybe that’s why Jensen left. Maybe he thought that Jared was faking sleep and didn’t want him to stay. Nah, that’s stupid. Jensen wouldn’t think that. Or would he?

Turning on the water in the shower, Jared steps under the spray and lets the warm water massage his tense shoulders. For a second he wishes that Jensen would be here and he could make Jensen come just as hard as Jensen made him come. Maybe that’s why Jensen left, maybe he’s pissed that Jared didn’t help him out after Jensen blew him.

There’s a far away thought that hits Jared in the gut all of a sudden. Nausea makes him almost double over; his hands hit the shower tiles to support his weight.

Jensen said that every single guy he’s ever been with never cared about Jensen’s needs. What if…? Oh shit, now Jensen probably thinks that Jared’s just like them; not caring if Jensen experiences the same pleasure. Jared groans. Why the hell did he black out? God, why is everything with them so damn complicated?

If Jensen was just someone Jared would have met at a bar or at work, he wouldn’t feel like this right now; like one of the assholes that took from Jensen without permission.

After toweling off and brushing his teeth, Jared throws on some clothes and makes his way downstairs. He finds Megan and Keith sitting at the kitchen counter, having pancakes and eggs for breakfast.

“Mornin’,” he mumbles and shuffles over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup of hot, steaming coffee. Maybe that will help with the huge guilty feeling pooling in his belly.

“Morning,” Megan says cheerfully between two bites and Jared, really doesn’t want to think about why his little sister is in such a good mood.

Keith just gives him a small smile and Jared returns it quickly.

“So, where did you vanish to last night?” Megan asks with raised eyebrows and Jared groans inwardly.

He can’t really tell his sister what happened last night, because he knows that she’ll only worry about what Justin did. Anger pushes the guilt in his belly away and he curls his fingers harder around the cup. He should have kicked Justin’s ass, still wants to. How could that guy dare put his hands all over Jensen?

Jared would definitely ask Jensen to press charges, if it weren’t for the fact that Pileggi was probably still looking for Jensen. Damn.

“JT?” Megan asks again, pulling Jared back into the present.

“I…,” he stutters, searching for the best excuse to come up with. “I had a really bad headache and just went to bed. Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Megan cocks her head and looks at him with boring eyes, but then she nods and seems to buy his little lie. “You feeling any better?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, thanks.” He puts three pancakes and some eggs on his plate before looking around, playing cool. “Anyone seen Jensen?”

Megan smirks. “Jensen, huh?”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Yes, Jensen. I was wondering if he’s still asleep? I mean, it’s almost noon.” They should definitely give him an Oscar for his acting skills.

“He left with Chris this morning,” Megan says, a small smile still displayed on her face. “Said he missed the ranch.”

Jared’s heart sinks and he nods. “Oh, okay.”

Megan frowns. “You okay? Did something happen between you and Jensen?”

“No,” Jared rushes to say and only realizes that he replied a little too quickly when he sees understanding dawning on Megan’s face.

Megan turns to Keith. “Honey, could you leave me and my brother alone for a second?”

Keith kisses her temple. “Sure thing. I’ll go pack.”

Keith is barely out of the kitchen when Megan looks are Jared with hard eyes. “What did you do, JT? Tell me you didn’t do something stupid.”

“What? No,” Jared says quickly. “I went upstairs last night to check on him, okay? Well, we talked and then fell asleep.”

Megan raises her eyebrows. “And?”

Jared rests his elbows on the kitchen counter and buries his head in his hands. This is so embarrassing. He never wanted to discuss his sex life with his little sister.

“JT?” Megan prods.

“Okay, okay,” he relents. “We kinda had sex this morning. Happy now!”

Megan grins at him. “Very. But why did Jensen leave, then?”

Jared sighs. “I might have passed out before… y’know before… I could… Damn Meggie, don’t make me say it.”

Megan snorts and then shakes her head. “You think he left because you didn’t make him come?”

Jared cringes. This is so bad. He shrugs uncomfortably and nods. “Maybe.”

Megan sighs. “Well, you have to talk to him. Tell him why you passed out.” Megan frowns. “Why did you pass out? Was he that good?” Jared can’t help but blush and Megan laughs. “Oh my god, he was, wasn’t he? Damn, now I’m jealous.”

“Stop, Meg. Please,” Jared begs.

“Jared and Jensen, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” she singsongs and Jared buries his head in his arms, hitting it lightly against the counter.

He should have just held his tongue. Then he feels his sister’s arms winding around his chest and she presses her head into his back, whispering, “I’m sure that’s not why he left, JT. Just talk to him and you’ll see everything will be okay.”

Jared wants to believe her, he really does. But somehow, he doubts that it’ll be this easy. Nothing is ever that easy with him and Jensen.

 

  


 

“You wanna talk about it?”

Jensen jerks around from where he was just unpacking his bag and turns to see Chris standing at his door. He’s looking at Jensen with concerned eyes, waiting patiently for Jensen to decide if that’s what he wants.

Jensen shrugs. “I…”

“Look, Jen. I know that Justin was in your room last night and that Jared was very pissed when he was telling us to kick him out. I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

Jensen laughs humorlessly. He almost forgot about Justin Hartley coming on to him. “It’s not Justin.”

“Okay,” Chris says tentatively. “So, he didn’t hurt you?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Jared stopped him.”

Chris growls. “I knew that Jared should have just let me deal with him my way.”

Jensen chuckles a little. “Nah, he’s not worth it, Chris. And like I said, nothing happened.”

“He can be glad about that; otherwise I’d break ever single bone in his body.”

This statement shouldn’t surprise Jensen like it does. He should know by now that every single person on this ranch is fiercely protective of him. It makes his heart swell a little and he gives Chris a grateful smile.

“Thanks for that.”

Chris nods. “Sure thing. Now, you wanna tell me what has you so emo?”

Jensen swallows hard, not knowing if he should tell Chris this. This morning he wanted to talk to someone about it, but right now, he’s not sure if Chris is the right person. He’s Jared’s best friend after all.

“It’s nothing,” Jensen says quietly. “I’m just being stupid.”

Chris frowns. “I really don’t believe you. Did Jared do anything? I know that he went back into your room after he kicked Justin out.”

Jensen kneads the palm of his right hand with his left thumb and wishes the floor just open up and swallow him whole.

“Oh shit. He did, didn’t he?” Chris asks shocked.

“No,” Jensen shakes his head. “He was perfect. But I might have messed up.”

“Okay, care to elaborate?”

“I… Jared and I spent the night together… just sleeping. But then this morning I woke up before he did and I…” Jensen turns to look out of the window, because he can’t stand the intensity of Chris’ gaze. “I just couldn’t keep it in anymore, I guess. I kissed him and things went from there. He passed out after and I just left.”

Chris raises his eyebrows. “You and Jared had sex, he passed out and you just left? Okay, what did I miss that will make this whole thing clear to me?”

Jensen sighs. “He told Megan that he doesn’t want to take advantage of me. I know that because I overheard them talking about it.”

Jensen waits and lets Chris process the new information. “Oh, and now you think he might think he did just that and will tell you that it was a mistake?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah,” he says hesitantly.

Chris shakes his head. “Well, I have to say, you leaving after you two had sex won’t make Jared realize that that’s not the case any sooner.”

“Argh,” Jensen groans. “This is so fucked up. I don’t know why everything between us has to be so damn complicated.”

“Well, maybe if you two would just talk,” Chris huffs, “it would make it a lot easier.” He shakes his head. “Well, you obviously like each other. So, just pull your heads out of your asses and admit it.”

“I did,” Jensen justifies.

“Yeah,” Chris snorts. “And then you left.”

Jensen collapses on his bed and buries his head into the pillow. “Damn,” he groans.

“Just talk to him, Jen.”

If it would just be that easy, Jensen thinks.

 

  


 

Jared, Megan and Keith get back to the ranch around late afternoon and Sam tells them that dinner is almost ready. Jared nods at her and climbs the stairs slowly, leaving Megan and Keith downstairs. He walks past Jensen’s room and his fingers itch to just knock.

He doesn’t, and just walks over to his own room. Putting his bag on his bed, he starts unpacking without really paying attention. His mind is completely filled with Jensen and what happened between them this morning.

Gosh, he wanted it; he really did. Does that make him an asshole? Jensen looked like he wanted it too. But waking up after the most intense orgasm ever and finding the bed empty, just makes Jared question his every move. He should have said no, should have been the responsible adult he normally is.

A soft knock on his door pulls him out of his musings.

“Come in.”

The door opens and a sheepish looking Jensen walks in. “Hey.”

Jared swallows, squeezing the shirt he’s holding to keep himself from walking over there and ravishing Jensen.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

“I…,” Jensen starts and shakes his head when he doesn’t seem to be able to say what he wants to say. “This is… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left.”

Jared nods. “Yeah, it’s okay. I’m sorry I passed out.”

Jensen pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, blushing slightly and Jared wishes he’d be the one to nibble on it. “I should…” he points back to the door. “Sam said dinner is ready.”

“Yeah,” Jared nods. “I’ll be down in a minute, too.”

Jensen looks like he wants so say something else, but then just nods and leaves. The door closes behind him and Jared lets out a deep breath. He’s a moron. He should be… what exactly? Pulling Jensen into his arms and confessing his undying love? Yeah, right, that would go down well.

Jensen’s been pressured into things all his life and Jared won’t be the next one to pressure him into anything, least of all a relationship.

Does he want Jensen? Of course he does. He wants to wake up next to Jensen for the rest of his life, but he’ll deal. It’ll be okay.

 

  


 

The next couple of weeks are more than awkward. Jared spends most of his time at Padalecki Inc.’s headquarter in San Antonio and Jeff’s already looking at him strangely. Megan’s rolling her eyes at him whenever she sees him and Chris, well, Chris is looking at him like he wants to kill him. Their friendship has never been so strained.

Jensen is doing his best to just avoid Jared, just like Jared tries to avoid him. When they’re in the same room, they keep their conversations superficial, if they talk at all. It hurts and it feels like a part of Jared is missing. He goes to sleep with Jensen being his last thought and when he wakes Jensen’s the first thought he has.

He wonders if Jensen is feeling as detached from his life as Jared. Nothing seems as bright or colorful as it looked when they were still friends. Jared knows he’s heartbroken and it’s his own fault; he just can’t seem to bring himself to do something about it.

Sometimes he sees Jensen’s face light up when he jokes around with Megan or plays guitar with Steve and Chris. He tells himself that Jensen’s happy just the way it is between them and even though his heart aches for him to be the one to make Jensen this happy, Jared ignores it. Jensen will leave soon and it’ll all be over then.

“You’re a moron,” Chris tells him, when he steps into Jared’s office one day. Jared rolls his eyes and nods.

“Maybe.”

“Fuck, Jay. What the hell are you doing?” Chris asks exasperated.

“Nothing,” Jared says and leans back in his chair. “Jensen’s happy. That’s all that counts.”

Chris looks at him for a long moment, before he says, “Is that what gets you through the night? Telling yourself lies?”

Jared shakes his head and shrugs. “Not telling myself lies.”

“You’re acting like the biggest asshole right now, Jared,” Chris says seriously. “That kid is helplessly in love with you and you treat him like he’s trash.”

“That kid,” Jared hisses, “doesn’t even know what love is. I’m just giving him a choice here. He needs to realize that he can fall in love with anybody out there, not the first person who treats him right.”

“You know what, Jay?” Chris asks, glaring at him. “If you weren’t my best friend, I’d punch you in the face right now. Do you even listen to the bullshit you’re saying?”

Jared sighs. He’s just doing what’s right for Jensen. Jensen is such a great guy; he shouldn’t be confined to a relationship just because he thinks he’s in love. He should go out there and date, hook-up and try out what he likes and he can’t do that if he’s trapped in a relationship because he feels grateful.

“I have work to do, Chris, if you could leave me alone now? Thanks.”

Chris rolls his eyes and storms out of the office, mumbling, “Stubborn asshole.”

Jared sighs and turns back to the files he brought home with him to have more excuses to hide in his office.

At night, nightmares are tormenting Jared; keeping him from sleeping through. He wakes up screaming and thrashing. Jensen never comes to hold him and Jared misses him like a limb. It’s all for the best he tells himself. When Jensen’s gone in a few weeks, he’ll have to deal with the nightmares without him anyway.

 

  


 

Jensen’s lying in his bed, listening to the screams echoing through the house. He knows they’ll stop eventually. He wants to go over there, wants to hold and comfort Jared, wants for him to tell Jensen what the hell is causing those horrible dreams. But, Jared made it clear that he wants nothing from Jensen and that what happened that fateful morning was a mistake.

He might not have said it in so many words, but his actions spoke a thousand words. So, Jensen keeps his distance and counts the weeks ‘til he’ll be able to get out of here. He’s already talked to Josh and his brother is more than thrilled that he’s considering moving to Phoenix. They’ve still to tell Mackenzie and Karen, though. But Josh reassured him that both of them will be thrilled too. Jensen hopes so.

Megan was anything but happy when he told her that he wanted to go live with his brother when the six months were up. But she kissed his cheek and told him that she understood. She’s also the one to encourage him to check out some art schools in Phoenix and pursue his photography talent. He might even do a little research on the net. There are two schools Jensen’s could imagine taking classes at.

School year is still a couple of months away, but Jensen’s excited that he has the chance to decide this completely on his own. There’s no one telling him what to do or how to do it and it feels liberating. Sometimes he wonders what Jared would say if he’d ask him about it. But then he pushes the thought back. Jared decided that he didn’t want to be a part of Jensen’s life anymore and Jensen’s okay with that.

Really, he is.

 

  


 

“Jared, you got a minute?”

Jared looks up from his PC and sees Jeff standing in the doorway. “Sure,” he nods. “Come in.”

Jeff smiles. “Thanks. So, how’s life going at the ranch?”

Jared shrugs. “Good.”

“Yeah? Megan said something about you being a stubborn bastard,” Jeff says and smirks.

Jared sighs and shakes his head. Sometimes he wishes his little sister could keep her mouth shut. “Well, if Megan says so.”

Jeff laughs. “You really got it bad for the boy, don’t ya?”

“Doesn’t matter. That train has left.”

“Jared, you and Megan are like the kids I never had,” Jeff says tentatively. “And I really want you to be happy.”

“Jeff, can we not talk about it?” Jared begs. “Megan’s giving me enough shit about it, as are Chris and Misha.”

“Okay, no problem. But there’s something else I came to tell you.” There’s a weird grin displayed on Jeff’s face and Jared wonders what it means. “The Schmidts called. They’re more than happy to do business with us. Mrs. Schmidt apparently loves horses and I told them that you wouldn’t mind if they stayed a weekend at the ranch and finalized the contract. They also can’t wait to meet your husband Jensen Padalecki.”

Jared’s head shoots up and his eyes widen in shock. “My husband Jensen Padalecki?” he stuttered.

“Yes,” Jeff nods. “You know that the Schmidts only collaborate with companies that are lead by married owners. So, I told them that you’re married. That’s not a problem, is it?”

Jared groans and the grin on Jeff’s face finally makes sense. He’s been trapped. “That’s… why would you do that?”

Jeff smirks. “It’s a multi-million dollars deal, we can’t lose it just because you can’t get your head out of your ass. Now go home and be with your husband. The Schmidts will arrive on Friday. I’ll finish the paperwork for you ‘til then. So, Mr. Schmidt just has to sign it on Sunday. Have a great time, Jared. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Damn, tomorrow is Friday. How did he get here? How will he get Jensen to play his husband? Shit, he has some groveling to do.

[Chapter 11](http://alienat.livejournal.com/93182.html)

  



	12. Save You Save Me 11/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

Chris comes out the house where their command center is based, when Jared stops the SUV next to the main house.

“Hey man, you’re home early.”

Jared scowls. “Did you know?”

Chris raises his eyebrows. “Know what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Chris. Not today,” Jared growls, walking towards the front door.

“I’m sorry, dude. But you have to be a little more specific here,” Chris says slowly.

Jared spins around. “I’m talking about this freakin’ stupid idea Jeff’s had.”

Chris’ face is blank; he may be a good actor, but Jared’s sure that he would have shown some sort of recognition if he’d known what was going on.

“What idea?” Chris asks and he actually sounds confused too.

Jared sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “The one where Jensen and I have to play a married couple for the weekend.”

“What?” Chris splutters and then starts laughing.

He’s laughing so hard that he doubles over, holding his belly with both hands, and Jared feels annoyance make its way to the surface.

“Great, just laugh. You know this only can end in disaster.”

Chris hiccups, trying to calm down. When he looks back to Jared, his eyes are watery and there’s a huge smirk displayed on his face.

“I love Jeff. I guess I’ll have to buy him the biggest steak in Texas,” Chris laughs.

Jared lets out a deep breath. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, someone had to get you two to see sense and Jeff’s a master at his game.”

Jared points at Chris. “If this goes south, I’ll make you fix the mess. Understand?”

“Yes, boss,” Chris cackles and makes his way back to the security building. “I hope you don’t mind if I tell the others.”

Jared stomps into the main house, but he can still hear Chris laughter when the door closes behind him. Great, this is just great. What was Jeff thinking telling the Schmidts that he was married, to Jensen, no less? This sucks so hard.

“Hey, Jared. You’re home early,” Sam says, smiling. “You okay? You look a little upset.”

“I’m fine,” he grumbles, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. If he’s going to go through with this, he needs a drink.

Sam frowns, her eyes landing on the bottle of beer in Jared’s hands. “Something’s definitely wrong, if you start drinking in the early afternoon. Wanna tell me what?”

Jared drops to one of the chairs at the kitchen table, puts his arms on the table and buries his head in them. He just wants this weekend to be over, now.

“Jared, what’s the matter? Did something happen at the office?” Sam sounds concerned and he feels a little guilty for making her worry.

He snorts. “Something happened alright.”

“Is everyone okay?”

Jared looks up and nods. “Everybody is fine, at least for now.”

“Will you please tell me what’s going on? You’re freaking me out,” Sam says seriously.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “Nobody’s hurt or anything. It’s just that we have this company that we’d love to get into business with. Sadly, they’re a little old fashioned and only want to work with a company where the owner is married.” Jared snorts again. “So, Jeff thought it would be a good idea to tell them that Jensen and I were married. It gets even better; the Schmidts are flying over from Europe tomorrow and are staying with us for the weekend.”

Sam’s eyes are wide with amusement and then she bursts out laughing. “I think Jeff gets the biggest steak I can find, when he comes over for dinner the next time.”

“Why’s everyone getting Jeff the biggest steak?” Jared grumbles. “Don’t you see that this can only end in disaster?”

“Jared,” Sam grows serious. “What are you so afraid of? You like the boy. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. And he likes you too.”

Jared pushes back from the table. “I’m not afraid of anything.” He takes a last sip of his beer. “I’m going to find my ‘husband’. Maybe he gets why this is a stupid, disastrous idea.”

Sam sighs. “We only want you to be happy, Jared.”

“Thank you for caring, Sam,” he says quickly. “But I’m perfectly happy.”

It’s been awhile since he lied to somebody’s face.

 

  


 

Jensen’s grooming Angelus with long strokes, while Megan cleans the horse’s hooves. They work in a comfortable silence and Jensen thinks about the last few weeks. He and Megan have become even closer; spending a lot of time with each other, when Megan isn’t away with Keith.

When Megan’s not working at the ranch or busy making out with Keith, Jensen hangs around with Chris, Chad and Steve, playing guitar or PS3. He’s actually having a pretty good time and he’s sure he’ll miss this once he’s in Phoenix come the end of summer. He sent off his applications for both art schools this morning and Josh and he are working out a way to tell Karen and Mackenzie that Jensen’s moving out there.

If it weren’t for the fact that Jensen’s missing talking to, or spending time with Jared, it would have been the best few weeks of his life. He tries not to think about Jared; tries not to think about how he felt when Jensen sucked him down, or the little noises he made and how he looked when he passed out after his intense orgasm. Most times, he fails miserable, just like right now.

But, Jared made his decision; he could have stopped Jensen from leaving the room when he came to apologize for running away that morning but he didn’t. It stung, but Jensen’s used to people disappointing him, so he’ll live.

“Hey Jen, when do you want to tell your sister that you’re alive and moving to Phoenix?” Megan asks curiously, pulling Jensen out of his musings.

“Huh? Not sure yet,” Jensen replies. “We’re still not sure what to tell her; why I’m not moving in with them. She’s only thirteen; she doesn’t need to know all the sordid details.”

Megan nods. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to have you around again.”

Jensen smiles. “I’m thrilled to get to see her again in a few weeks.”

A sad smile forms on Megan’s face. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Jensen pulls her into his arms and drops a kiss to her hair. “I’ll miss you too, Meggie.”

“You’ll come and visit us, right? When you’re on vacation? Maybe come and bring Josh, Karen and Mackenzie over for Christmas.”

Jensen sighs. He’d love to, but there’s still Jared and he’s not sure Jared would appreciate it if Jensen spent Christmas at the ranch.

“We’ll see, Meg. We’ll see.”

The door to the stables opens and Megan pulls away from Jensen’s embrace. Jensen looks out of the stall to see Jared walking over to them, still wearing his business suit and looking deliciously handsome. Jensen sighs and goes back to grooming Angelus.

“Hey,” Jared says quietly, coming to stop at the stall’s entrance.

He leans casually against the wooden gate and Jensen feels his dick stir in his pants. The top buttons of Jared’s shirt are open, revealing a little of his tanned skin and his hair looks a little messy. He’s gorgeous and Jensen feels the want pool in his belly.

“Hey, JT,” Megan smirks. “You’re home early.”

A shadow falls over Jared’s face and Jensen has a hard time deciphering the meaning of the look on Jared’s face.

“I’m sure you want to talk to Jensen, right?” Megan asks cheekily and Jensen frowns, wondering what’s going on.

“You knew,” Jared growls.

Megan laughs. “’Course I did.” She grabs a bucket of water from the floor, shoots Jensen a grin and says, “Have fun boys. I’ll see you at dinner. Oh and do you think Mr. and Mr. Padalecki works, or would you rather wanna be Mr. and Mr. Padalecki-Ackles?”

Jensen’s eyes widen in shock. “What the hell is she talking about?” he asks, raising his eyebrows at Jared, because Megan’s already gone.

Jared actually looks a little sheepish. “First, I wanna say that I didn’t know, okay? I only found out about it this morning.”

“What are you talking about?” Jensen asks, getting a little annoyed.

“Look, Jen,” Jared sighs. “There’s this European company Padalecki Inc. wants to do business with. Problem is, the Schmidts – the owners of the company – only make business contracts with companies that have an owner who’s happily married.”

Jensen nods. “Okay, and?”

“Well, Jeff had the glorious idea to tell them that I’m married… to you.” The last two words are mumbled and if Jensen hadn’t already expected it after Megan’s teasing words, he wouldn’t have understood what Jared’s saying.

“Why me?” Jensen asks slowly. “Couldn’t he have said that you were married to Chris? Or Chad maybe, he’s single.”

Jared snorts. “Steve would have killed me if I’d spent a weekend hanging off Chris’ arm. And Chad, well let’s just say I’m glad he didn’t say I was married to Chad.”

“So what now?”

“Don’t really know.” Jared shrugs. “The Schmidts are arriving here tomorrow morning and stay until Sunday afternoon. Jeff expects me to come to work on Monday with a signed business deal.” He runs a hand through his hair and gives Jensen a small smile. “This is up to you, though. You tell me if you don’t want to do it and I promise I won’t be mad.”

Jensen absently strokes Angelus’ back while thinking about it. He’s missed talking to Jared, so it would be nice to catch up with him. Maybe they could even overcome the awkwardness that’s hanging between them.

“Just this weekend, right?” he asks, not sure if he could play Jared’s husband for longer than three days without craving it for the rest of his life.

Jared nods quickly. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

Jared’s eyes grow wide in surprise. “Okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it. It’s only for three days anyway.”

A broad smile breaks out on Jared’s face. “Thank you, Jen.”

Jensen nods. “You’re welcome. So, how does this thing work?”

 

  


 

“So, did it work?” Jeff asks on the other end of the line.

Megan grins, looking out of the window, seeing her brother and Jensen walking over to the main house. They were at least talking to each other.

“Looks like it. Not sure how well, though. Jared was really pissed,” Megan answers.

“Well, he can thank us when he and Jensen get married for real.”

Megan laughs. “I have to go. They’re coming in.”

They disconnect the call and Megan grabs the Cosmo that’s lying on the table, pretending to read the very interesting article about how to curl your hair.

“Meg?” Jared calls.

“In here.”

Both guys walk into the room with matching scowls on their faces. “So…” Jared says.

Megan’s completely immune to her brother’s boss attitude. “So what?” she asks innocently.

“So, now you’re going to help us get our story straight,” Jensen answers. “If you and Jeff think we should be playing the happily-married-couple, you can at least help with the back story.”

“Oh sure,” Megan grins. “I’ve already worked everything out for you.” She hands each of them a piece of paper. “Everything you need to know is written on there. Oh, and I’ve already asked Sam to move your things into Jared’s bedroom, Jensen. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have a night to practice.” She giggles when she sees their faces. “Look, guys you didn’t think you could fool the Schmidts, while sleeping in different rooms, right?”

“Meg,” Jared says warningly.

“What? It’s a multi-million dollars deal,” Megan justifies. “And besides, spending a little time with each other might actually do you two some good.” She gets up from where she’s sitting on the couch. “I’m meeting with Keith for dinner. Don’t wait up, boys.”

She’s barely out of the room when she bursts out laughing; Jared’s and Jensen’s faces were hilarious. Hopefully her and Jeff’s plan will work out and make the boys see sense.

 

  


 

Dinner is filled with teasing words and jokes from Jared’s team and he wishes it was already late enough for him to go upstairs. But then he remembers that Jensen will join him. How could Megan do this? Can’t she see that the thing between him and Jensen can never work?

Chris finishes another one of his lame jokes and everyone at the table starts laughing, except him and Jensen. Their eyes meet over the table and a shiver runs down Jared’s spine. Why do Jensen’s eyes have to be this intense? He feels like Jensen’s looking deep inside him; finding every fear, every worry, every insecurity that Jared’s ever buried there.

He looks down at his plate, pushing the mashed potatoes and the peas from one side to the other without eating them. He can still feel Jensen’s eyes on him and it makes him feel restless, open and raw.

After dinner, he runs away to his office. He looks through some files, without actually seeing or understanding what they’re about. All he can think about is Jensen looking at him at dinner; the way their eyes met, it was as if time stood still. Everything else faded away and it scares Jared. The thing with Jensen is getting too intense.

How’s he supposed to spend the next three days with constantly touching Jensen or Jensen touching him? He knows exactly that if he starts he won’t want to stop.

He hides in his office until it’s time for bed. Then he makes his way over to the main house and up the stairs. Light is shining through the crack between the floor and the door and Jared knows that Jensen’s already in bed.

When he pushes the door open, he finds Jensen just putting away his clothes into one of the drawers that was empty earlier, but is now holding some of Jensen’s things. He’s wearing sweatpants that hang low on his hips, and a thin t-shirt. Jared wonders if that’s how he normally sleeps or if he got dressed like this because he’s sleeping next to Jared.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

Jensen spins around and gives Jared a curt nod. “Hey. Got everything done?”

Jared shrugs. “Mostly.”

“Good.” Jensen climbs into bed, grabbing the piece of paper Megan gave them earlier. “So, you ready to find out when you married me?”

Jared snorts. “Sure. Let me just get changed.”

Normally he would undress right here and throw his dress pants and shirt over the closest chair. But not tonight. He grabs his sleep pants and t-shirt and makes his way into the en-suite bathroom. He changes into his sleep clothes, before brushing his teeth and combing the gel out of his hair. After he finishes his routine, he takes a deep breath and walks back into his bedroom.

It hits him like a punch to the gut that Jensen looks as if he’s right where he belongs - in Jared’s bed. He looks relaxed and when he notices Jared, he looks up, giving him a genuine smile. It falls away a second later, as if he’s just realized that they’re not really friends anymore. Jared sighs.

“So, what does Megan’s cheat sheet say?” he asks, climbing into the bed.

He leans against the headboard and waits for Jensen to start talking.

“Well, it says here that we met when I was working at the coffee place across from your office and you came in every morning to buy your daily coffee fix.”

Jared closes his eyes, imagining it. He can really see it. Jensen working behind the counter, smiling, flirting. He smiles.

“I wasn’t all that happy with your advances at first, but then I gave in and you took me out to dinner. The rest is history. It was two years ago.”

Opening his eyes, he sees Jensen looking over at him. “Okay, I guess that’ll work. What does it say about when we got married?”

“In August last year. It says it was a beautiful wedding here at the ranch.”

“Sounds good,” Jared agrees.

“I guess the rest is just improvising,” Jensen says and yawns. “When are the Schmidts supposed to get here tomorrow?”

“Around noon.”

Jensen nods. “Okay. Good night, Jay.”

He turns off his bedside lamp and the room falls into darkness. Jared can only guess where Jensen’s lying and he swallows hard. His fingertips itch with the need to touch. He wants to pull Jensen in his arms, tell him that… what exactly? He isn’t sure. He just really wants to fall asleep with Jensen in his arms.

 

  


 

It’s still dark in the room, when Jensen wakes. It’s 3:56 a.m., the alarm clock tells him and he groans. That’s when he notices that Jared’s rolling around in the bed next to him. He lets out a tortured moan and Jensen’s heart breaks. He scoots over to where Jared’s lying, careful to avoid the flailing arms.

“Hey Jay, wake up.”

“No. Please, no.”

Jensen touches Jared’s arm lightly. “Jared, buddy. C’mon, it’s just a dream.”

“No. No. MOM!”

Jared’s sitting up in bed at once, haunted eyes looking around frantically. Jensen cups Jared’s face between his hands.

“Jared, Jay. You’re home. You’re safe.”

Finally, Jared’s eyes seem to settle on Jensen. “Jensen?” he whispers.

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re okay, Jay. You’re home.”

A sob escapes Jared’s lips and he starts shaking beneath Jensen’s hands. “Jen.”

“Shh,” Jensen soothes, pulling Jared into his arms. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Shh.”

He lets Jared cry for a long time. He just holds him while he shakes in his arms, rubbing soothing circles into Jared’s lower back and whispering soothing nothings into his ear.

When Jared finally calms down, Jensen pulls him down onto the mattress. They’re facing each other and Jensen can see the remains of the bitter tears Jared’s just cried glistening in the moonlight that shines through the blinds. He wipes them away with his thumb.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asks softly.

Jared is silent for a long time and Jensen wonders if he fell asleep again, but then he speaks quietly.

“It’s the accident that took my parents. I was in the car with them. They had just picked me up from the airport. It was the first vacation I had had during my first stay in Iraq.” Jensen can hear him take a deep breath, “Dad… he lost control of the car and we hit the tree full force. I was trapped with my fatally injured parents for over an hour and I couldn’t do anything.”

Jensen reaches out, entwining his fingers with Jared’s. How could he not? He knows exactly what Jared’s feeling.

“I’m so sorry, Jay. But it wasn’t your fault,” he whispers.

“If they hadn’t picked me up that day…,” Jared says quietly.

Jensen shakes his head. “No, it’s not your fault. They loved you and they wanted you home. That’s why they came and picked you up from the airport. It was an accident, Jay. Nothing else. Just a stupid accident.”

“I see their dead faces,” Jared confesses.

Jensen nods. “You have to let go of all that guilt, Jared. You’re alive and that’s exactly how your parents would have wanted it.”

“I miss them, Jen.”

“I know,” Jensen breathes. “I know. I miss mine too.” He scoots closer to Jared, running his fingers through his soft hair. “It’s okay to miss them. But I’m sure they’re watching us right now, wishing for us to be happy.” Jared doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t pull away, either. “It’s okay, Jay. Sleep. I’m here.”

They fall asleep like that and Jensen’s last thought is that Megan and Jeff deserve a gold medal for their idea.

 

  


 

Jared wakes with something warm pressed against his chest. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Jensen’s soft skin only inches away. He can see every single freckle that covers the skin of Jensen’s neck and feels the urge to lick every one of them.

He sighs and rolls away from Jensen. It’s eight o’clock in the morning and Jared scoots off carefully, not wanting to disturb Jensen. Jensen’s head is half buried in his pillow and Jared reaches out, running his fingers gently over Jensen’s free cheek. The skin is soft and sleep warm beneath his fingertips and god, it feels so good.

His escape route takes him to the bathroom and he turns on the hot water in the shower. It feels heavenly, raining down on his tense shoulders. He remembers the nightmare from last night. He also remembers the way Jensen calmed him down again. It felt nice to just let go and let Jensen hold him.

After drying off, he brushes his teeth and styles his hair as good as it’ll get. He curses under his breath, when he realizes that he didn’t take fresh clothes with him into the bathroom and tiptoes into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Do your tattoos mean anything special?”

Jared jumps and almost lets go of the towel. He spins around and sees Jensen lying in bed, pushed up on his elbows and watching Jared intently.

“Jeez, Jen. Warn a guy.”

Jensen chuckles. “Didn’t know you were so easy to scare, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared’s cock twitches at the way ‘Mr. Padalecki’ rolls off of Jensen’s tongue and the slight leer that he can see in Jensen’s eyes.

“I don’t scare easy,” he grumbles.

Jensen smirks. “Okay. So, what about your tattoos?”

Jared sighs. “I…” He points to the one on his hipbone. “I got that one after my parents died. Made me feel closer to them.” Jensen smiles softly and nods, as if he understands, and maybe he does. “The second one I got during my time in the military. Cobra was my codename, because I was so sneaky.”

“Do you miss being in the military?” Jensen asks and he actually sounds interested in those things.

“Don’t know,” Jared says slowly. “I mean, I’ve got my team, got the missions and the adrenaline. So, no, I guess not.”

Jensen pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “I see,” he says, but doesn’t elaborate.

Jared grabs a fresh pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. “I’ll go and get dressed,” he says, pointing to the bathroom.

Jensen nods, seemingly lost in thought, and Jared rushes back into the bathroom.

 

  


 

Jensen hears the car before he sees it. He’s just cleaning one of the stables together with Keith. Jared seems to have heard the car too, because he walks out of the main house, his eyes landing directly on Jensen.

Here they go.

Jensen hands his hayfork to Keith and tells him that he’ll have to join Jared. Keith nods and grins knowingly. All personnel have been informed that Jared and Jensen are married for the weekend and every single one of them couldn’t stop grinning stupidly at the information. As if this would mean something.

But then his eyes meet with Jared’s and Jensen thinks back to last night. Maybe this really means something, maybe this means that they’ll still have a chance to fix this. Whatever this is between them.

He walks over to Jared, climbing the two stairs to the porch and winding his arms around his ‘husband’s’ chest naturally. Jared looks down at him and a small smile forms on his face. Jensen can’t help but return it.

“Here we go,” Jared whispers and presses a kiss to Jensen’s temple.

At first Jensen’s a little stunned, but then he realizes that it was all for show, because the car with Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt has just stopped in front of the main house. Jensen can already see them smiling to each other at what they thought they’d witnessed right now.


	13. Save You Save Me 12/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

Megan is looking out of the kitchen window, watching Jared and Jensen standing on the porch waiting for the Schmidts to get out of their car. They’re leaning casually against each other with Jared’s hand low on Jensen’s back and Megan smiles. This is something she could get used to.

Jared and Jensen are so good for each other, if they could just see that too. Megan really hopes that this little ploy she and Jeff came up with, will help them realize that they’re the perfect match. She can see their feelings for each other mirrored in their eyes. Now only Jared and Jensen need to realize that this is how it’s supposed to be.

She walks into the hallway when Jared leads the Schmidts into the house. Jensen’s talking to Mrs. Schmidt; she seems to have already fallen for his charm, if the broad smile on her face is anything to go by.

“Hey Meg,” Jared says. “Meet Hans and Sylvia Schmidt. Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt this is my sister, Megan Padalecki.”

Megan holds out her hand to Mr. Schmidt. He’s in his late fifties with grey hair and crows feet around his eyes. He seems like the perfect gentlemen in his suit and when he bows down a little while taking Megan’s hand, she’s a little surprised but then he winks at her and she laughs.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Schmidt,” she says.

“The pleasure is all mine, young lady. And it’s Hans, please. Mr. Schmidt makes me feel so old,” he chuckles and Megan likes him already.

Mrs. Schmidt – please call me Sylvia – is dressed in designer jeans and a black blouse. Her long blond hair is pulled back into a neat bun, but when she smiles at Megan, her eyes sparkle with adventure. The Schmidts maybe be in their late fifties but Megan has the feeling that they’re anything but old fashioned.

They’re about to walk out on the terrace, where Sam set the table for their lunch, when there’s a little squeal.

“Oh, this is a beautiful picture,” Sylvia says, staring at a picture frame that holds an image of Jared and Jensen sitting next to each other on the terrace; feelings for each other clearly showing on their faces for everyone to see.

It’s one of the rare pictures Megan could find of Jared and Jensen together. It captures their fake and, hopefully soon, real relationship perfectly and Megan thought it was a good idea to put it up. She sees Jared and Jensen’s mouths drop a little when they realize what they’re looking at. She gives them a stern glance and they pull themselves together quickly.

“Isn’t it?” Megan asks, moving to stand next to Sylvia. “It was taken a few months ago and I thought it fit here perfectly.”

Sylvia smiles and turns to look at Jared and Jensen. “You make such a cute couple. I love pictures like that.”

Jensen’s the first to find his voice again. “It’s one of my favorites too. There aren’t nearly enough photos of us, are there Jay?”

“Yeah, well if you wouldn’t always say that you look ugly on pictures, there would be,” Jared teases and Megan whoops internally at their easy banter. Jared leans down and brushes his lips against Jensen’s temple. “Y’know that I think you could never look ugly.”

Hans and Sylvia watch this little encounter with smiles on their faces and Megan just knows that they’re buying every second.

“Well, I’m sure I can find a couple of more pics of these two if you’re interested,” Megan says and Sylvia seem delighted at the prospect.

She chooses to ignore the little glare her brother shoots her and instead leads Sylvia and Hans out onto the terrace. The table is set perfectly, decorated with summer flowers and colorful dishes. Sam has really outdone herself with this. Sylvia says so too.

Their lunch, chicken rice salad and ciabatta, is delicious and both Hans and Sylvia are very vocal in their love for Sam’s lunch. After lunch, Megan leans back in her chair, watching Hans and Sylvia exchanging loving glances.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she says, “but how long have you been married for?”

Hans laughs. “We really don’t mind. It’s been almost forty years. We met at university, fell in love and the rest is, as they say, history.”

“He was such a gentleman,” Sylvia adds. “Wooed me with flowers and chocolates.”

Megan chuckles. “That’s really sweet.”

“What about you, Megan?” Sylvia asks. “I’m sure there’s a nice young man in your life.”

Megan feels her cheeks blush when she thinks about Keith working only a few feet away.

“There totally is,” Jared chimes in. “Keith is a nice young man and I’m sure they’re gonna get married soon. Right, Meg?”

Megan rolls her eyes at her brother. “Well, maybe. But first he has to ask me.” She smirks. “How about you tell Sylvia and Hans how you proposed to Jensen?”

For a second Megan thinks that Jared’s poker face will fall away, but then Jensen starts speaking. There’s a small smile displayed on his face as if he’s reliving the memory.

“When Jared and I met I was working in this little coffee shop across from his office and every day he’d come in and order a venti café latte with a different flavor every day of the week.” He looks over at Jared and Megan can feel the heavy emotions hanging in the air. “We were going out for six months and I was working that night. Jared came in and I already had his café latte with caramel flavor – because it was Friday – ready for him. There was a moment when he looked at me and then he said…”

“Marry me,” Jared finishes with a small secret smile on his face.

Megan doesn’t know if this is what Jensen would have said, but it doesn’t matter because this fits the story perfectly and she wishes that this could have been the truth.

Jared shakes his head a little, chuckling. “I just knew that I wanted to spend my whole life with Jensen, when he remembered what flavor I wanted for my coffee each day of the week. It’s probably stupid, but,” he looks over at Jensen, reaching out and running his hand over Jensen’s thigh, “I haven’t regretted it for one second.”

“Oh that’s so sweet,” Sylvia says. “Mr. Morgan said that you got married at the ranch, right? I’d love to hear about it some time.”

Jensen smiles sweetly. “Of course, I’d love to tell you all about it. How about we let our husbands talk about the business while I show you around?”

Now it’s Megan’s turn to almost lose her poker face. She’d never expected Jensen to play his role so perfectly. Sylvia nods enthusiastically.

“I’d love that.”

 

  


 

“Sylvia adores you,” Jared says, climbing into bed next to Jensen.

Jensen chuckles. “She has good taste.”

Jared snorts. “A little full of yourself, aren’t you?”

The rest of the day had gone well. Jensen and Sylvia spent time walking around the ranch and talking about everything and nothing. It was a really nice afternoon and Jensen enjoyed himself. He even forgot that he was telling Sylvia mostly lies about his and Jared’s perfect life. It was very easy to get lost in their little fake game.

But now that they’re in bed without prying eyes, it all comes back to Jensen and his heart aches for the little fantasy life he told Sylvia about.

“You okay?” Jared asks, apparently noticing Jensen’s mood change.

Jensen nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Jen…,” Jared says softly, but Jensen stops him, holding up his hand.

“I really am. I had a great time today, but I know that we’re only acting out our parts and I’m okay with that.”

Jared pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and looks like he wants to say something else, but then he just nods.

“Good, I’m glad. Good night, Jen.”

He turns off the light on his nightstand and Jensen falls back on his pillow, doing the same with his nightstand light. There’s a lot of distance between them and Jensen wishes he could scoot over to Jared; fall asleep with strong arms wrapped around him. But they aren’t married; they’re not even a couple.

 

  


 

The next day, all of them go for a ride across Jared’s ranch. Hans and Sylvia are both huge horse fans and own a couple of horses themselves in Germany. Sam made them a picnic basket and when they get to the clearing Jared took Jensen on their last ride, all of them get off their horses and sit down on the large blanket Jared packed.

Jensen’s sitting between Jared’s legs, leaning into his fake husband’s chest and wishing that this could be real. It feels real. Jared’s actions feel real.

“I totally get why you married Jared, Jensen,” Sylvia says. “Calling such beautiful land his own, I would have married him too.”

Jensen chuckles. “It’s really beautiful out here. I totally fell in love with it, when I first saw it. So it was no hardship moving out here.”

Jared pouts a little. “So, you only married me for my possessions?”

“Aw, baby. Getting to live with you was definitely a major factor too,” Jensen grins.

Their eyes meet for a second and Jensen feels like time stands still. Then Jared’s leaning down, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss and Jensen is absolutely taken by surprise. Sure, Jared kissed his cheek or his temple often enough yesterday and today, but he never kissed him on the lips. When Jared pulls back, Jensen feels lightheaded and a little dizzy.

It takes Hans clearing his throat for him to realize that he and Jared are not alone and that this is only an act. Right now he hates that he said yes when Jared asked him to fake marry him. He knew that this could only end badly, with hurt feelings and broken hearts. But he thought it was only for three days. Now he realizes that even those three days are enough for him to crave this for the rest of his life.

He wants Jared to come around; wants to wake up and be allowed to kiss and touch. He’s so screwed and he really doesn’t know how to get Jared out of his head now.

 

  


 

Later that day, Jared’s manning the barbeque grill, while watching Jensen laughing and joking with Megan, Keith and their guests. A small smile forms on his face and a warm feeling spreads through his body. Jensen’s beautiful, his green eyes sparkling with laughter. He throws his head back and laughs loudly when Keith says something especially funny that Jared didn’t catch because he’s too far away. But he doesn’t care. He only cares for seeing Jensen like this, happy and relaxed.

Something clenches in his stomach and he swallows hard. When Jeff had told him about this ploy, Jared had had a pretty good idea about how this would end. He just didn’t think that he’d want all of this to be real and the truth.

“Y’know Jared,” Hans says and pulls Jared out of his thoughts. “I had my reservations about doing business with you.”

Jared frowns. “Why’s that?”

“Well, call me old fashioned, but I wasn’t really sure how a relationship would work between two men. I’m not homophobic or anything, but I’ve never had the chance to meet a gay couple, especially a gay couple at the top of a hugely successful company. I thought that it would cause problems.”

Jared doesn’t know if he wants to be angry or not. He knows the prejudices people have because he’s openly bi. But he never thought that this would impact on his business contracts.

“But,” Hans continues, “Sylvia and I are very happy to have met you and your husband. You’re a beautiful couple and it’s clear how much you two love each other. So, I’d be happy to do business with you. If you’re as devoted to your work life as you’re devoted to Jensen, I think we’re going to be very successful together.”

Jared lets Hans words sink in, looking over at Jensen. He’s listening to something Sylvia is saying with a small smile on his face, but he seems to realize that Jared’s watching him, because he looks up and meets Jared’s eyes, giving him a blinding smile and a wave of his hand. Jared waves back tentatively and can’t keep the stupid grin from his face.

“Watching you two, reminds me of the first couple of years with Sylvia,” Hans says. “I was so stupidly in love with her that I could barely keep my hands to myself. I have the feeling it’s the same with you and Jensen.”

Jared nods slowly, not able to answer because of all the emotions washing over him. He’s in love with Jensen, there’s no denying it anymore. He’s head over heels in love with this beautiful, charming guy he rescued from a warehouse. He doesn’t want Jensen to leave; doesn’t want to lose Jensen.

Hans claps his shoulder. “We can sign the contract tomorrow morning before we leave.”

Jared nods dumbly. “Yeah, sure,” he says, but his thoughts are somewhere else.

Hans leaves with a smile on his face and a second later Jensen’s wandering over to Jared.

“So, what about the steaks? We’re starving,” he says and then seems to pick up on Jared’s mood. “You okay, Jay? You look a little spooked.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, I’m fine,” he says, pulling Jensen flush against him with one arm. “I’m great actually.”

He leans down and captures Jensen’s lips in a soft kiss. Jensen makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but then he seems to get on with it, opening up to Jared, letting him in. Their tongues touch and it’s not the first time, but it feels like it. It feels like this means something different and to Jared it does.

When they pull apart, Jensen’s looking at him with dazed eyes and kiss swollen lips and Jared feels his dick twitch in his pants. God, he wants to bend Jensen over the nearest surface, make him Jared’s completely.

“I should…,” Jensen points back to where the others are sitting.

Jared nods. “Yeah, yeah, okay. The steaks are almost ready.”

 

  


 

When they go to bed that night, Jared snuggles up to Jensen’s back, wrapping his arms around his body.

“Jay?” Jensen asks, his voice wavering a little.

He presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s neck. “Is this okay?”

There’s a short nod from Jensen and Jared buries his head in his neck. They can talk about everything tomorrow. Tonight Jared just wants to enjoy Jensen sleeping next to him.

 

  


 

Jensen’s standing on the porch, waving Hans and Sylvia goodbye. Jared’s has his arms around Jensen’s chest and his head is resting on Jensen’s shoulder. It confuses the hell out of Jensen. The car is around the corner and they’re not in sight anymore, so Jared could let go. He should let go. He made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t want Jensen that way.

“You can let go, Jared. They’re gone,” he says and pulls out of Jared’s embrace, turning to walk inside.

He walks into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. When he turns around, Jared’s leaning against the door frame, watching Jensen with intense eyes.

“What?” he says defiantly. Having Jared watching him like this is unnerving.

Jared smiles slightly and shakes his head. “Nothing. It’s just… you’re beautiful.”

Jensen stops dead in his tracks. This is not… this can’t be happening. “Y’know, Hans and Sylvia are gone. The contract is signed. So, you can stop the act, Jared.”

Jared sighs and runs his hands through his hair. “This is not an act, Jen. Not anymore.”

Jensen can’t believe what he’s hearing and snorts. “Right. You made it perfectly clear that there’ll never be anything between us, Jared.”

He takes his glass of water and goes to push past Jared, when he feels strong fingers wrap around his biceps.

“I wish everything I told Hans and Sylvia was real,” Jared says, voice low and soft. “I wish I would have met you at the coffee shop across from my office.”

“What are you saying, Jared?” Jensen asks, breathlessly.

Instead of saying anything Jared cups Jensen’s face with one hand and pulls it so that Jensen has to look at him.

“I’m done ignoring that there’s something between us,” he says and then his lips are on Jensen’s, soft and warm.

The kiss is gentle at first, but still leaves him breathless when Jared pulls away for a second. He has to be dreaming. This can’t be real. Jared’s not supposed to offer him everything he’s ever wanted on a plate.

“Jen,” Jared breathes. “Say something.”

“I…,” Jensen shakes his head. “I don’t know what.”

Jared’s thumbs rub over his cheekbones gently. “Say you want this.” And Jensen does, so much. But he’s not sure he could survive Jared walking away another time. “I promise I won’t freak out this time,” Jared adds, as if he knows exactly what Jensen’s afraid off.

He wants to believe Jared, wants to believe that this time he won’t freak out. But he’s used to people disappointing him. Then again he wanted this for a long time and maybe he can just be selfish for once and maybe it’ll work out. He nods slightly.

“I want this.”

The words barely leave his mouth before Jared’s kissing him again. This time it’s hungry and passionate. Jared’s arms wrap around his body and then he’s lifting Jensen off the floor. He wraps his legs around Jared’s hips by instinct. His hands are in Jared’s hair and they never stop kissing on their way upstairs.

He’s hard in his jeans and grinds his hips against Jared’s crotch, making him moan and stumble through the door to Jared’s bedroom. Then Jensen’s lying on the bed and Jared’s stripping him. When they’re both naked, Jared leans down over him, making their cocks rub against each other. He kisses Jensen again, soft and slow this time.

“You’re so beautiful, Jen,” he whispers against Jensen’s lips. “So fucking hot and beautiful that you take my breath away.” The soft words choke Jensen up with emotion and he blushes. Jared chuckles. “So hot when you blush.” He runs his hands all over Jensen’s body, caressing every single inch of Jensen’s skin with his touch. “I want to fuck you, Jen. Show you how good it can be. Can I, Jen?”

Jensen doesn’t know why, but Jared asking means so friggin’ much to him that he almost starts crying. He nods slowly. “Yes, Jay. I want you to.” And it’s the truth. He wants to feel Jared inside; wants him to fill Jensen up.

They kiss again, their tongues curling around each other and mapping out the other’s mouth. Their cocks grind against each other, trapped between their muscled bellies. Then Jared’s hand wraps around both their cocks and Jensen lets out a deep moan. Jared pulls away from Jensen’s lips, moving down his neck, licking and sucking the soft skin.

Jensen throws his head back, his eyes rolling back inside his head and he feels only pleasure surging through his body. Jared’s clever lips find one of his nipples and he starts nibbling on it. There’s a slight sting but Jensen’s lost in the pleasure Jared’s hand is causing by jerking his cock.

A second later, Jensen lets out a small cry when Jared takes him into his mouth. It’s hot and wet and Jensen’s never felt like this. His orgasm is approaching fast, faster then he thought possible. He can already feel it building in his toes.

“It’s okay,” Jared says, pulling off for a second. “Just let go, Jen. I’ve got you.”

Jensen’s hands entangle with Jared’s hair, feeling his head bob up and down on his cock. Jared’s tongue is circling the head and rubbing along the vein on the underside in clever moves. When he pushes it against the slit Jensen loses it, coming hotly into Jared’s mouth.

“God, so hot,” Jared moans, pulling away when Jensen’s almost soft again. He leans up and kisses Jensen passionately and Jensen can taste himself on Jared’s tongue and if that’s just one of the hottest things he’s ever done. “You should see yourself right now, Jen. So damn gorgeous; flushed and disheveled.”

Jensen didn’t even realize that Jared had gotten out the lube until a slick finger is rubbing over his hole. It feels so good and he knows it’s because this is Jared.

“Do it,” he breathes. “I want it.”

Jared grins cheekily. “You really do, don’t you?”

He latches onto a spot on Jensen’s collarbone, while he pushes his finger inside Jensen to the first knuckle. Jensen tenses up, even though he wants it and Jared notices it at once. He cups Jensen’s jaw with one hand.

“It’s okay, Jen. Relax. It’s me,” Jared whispers against his skin that sends vibrations through Jensen’s body.

He relaxes around the intrusion in his ass and Jared pushes his finger further inside, rubbing it along the sensitive tissue and producing the most delicious pleasure Jensen’s ever felt. Then he touches that spot inside of Jensen, pressing against it repeatedly and Jensen’s hips shoot of the bed and he’s seeing stars. His cock is twitching, trying to get hard again.

Then Jared pushes in a second finger, kissing Jensen deeply to distract him, rubbing their cocks together. It burns and Jensen clamps down but Jared runs a soothing hand through his hair.

“You want me to stop?” he asks and he sounds pained but when Jensen looks into his eyes he knows that Jared would stop the moment Jensen would tell him to.

He shakes his head. “No, keep going. It’s good.” And it is, once he relaxes and lets Jared pull his fingers out of Jensen’s ass and push back in, in a slow rhythm.

Jared remains kissing him, while opening him up and when he pushes in a third finger Jensen’s fully hard again and begging for Jared to fuck him.

“God, Jay… do it… want you,” he moans.

“You’re so tight, Jen. Can’t wait to be in you,” Jared murmurs against his neck.

He puts a condom on his cock and coats it with more lube and then he’s back between Jensen’s legs, pushing them further apart. He leans down, whispering soothing words of encouragement and pushes forward. Jensen knows that it will hurt, expects it. But there’s only a little bit of a burning feeling and then Jared’s fully seated inside him and Jensen feels full, but good.

“Fuck, Jen… I… this,” Jared mumbles.

“Move, Jay,” Jensen encourages and then Jared does, pulling out and pushing back inside.

Jensen arches his back, lost in pleasure he never knew existed and Jared wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it in the same rhythm he fucks into Jensen. He sweeps over Jensen’s sweet spot on every push and soon Jensen’s panting hard and coming for a second time.

“Fucking hot, Jen. Seeing you like this,” Jared pants and then he’s tensing above Jensen, coming too.

After they come down from their highs, Jared walks into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and comes out with a wet washcloth. He climbs onto the bed and cleans Jensen up gently, kissing him softly.

Jensen’s still surfing on the pleasure he’s just experienced, too out of it to even thank Jared. But then Jared pulls him into his arms and tells him to go to sleep for a while.

“It’s okay, Jen. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And Jensen closes his eyes and asks himself how he got so lucky.


	14. Save You Save Me 13/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

Jared pushes his arm lazily across the bedspread until his fingers touch sleep warm skin. A sleepy smile forms on his face and he rolls over, burying his nose in Jensen’s neck and taking in his lover’s scent. His fingers ghost over Jensen’s naked chest, tracing the fine definitions of Jensen’s muscles beneath his skin.

It’s early in the morning. It’s also the time when Jared’s completely in awe to find Jensen buried beneath the covers next to him each morning. He never thought he’d find someone like this. But, Jensen got under his skin, touched places inside of Jared he wasn’t even aware of and made Jared feel things he only ever read about.

He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Jensen’s soft skin, licking over the warm flesh. Jensen tastes a little salty and Jared runs his tongue up and down Jensen’s neck. A small moan is the only indication that Jensen’s aware of what Jared’s doing. Scooting closer, Jared presses his crotch against Jensen’s ass, moving in circles and rubbing his rock hard cock against the cleft in Jensen’s ass.

They stopped wearing boxers to bed when they realized that it was only hindering them having sex whenever they wanted to. Jared thinks it was the best idea they’ve had so far.

Jensen turns his head. “Jay…” he moans sleepily.

Jared grins and leans over Jensen’s shoulder, whispering, “Mornin’, sleepyhead.”

“It’s too early,” Jensen grumbles and Jared chuckles, knowing that Jensen doesn’t mean it.

He cups Jensen’s jaw, turning his head back and kissing him passionately. He doesn’t care for morning breath. This is Jensen and Jared can’t get enough of him in any way. Jensen opens up and Jared licks into his mouth, rubbing their tongues together. They moan into each other mouths and Jared grinds his cock against Jensen’s ass.

Jensen pushes his ass back and Jared’s cockhead catches at the rim of the hole hidden between his cheeks. He groans, wanting to push inside just like this, but he’d never do that. Jensen’s experienced enough un-prepped sex with all the other guys he’s been with. The least Jared can do is prepare him thoroughly.

He reaches for the lube and the condoms that are sitting on his nightstand and slicks his fingers. Jensen looks over his shoulder with his eyes barely open, but Jared can see the lust and want in them anyway.

“Do it,” Jensen whispers, voice husky and raw. “Need you in me.”

Jared’s dick twitches at the want in Jensen’s voice and he growls quietly. “God, what you do to me, Jen.”

He pushes one of his fingers into the tight heat, feeling Jensen clench around him, rocking back on his finger. It’s so hot and Jared can’t wait to be inside of Jensen.

“Hmm, baby. So hot,” he murmurs against Jensen’s skin.

“Jared… please… fuck…”

Jared grins at the incoherent words leaving Jensen’s lips. He pumps his finger in and out of Jensen’s tight heat for a few seconds and then adds a second finger, scissoring and stretching. Jensen’s still loose from their fuck last night, but Jared loves opening Jensen up like this. He runs his fingertips over the spot inside of Jensen that’ll make him see stars and Jensen bucks his hips, letting out a ragged moan.

“You’re so beautiful, Jen. You should see yourself, fucking back on my fingers like that.”

Jensen arches his back and Jared pushes his fingers in and out of his ass, rubbing over the sensitive tissue inside of Jensen.

“Fuck me… do it… God Jay… fuck…”

“I’ll fuck you so good, Jen,” he whispers, scraping his teeth over the soft skin of Jensen’s shoulder, making Jensen shudder against him.

When he adds a third finger, Jensen’s a writhing mess against him, a constant babble of _morehardernowfuck_ falling from his lips. Jared knows he can’t do this forever; his cock is rock hard and begging for attention. He grabs the condom and rips open the wrapper, putting it on his cock a second later.

Then he’s pushing inside of Jensen; tight heat surrounding him, squeezing him and he lets out a ragged breath. He’s never… not once in his life has sex been like this: like a revelation; like coming home.

“God Jay… so good,” Jensen groans, pushing back his hips.

Jared reaches around, wrapping his fingers around Jensen’s hard cock and stroking it in counter-rhythm. “Come for me, Jen,” he whispers. “Love to see you come with my cock in your ass.”

“Fuck…” Jensen groans.

It doesn’t take long for him to shoot over Jared’s hand, painting his belly in stripes of white come. Jared groans at the delicious squeeze of Jensen’s ass and the way his lover’s come coats his fingers. He runs his fingers through the mess on Jensen’s belly and his heart almost skips a beat when Jensen takes his hand and brings it to his mouth, licking it clean.

He groans and comes hot and heavy inside the condom, imagining what it would feel like if he could fuck Jensen bare. He sinks his teeth in Jensen’s shoulder blade, to silence the scream that’s threatening to escape his mouth.

When he’s finally back from his high, he pulls out of Jensen carefully and presses a soft kiss to the spot between his shoulder blades.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when I get back from my run.”

Jensen only mumbles something incoherent and Jared grins. He disposes of the condom and cleans up quickly before pulling on his running shorts and shoes. Five minutes later he’s running along the paddocks of his ranch, feeling the morning air free his head from all unnecessary thoughts.

 

  


 

It’s an hour and a half later, when he walks back into the house. Sam’s in the kitchen making breakfast and he steals some bacon off the plate.

“Ow,” he says, when she slaps his hand away.

“No stealing, young man. Go upstairs and wake your boy so you two can have breakfast. With all the exercise you need the proteins,” she says seriously.

Jared’s eyes grow wide and his ears turn red. Oh shit, this is so embarrassing. When Sam sees his panic, she completely loses it; breaking into broad laughter.

“Go.” She waves him away and Jared rushes up the stairs. They haven’t been that loud, have they?

He walks into his bedroom, wondering who else heard them. Jensen’s still asleep with his head buried in the pillow. The covers don’t cover him completely, giving Jared a good view of Jensen’s ass. All of a sudden, he doesn’t care anymore who can hear them. He just wants to lick all that skin, taste and bury himself in Jensen.

Walking over to the bed, he leans down and presses a kiss to the nape of Jensen’s neck. Jensen shivers beneath him and moans a little.

“Is it time to get up?” he asks, his voice still laced with sleep.

“Soon, baby. I’ll go take a shower and then it’s your turn. Or do you want to join me?” he asks.

Jensen rolls over and yawns. “Hmm, shower with you or more sleep? Difficult question.”

Jared chuckles. “You’re such a sucker for sleep.”

“I’m also a sucker for you,” Jensen says and wraps his arms around Jared’s neck, pulling him down and into a kiss. Jared goes willingly, letting Jensen take the lead. “You want me to show you how much I’m a sucker for you?” he says cheekily when they pull apart.

Jared feels his dick stir in his pants. “Damn, Jensen.”

They tumble into the shower a few seconds later and Jensen sucks him, while Jared leans against the tiles and watches. He rubs his thumb over Jensen’s cheek, feeling his cock slide in and out of Jensen’s talented mouth. It doesn’t take long for him to come and Jensen swallows everything he has to give. He jerks Jensen off after that and when they finally climb out of the shower fully cleaned, the water’s already running cold.

There’s a knock on the door, when Jared’s about to button his dress pants for a day at the office and Jensen’s pulling on a black t-shirt to go and help Megan with the horses.

“Come in,” Jared shouts.

The door opens, revealing a sour looking Katie. “Sorry to interrupt, Jared. But we have a 911.”

Jared’s heart skips a beat and adrenaline starts surging through his veins. It’s about time they get another mission. He turns to Jensen, who’s looking at him with sullen eyes.

“Go,” he says.

Jared gives Katie a look and she instantly leaves the room, closing the door and giving them some privacy.

“Jensen,” he sighs.

“It’s okay, Jared. I understand,” Jensen says, looking anything but okay.

Jared makes his way over to where Jensen’s standing, cupping his face between his hands and making him look at Jared.

“It’s gonna be okay. I’ll be careful, whatever this is about.”

“Will you tell me what it’s about?” Jensen asks, sucking his bottom lip between his lips.

“Probably not,” Jared admits. “But only to keep you safe. I will if I think you need to know.”

“I know this is your job,” Jensen says slowly. “I just… I don’t like it, okay? I can’t stand the thought of you being in danger or hurt.”

Jared smiles softly. “I’ll be okay. All of us will be okay.” He presses a kiss to Jensen’s forehead. “I’ll see you later. Have a great day.”

Jensen nods and even gives him a small smile. “Later.”

Jared makes his way over to the command center, only stopping in the kitchen to have Sam give him a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon. His team’s sitting at the conference table and Chad’s already put the video on screen.

“What do we have?” Jared asks, sitting down and taking a bite from one of his pancakes.

“The video came early this morning with a huge, blinking exclamation point labeled 911,” Chad explains.

911 means that this is super urgent and the inner security of their country is at risk. They haven’t had one of those before and Jared feels his heartbeat speed up.

“Play the vid,” Jared says.

“Good morning. I’m contacting you today because of a leak we discovered in our department. Huge amounts of intelligence; meaning names and dates of operations and names of undercover agents and spies, was stolen and sold to one of the most powerful men in the US. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that this is a catastrophe. Now, we want you to get the intel back before it gets sold on to even more dangerous enemies of the US. I’m sure you all know Mitch Pileggi? He’s the one who bought the intel and is now planning to sell it to the highest bidder. This matter is time critical; the longer Pileggi has the intel, the more likely it becomes that he’ll sell it on. I hope you’ll take the job.”

The vid cuts off and Jared knows that this’ll be different than any other job they’ve ever done. First, it has to be done in a timely matter and second, this time they don’t have Jensen’s information to go on and he’s sure that they won’t be so damn lucky that Pileggi will be out of town again.

Katie claps her hands. “Sounds like a real job. When do we start?”

Mike chuckles. “You’re not happy unless you have some ass you can kick.”

“Nope,” she grins. “So?”

“Are we sure we want to do this?” Jared asks, because he has to; it’s his job to ask.

His team looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Do we really have to talk about it first?” Chris asks. “This is the guy who wanted to kill Jensen. Of course we’ll do it.”

Jared shakes his head fondly. “Okay, then. Let’s work out a plan.”

 

  


 

Jensen doesn’t see Jared again for the rest of the day. Instead, he works in the stables, goes for a ride with Alona and helps Sam with dinner. It’s nice and calming, but the minute he sits down at the dinner table, he’s faced with seven empty chairs and it hits home that Jared’s going on a mission soon. He’s seen the look on Katie’s face, he knows it’s bad.

“Hey,” Megan says quietly, “don’t worry about it. They’ll be fine.”

Jensen looks up from where he’s been pushing around his veggies and nods. “Sure they will.”

Megan gives him a smile. “And they’ll be home before we know it.”

Jensen nods. He’s not sure if Megan’s just saying it to calm him down or if she really believes what she’s saying.

After dinner, they’re watching some show about two brothers hunting demons and ghosts and Megan’s talking about how hot they are, while Jensen can’t concentrate on anything that’s happening on screen. He thinks about Jared leaving and maybe never coming back. He can’t stand the thought of never seeing Jared again, not now, not after they just got over their issues.

It’s already after ten when Jared walks in. He looks tired, but smiles at Jensen and sits down next to him, pulling him into his strong arms. Jensen melts into the touch, forgetting for a second that Jared will leave and risk his life in a matter of days.

Jared presses his soft lips against Jensen’s temple. “You had a nice day?” he asks.

Jensen hates that Jared won’t tell him about the mission or how dangerous it’s gonna be. He shrugs and keeps his eyes trained on the TV screen.

“It was okay,” he says after a moment.

Jared lets out a deep breath. “That’s good.” He yawns. “I think I’ll go to bed now. You gonna join me?”

Jensen looks up and into Jared’s hazel-green eyes and sees the plea in them. He nods. They say good night to Megan and make their way upstairs. As soon as the door closes behind them, Jared winds his arms around Jensen’s body, kissing his neck lightly.

“I’ve missed you today.”

Jensen leans into to the touch. “Miss you too.” He sighs. “Will you tell me when you’re leaving?”

Jared tenses behind him, his arms tightening around Jensen’s body. “In two days, but I’ll have to go into headquarters tomorrow for the whole day.”

Jensen nods. “But you’ll come back in the evening?”

Jared spins him around in his arms and runs his fingers gently over Jensen’s cheekbones. “I’ll be back for dinner.” He kisses Jensen gently. “Everything’ll be okay, Jen. I promise. We’ll be back in no time and then you and me will go on vacation. What do you think, Jen? Just you and me, the sun and the sea for a couple of days.”

Jensen smiles. “I’d like that. Just promise me to be careful, all of you.”

Jared chuckles softly. “I promise.”

Then they’re kissing and Jared is pushing him back into the bed, claiming his mouth hotly. He prepares Jensen gently and fucks him long and slow. They have their eyes locked and Jensen feels like Jared can see right inside of him. He wishes he could stop time and they could stay just like this, connected so intimately.

The morning comes all too soon.

 

  


 

The office is huge, filled with only the classiest of furniture and artwork. It’s on the top floor of Pileggi Tower and overlooking downtown Dallas. The huge windows offer a beautiful view over Dallas, but Mitch doesn’t care about the view. All he cares about is the name written on his agenda as his ten o’clock appointment.

Padalecki, Jared.

It’s stands there in small red letters – written in the exact handwriting of Alice, his assistant – glaring at him, mocking him. He wonders if this is a coincidence or if Padalecki is here because of something more sinister.

He remembers the last time a Padalecki was sitting across from him at his desk. Gerald had been interested in a business contract, at least that’s what he said. Mitch knows better though and he also remembers how all of it ended.

For a second he asks himself if his acquaintance with Jared Padalecki will end the same. He had his head of security do a full on background check. Nothing out of the ordinary popped up. But Mitch knows how to hide things he doesn’t want anyone to find out, so Padalecki might know the same tricks. He’ll keep his eyes open. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer, isn’t that what they say?

Maybe he should give the boy the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he really is here because of a business deal. Mitch has no indication that the little black ops team Gerald Padalecki maintained is still active. But he’ll definitely keep a close eye on Jared.

His intercom buzzes and Alice announces that Jared Padalecki just got here for their ten o’clock meeting. Mitch tells her to bring him in and stands. The door opens and Alice smiles, while leading Padalecki into the room.

“Thank you, Alice. We’re not to be disturbed.”

“Of course, Sir.”

She closes the door and Mitch makes his way over to Jared Padalecki, taking in everything. He’s huge, about 6’4’’ or 6’5’’, broad shoulders and floppy brown hair. He looks young for his twenty-eight years. He smiles at Mitch and holds out his hand. As soon as they shake hands, Jared’s smile broadens and his dimples come out. For a second Mitch thinks about what it’d be like to have Jared beneath him begging for his cock.

“Jared Padalecki. It’s really nice to meet you, Sir.”

Mitch smirks. “You too, you too. What brings you here today, Mr. Padalecki?”

“I have a business proposition for you.”  



	15. Save You Save Me 14/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

The door closes behind Jared and he falls back against it, letting out a deep breath. He needs a shower; needs to scrub the filth that’s Pileggi off his body.

“How did it go?”

Chris’ voice brings Jared back to the hotel room and he opens his eyes to see his best friend standing across the room, surrounded by Katie, Steve, Tom and Mike. They’re all looking at him expectantly.

He sighs. “Good, if you don’t count the million-and-one times I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. But we’re in. Katie and I will be going to the cocktail party on Saturday night.”

“Woohoo,” Katie whoops and throws her arms in the air. “I always knew you were a good enough actor, boss. Maybe you should consider a career change.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Naw, it’s only fun if you’re with me.”

Katie grins and pushes her long blond hair out of her face. “What do you think I should wear? Best I go shopping now.” She looks around the room. “You don’t need me guys, do you?”

Nobody would actually stop Katie if she’s in a shopping mood and the guys just shake their heads. Jared just waves at her and soon Katie is grabbing her purse and making her way out of the room with a sweet ‘See you later’.

As soon as the door closes, Chris claps Jared’s shoulder. “You did good, Jay. Why don’t you go and take a shower while the guys and I call Chad and go over the plan?”

Jared shoots his best friend a grateful smile and makes his way into the bathroom and into the huge glass shower. It has its perks to stay in one of the most luxurious hotels the US has. He turns on the hot water and waits for it to wash away the reminders of Pileggi touching him.

Pileggi had seemed surprised at first that Jared offered him a business deal, but later on he seemed to buy it and even threw his arm over Jared’s shoulders to lead him outside. Jared shudders at the memory. He wanted to rip that arm away from him and punch Pileggi in the face.

The business proposition might not have been so well thought out, but at least it got him an invitation to Pileggi’s cocktail party in two nights’ time. That’s all he wanted out of it. They needed access to the house and once Chad found out that there’d be a dinner party on Saturday, it seemed like their best shot.

Jared showers and feels a little better once he’s in sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt. Tom, Mike, Steve and Chris are bent over papers and maps at the coffee table and Chad’s talking on loudspeaker. Jared grabs a beer out of the mini bar and joins his team at the coffee table.

They go over possibility after possibility of getting into Pileggi’s office and stealing the USB device out of his safe. After hours of discarding plan after plan, they finally settle on one and Jared thinks that it might even work.

Katie comes back with five bags and falls next to Jared on the couch. “Shopping is tiring,” she moans, but then a broad grin spreads on her face. “I found the perfect dress, though. Those guys won’t know what hit them.”

Jared smiles. “I’m sure you’re gonna look beautiful.”

Katie snorts. “As if you could ever really appreciate what I’m offering, not with a Greek God like Jensen at home.”

A shiver runs down Jared’s spine just thinking about Jensen. He misses him and he’ll miss him even more in bed tonight. He thinks about calling Jensen. It would be a bad idea; he needs to stay focused on the job, but he craves to hear Jensen’s voice, if only for a minute.

An hour later, his team finally moves into their own rooms and Jared walks into the bedroom. It’s dominated by a huge four-poster bed and there would definitely be enough space for him and Jensen. He strips out of his clothes and climbs into bed in only his boxers. A second later he’s holding his cell against his ear and is listening to it ring.

Jensen picks up after the fourth ring. “Hey, Jay. I didn’t expect you to call. I was just getting ready for bed.”

Jared swallows hard at the image of Jensen in only his boxers or maybe even naked. “I needed to hear you voice, Jen.”

He must have sounded weird, because Jensen sounds concerned when he asks, “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. We’re all fine.” Jared sighs. “It’s just… I miss you.”

A soft chuckle echoes through his cell. “Miss you too. Do you know when you’ll be back?”

“I hope Sunday morning. It depends on how well everything will work out.” Jensen’s silent at the other end of the line. “Tell me something, Jen. Talk to me.”

“What do you want me to tell you, Jay?”

Jensen’s voice drops a notch and is husky and rough. Jared feels his dick harden in his boxers and he rubs the heel of his hand against it.

“You said you were getting ready for bed. Yours or mine?” he asks and actually feels a little out of breath.

“Yours,” Jensen says hesitantly and Jared can imagine the blush that’s covering Jensen’s cheeks now.

“God, Jen. I wish I were there.” Jared licks his lips, pushing one of his hands beneath the waistband of his boxers. “Did you plan on jerking off, while I was gone?”

A soft moan sounds through the phone. “Jay…”

“Tell me.”

“Yes…,” Jensen pants. “I… the bed, it smells like you.”

Jared smiles softly, gripping his dick tighter and jerking it slowly. “Are you touching yourself now, Jen? Are you imagining it’s me?”

“Fuck yes… Jay…”

“Tell me, Jen. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m… I have my fingers wrapped around my cock. I’m so hard, Jay… just thinking it’s you.”

“Hmm, Jen. I’d jerk you so good, slow and steady. Bring you to the edge over and over, but I wouldn’t let you come.”

“Fuck… god…”

Heat is pooling in Jared’s belly at the needy little noises Jensen makes. He wishes he was home and could run his hands all over Jensen’s body; driving him crazy.

“I’d lick you open, Jen. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My tongue in your tight little ass?”

“Oh fuck… yes… Jay, I need…”

“You’d taste so good. I know you would.” Jared puts Jensen on speaker and lets his head fall back, imagining how Jensen’s hole would flutter around his tongue. His dick is so hard he could cut steel, but he knows that he’ll make Jensen come first. “Slick your fingers, Jen. Suck them into your mouth and make them wet.”

He hears Jensen moan and wraps his fingers tightly around the base of his cock to starve off his orgasm. His dick is twitching with the slurping sounds he hears and it’s almost too much to imagine Jensen sucking on his fingers to make them wet.

“Are they wet, Jensen?” He hears a grunt and takes it as affirmation. “Good, now fuck yourself open; imagine it’s me opening you up for my cock.”

“Oh god, Jay… feels so good… wish it were you.”

Yeah, Jared wishes the same. “When I’m home, I’ll fuck you so good, Jen. I’ll open you up with my tongue and fingers, before pushing my cock into your tight hole. I’ll fuck you for hours, Jen. It’ll be so good, baby.”

“Argh… Jay… I’m gonna…”

“Do it, Jen. Come for me.”

It’s the little scream Jensen lets out that pushes Jared over the edge and he’s coming with Jensen. Pleasure is surging through his body and he wants nothing more than to plunge his tongue into Jensen’s mouth and claim him.

Their breathing slows down a little and Jared wishes he could pull Jensen into his arms and snuggle against him for the night.

“Holy shit, Jay,” Jensen murmurs and he sounds tired and fucked out.

“You okay?” Jared asks softly.

A chuckle sounds through the cell. “Very.”

“Sleep, Jen. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Mhm. I love you, Jay.”

Then the line is disconnected and Jared’s staring at his cell phone in shock. Did Jensen really mean it? Or was it just the orgasm and bliss talking?

Jared doesn’t fall asleep for a long time that night.

 

  


 

The next two days are busy and spent organizing everything that needs to be done to go through with their plan. Mike and Tom observe Pileggi Estate for hours, just to get a little bit of knowledge on how the security works.

Katie sits bent over the maps and blueprints memorizing every single room, while Chris and Steve buy a Chevy Camaro and organize fake plates.

There’s not much for Jared to do, though, because this time he’ll have to sit this one out. It’s all on Katie’s skills to retrieve the USB device. That means Jensen’s words are running on a loop in Jared’s head. There was a time when the possibility that Jensen might be in love with him scared him to death, now it scares him that it might not be true.

It takes Katie to come out of the bathroom in a tight long black dress, that’s hugging her beautifully, to pull Jared out of his head. Her hair is curly and framing her face perfectly. She’s gorgeous, but she’s also right; all Jared can think about is Jensen.

“You look beautiful,” he says, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’ll go get dressed now.”

An hour later, Jared’s driving his Aston Martin V8 Vantage through the gates of Pileggi Estate. They’re greeted by a valet at the main entrance and Jared hands his keys over before offering his arm to Katie. He can hear Chad talking to Chris in his earpiece, giving instructions, and it’s weirdly calming.

Katie can hear them too and rolls her eyes at Jared. He grins and they walk into the foyer of Pileggi Estate, handing their invitation to a butler at the door.

The foyer of Pileggi Estate is huge, with a large staircase leading to the second floor and an enormous crystal chandelier. The corners and walls sport expensive paintings and Greek statues. Jared looks around and doesn’t find a single personal thing, not that he’s surprised.

“Looks different when you’re not walking the halls with flashlights,” Katie whispers and Jared chuckles.

“Jared, you made it.”

Jared looks up and sees Pileggi walking towards them with a slimy smile on his face. He takes a deep breath and smiles back.

“Of course, Mitch. How could I not follow an invitation like that?” He turns to Katie. “This is my assistant Katie Cassidy.”

Pileggi takes Katie’s hand and leans down a little, as if he’s gonna kiss the back of her hand any second.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cassidy.”

Katie smiles back. “Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, Sir.”

“Please, no formalities. I’m Mitch for a pretty young lady like you.”

Jared shudders, but is able to keep his game face. One day he’ll rip the smarmy smile right off of Pileggi’s face.

Pileggi wraps his arm around Katie’s shoulder and she winks at Jared when Pileggi leads her to one of the champagne fountains. Jared suppresses a snort and follows.

For the next hour, he’s engaged in more senseless small talk than he ever wanted to be. The canapés are great, though. He talks to the mayor and his wife about the fine weather, while he feels Pileggi’s eyes on him the whole time.

Pileggi doesn’t trust Jared. Well, he doesn’t have to. Jared will be in Pileggi’s view all night. Over the shoulder of the mayor’s wife, he catches Katie’s eyes and nods slightly. To everyone else it would look like he’s agreeing to something the mayor’s wife said, but Katie knows exactly what it means.

The next few minutes pass in a small chaos. One minute Katie is standing next to a waiter who’s holding little caviar tarts and the next she has them all over her dress. The waiter is stuttering apology after apology and Katie pulls off the pissed-off billionaire’s woman perfectly, screaming and ranting. Pileggi is over there in a second and Jared joins them.

“You okay?” he asks Katie.

She growls. “What do you think? Look what this stupid, brainless penguin did.”

The black dress is probably ruined with pieces of caviar and champagne that spilled over it when the waiter stumbled over his own feet, or more exactly, over Jared’s feet, and crashed into Katie.

“I’m so sorry,” Pileggi says, glaring at the waiter. He waves at one of his thugs. “Anton, take Ms. Cassidy to the bathroom. I’ll of course pay for the cleaning.”

Katie stomps off, following Anton down the hall and Jared hears Chad saying, ‘Cougar is on her way to the bathroom. Cowboy and Snake, it’s time’ and knows exactly what’s going to happen now.

Chris and Steve will drive up to the front gate and stop there in a lover’s spat. That’ll draw the security guards at the gate away from the cameras. During that time Katie will climb out of the bathroom window and make her way up to the second floor and into Pileggi’s office, where Chad will help her to break the code.

“No!” Chris says and Jared can hear a car door opening and closing.

“Get into the car!” That’s Steve’s voice.

“No, you won’t treat me like this anymore. I’m so sick of this.”

Jared almost laughs at the little staged fight Chris and Steve are pulling off, but he suppresses the laugh, when the mayor’s wife comes over and tells him that good waiters are so hard to get.

“Gentlemen you can’t park here!” There’s the security guard.

“Okay Cougar the way’s clear. No guards on second floor,” Tom’s saying and Jared can hear Katie grunting.

His heart speeds up. They have maybe ten to fifteen minutes before Pileggi will ask if Katie’s still in the bathroom.

“Gentlemen, you have to leave now!”

“What? No!” Chris refuses. “I won’t get into his car anymore. He treats me like the cheap whore he’s fucking on the side.”

Jared really has difficulty listening to the mayor’s wife talk about her begonias.

“I’m in,” Katie says.

“Put the device on the safe, when you find it,” Chad says, whistling softly.

“Sir, you have to clear the gate. Otherwise we’ll have to call the police.”

“C’mon, baby. I promise to never meet him again.”

“No.”

Jared can imagine only too well how Chris is pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Cougar, someone’s approaching the office. You need to hide. Now!”

Jared tenses, if Katie’s found upstairs everything’s over. He doesn’t doubt that Pileggi will order their death right away. Not more than thirty seconds later the coast is clear again, but to Jared it felt like hours.

“Okay, device is activated,” Katie says quietly.

Now they only have to wait until the safe opens and Katie can replace the real USB device with a fake one.

“Sir, I’ll call the police now!” The security guard at the gate sounds seriously pissed off.

“Cougar, hurry! Chris and Steve won’t be able to stall much longer,” Mike urges.

“I’m doing everything I can Baldy.”

Jared’s skin itches to run upstairs and help Katie, or maybe go outside to punch the security guards unconscious. He can’t do anything, though. He’s condemned to listen to his team through his earpiece without being of any help.

“I got it!” Katie’s voice sounds like a cheer. “I’m on my way back down.”

“C’mon, babe,” Steve soothes. “You don’t want the man to call the police, do you?”

“This is over.” Chris actually sounds like he’s crying. “I’ll only let you drive me home.”

“Of course, sweetheart. C’mon.”

Jared hears the Camaro drive away. “Cougar’s back in the bathroom. Over and out.” That’s Tom.

Five minutes later Katie is standing next to Jared again, smiling at the mayor’s wife and exchanging tips on how to grow your rose bushes extra high. The adrenaline falls off of Jared slowly and he feels drained. But it’s not even 11 p.m. and he knows he needs to stay for a little while longer.

~

It’s after 1 p.m., when Jared and Katie make it back to the hotel. Chris, Steve, Mike and Tom are already waiting for them. When Katie pulls out the USB device, Mike whoops and swings her around. Jared smiles, but all he wants is to drive home and get into bed with Jensen.

“How about we drive back right now?” he asks.

Chris raises his eyebrows. “Wow, you’re pretty desperate.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “I just wanna sleep in my bed tonight.”

“With Jensen,” Katie laughs.

Jared could deny it, but there’s no point in it. It’s true.

But the others are also happy to drive home tonight. All of them are on an emotional high and none of them would be able to sleep. So, there’s no harm in driving back right now. They pack their bags quickly and Jared checks them out. The night receptionist looks a little oddly at them, but seems to buy Jared’s “family emergency” lie.

Jared drives with Katie riding shotgun and for once he’s glad that he took the Aston Martin to Dallas, because it’ll get them home faster. The engine is roaring and the asphalt flies by, bringing him closer to Jensen with each mile.

He turns the car onto the street that leads to the ranch when he sees orange flames licking at the sky. Katie leans forward in her seat.

“Hurry,” is all she says.

She doesn’t have to tell Jared twice. Something’s burning at the ranch and he only hopes that everyone is okay. There can be several reasons for a fire, but as soon as Jared drives into the yard he knows that this is the worst kind of fire; this is arson.


	16. Save You Save Me 15/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

Sweat is running down Jensen’s face and he wipes it away after shoveling another pitchfork full of hay over to the other side of the stable. The heat outside is sweltering and Jensen escaped into the reasonably chill inside of the wooden building an hour ago; it beats fixing the fences at the south end of the ranch out in the burning sun.

Jensen’s still hot, even though he’s only wearing boots and cargo pants; his shirt hangs abandoned over one of the stall doors. Megan told him that he didn’t have to clean the stable and stack the hay, that they could do it another day when it wasn’t so hot outside but Jensen needs something to get his mind off of things.

Jared’s been gone for three days. They talked on the first night on the phone, but after that he hasn’t heard a peep from Jared or anyone else from the team. Chad refuses to tell him anything, on the odd occasion he leaves the security building. It’s unnerving and makes Jensen tense and feel on edge. What if something is wrong? What if something happens to Jared? What if he doesn’t come back? What if…?

There’re so many questions swirling around in Jensen’s head that they cause him a constant headache and the only way to keep them at bay is hard physical work.

He spends the next few hours shoveling hay from one side of the stable to the other, cleaning the floors and the stalls; welcoming the burn in his muscles. At least that means he’ll be able to sleep properly tonight.

Jensen’s just emptying his fifth bottle of water when Megan enters the stable, holding a plate with a huge sandwich.

“I thought you might want something to eat. You’ve been at it for hours, Jen.”

Jensen nods and gives a small smile. “Thanks, Meg. You’re a lifesaver.”

She rolls her eyes, handing him the plate. “Don’t you think it’s time to take a break? The stable is so clean; I could eat off the floor.”

Jensen shrugs and bites into his sandwich, relishing the taste of sweet mustard mixed with ham and cheese. He licks his lips, catching the remnants of the mustard.

“They’re fine, Jen.”

He looks up at Megan. “You don’t know that. I don’t get how you can be so calm.”

She sighs, dropping down on a hay bale. “I just have to believe that no news is good news. Chad would tell us if something bad had happened.”

“Aren’t you worried?” Jensen asks, frowning.

“Sure I am. But I can’t let myself think about what could happen, or what they’re doing right now. I’d go insane.”

Jensen sits down next to Megan, brushing their shoulders together. “You’re right. They’re fine. I just can’t wait for them to get back.”

Megan gives him a crooked smile. “See, that’s the right stance. By the way, Josh called an hour ago. He wants you to call him back.”

A smile forms on Jensen’s face. It still feels new to hear words like that. It’s been months since he called his big brother and they met again after years of being separated, but the thought of having his brother back, having his family back, makes his heart swell every single time someone mentions Josh.

“Thanks. I’ll call him back after I’ve had a shower.”

“Don’t work too long, Jen,” Megan says, wiping the stray hay from her jeans. “I’ll see you at dinner in two hours.”

Jensen gives a small smile. “Thanks for the sandwich, Meg.”

An hour later, Jensen steps under the spray in Jared’s large walk-in shower. It feels a little weird using Jared’s room and his bathroom while he’s not here, but this way Jensen can feel a little closer to him. The thought is so cheesy that Jensen snorts at himself and shakes his head. He’s being stupid.

Months ago, he didn’t want to stay here, couldn’t get away fast enough. Now, he can’t imagine leaving. He knows he was planning on attending art school in Phoenix and moving to be near his brother, but now that he and Jared are… whatever they are, Jensen wants to stay here; wants to stay close to the man he loves.

When he said it to Jared on the phone three nights ago, he wasn’t really aware that he was saying it until it was out, but he meant it. He loves Jared. He never thought he’d feel something like this towards another person. But Jared – funny, gorgeous, adorable Jared – is everything Jensen dreamt about when he still believed in love and everything he thought he would never have.

He’s twenty-one and sometimes thinks he’s too young to have already found the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, but then he looks at Jared and tries to imagine what it would feel like if Jared wasn’t there anymore. It hurts in places Jensen never knew existed.

When the water finally runs cold, Jensen steps out, towels off and walks out into Jared’s bedroom. Maybe it’s their bedroom now, Jensen isn’t sure, but his things are still in the drawers Megan put them in when the Schmidts came to the ranch three weeks ago.

He runs a hand over Jared’s pillow and hopes that Jared won’t take too long to come back. Jensen needs to relearn how Jared’s skin feels beneath his fingers and how his lover reacts to every single touch.

Jensen grabs the phone from the nightstand and dials Josh’s cell number. It takes his big brother three ring tones to answer the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Jen, how are you?” Josh greets and Jensen hears the smile in his voice.

“Okay. I’m okay.”

“Yeah, Megan told me that Jared’s gone for the weekend. You missing your boyfriend?”

Jensen chuckles at the teasing tone in Josh’s voice. “No, asshole.”

“Aww, my little brother is in love,” Josh drawls.

“Shut up,” Jensen replies without heat.

Josh laughs and then grows silent. “Listen, Jen. I’m happy you found Jared. You deserve it. You deserve to be happy and loved. He makes you happy, right?”

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah, he does. He really does.” He takes a deep breath. “Listen Josh, I know I said I’d move out to Phoenix, once the whole thing was over. But I… I don’t know…”

“Don’t worry, Jenny. I understand. You do what you gotta do and I’ll have your back.”

Tears spring to Jensen’s eyes and he swallows hard. “Josh…”

“I’d still like you to come down here and meet Karen and the little one. See Mackenzie again.”

Jensen lets out a deep breath. “Of course. Maybe I can bring Jared. We wanted to go on a vacation, maybe we can stop at your place beforehand.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They talk for a little while longer and only part because Megan and Karen call them to dinner at the same time.

 

  


 

Jensen falls asleep that night the second his head hits the pillow. All the physical work exhausted him. He dreams about Jared coming back and fucking him into next week, when a sudden scream jerks him awake.

He sits up at once, panting hard and trying to ignore the hard on in his boxers. For a second he doesn’t know what’s going on, but then he sees the orange light outside the window shining through the curtains.

Someone yells “FIRE!”and Jensen isn’t able to make out if it’s Sam or Megan. It doesn’t matter, though.

He jumps out of the bed and into his jeans, rushing down the stairs. Out on the porch he sees that the barn and the stables are on fire. Megan, Keith, Chad and Sam are trying to get the horses out, but the flames are sky high.

Megan’s screaming and Jensen takes a step towards them, wanting to help, when pain shoots through his shoulder. He tumbles to the side, gripping the handrail. A strong hand is pulling his head back violently and Jensen lets out a pained groan.

What the fuck is going on here?

He tries to call for help, but the others are too far away from him and too occupied with saving the horses.

A fist connects with his stomach and he doubles over, heaving for breath. How did Mitch find him? The thought comes sudden and slams into him with force. This can only be Mitch’s doing. But how? And if he wants Jensen back, Jensen won’t go down without a fight.

When the guy makes another move, Jensen punches his fist right in his crotch and sees him double over. Jensen scrambles to his feet looking for something, anything he could use as a weapon. The only thing he finds is an abandoned broom, leaning against the house wall.

The guy has picked himself up in the meantime; pulling out a huge hunting knife, flashing it at Jensen. Jensen should feel scared, but there’s nothing but adrenaline surging through his veins, making him want to fight instead of flee. He’s done with running. If this guy wants him, he’s got to fight for it.

The first blow Jensen blocks up with the broom, but the guy’s better trained than Jensen and he’s stronger too. Soon, the broom gets ripped out of his arms and a kick to his chest sends him flying into the wall. The impact sucks all the air out of his lungs and he sinks to the floor, struggling to breathe. His body is alight with hot white pain and he fights against blacking out.

“Damn, Hartley wanted him alive, you stupid ass!”

Jensen turns his head, trying to make sense out of those words. Hartley? _Hartley_? He rolls on his back. Through blurry eyes, he sees two guys with black masks standing over him.

Then everything goes black.

 

  


 

Jared stops the car and he and Katie jump out. The scene unfolding before his eyes is weirdly surreal. Megan, Keith, Chad and Sam are at the stable trying to get the horses out in time, while Jensen’s fighting two men dressed in black and with face masks. Nobody seems to even realize that Jared and the team are back.

Chris, Steve, Mike and Tom are right behind Jared and Katie; holding their tranquilizer guns, ready to fight. Jared sends three of them over to help Megan and motions for Chris and Tom to follow him. They sneak up onto the porch the moment Jensen sinks to the floor and passes out. The two guys seem completely surprised when Jared wraps his hand around the throat of the guy closest to him.

Tom lands a clear punch to the gut of the other guy and Chris puts a knee to his back the moment the guy is down.

“Who are you?” Jared asks calmly. “Who sent you?”

“Fuck you,” the guy in his hold struggles to say. “I’m not saying anything.”

Jared exchanges a look with Chris and Tom, before his eyes drift down to Jensen. He’s lying on the ground, still unconscious. He’s sporting a dark bruise on his cheekbone and a cut on his arm is bleeding horribly.

Jared feels fury in his belly at the sight of his beaten boyfriend, but he knows that he needs to prioritize; Jensen needs to come first. He needs a doctor, maybe even a hospital and as soon as possible. These guys will never talk. He knows the kind; they’re trained not to talk. He loosens his hands from around his guy’s neck.

“Piss off,” he hisses. “And tell your boss that Jensen’s not his anymore and he’ll never be again. If he ever tries shit like that again, he won’t know what hit him.” He waves at Chris. “Let him go.”

The guy Chris has pinned to the floor, scrambles up and together with this partner, he takes off into the wilderness. Jared nods at Chris and Tom.

“Make sure they stay gone.”

Chris and Tom take off after the thugs and Jared kneels down next to Jensen. There’re sirens echoing in the distance. Someone must have called the fire department. Jared wraps his hands around the angry looking cut on Jensen’s arm to stop the bleeding. He fumbles his phone out of his pants pocket and presses five on speed-dial.

A grumbling voice answers seconds later. “What?”

“Doc Beaver, it’s Jared. You need to come to the ranch, we have an injured person.” Jim Beaver had worked with his father; coming into play when things got too complicated to explain to the authorities.

“On my way.”

The call disconnects and Jared carefully shifts Jensen into the front hall of the house. The fire department would only call the police and they’d ask too many questions that Jared can’t answer. He just hopes that moving Jensen didn’t make his condition worse. Running a hand through Jensen’s sweaty hair, Jared prays for him to be okay.

Guilt is starting to spread through his body. If he’d been here this wouldn’t have happened. If he didn’t think playing hero and saving the world was so important, he would have been here to protect Jensen and all the other people on the ranch. He will end Pileggi for this; for trying to not only take Jensen back, but also hurting all the other people living here in the process.

He can see the fire engines pulling up on the ranch house; can see the fire fighters jumping out and rushing over to the barns and stables. He hopes that Megan and the other’s were able to get the horses out in time.

It feels like an eternity until the back door opens and Doc Beaver walks in, carrying his bag. He frowns when he finds Jared kneeling next to Jensen on the floor.

“That’s not one of yours,” he says gruffly.

Jared looks up and shakes his head. “He’s my boyfriend. His ex is trying to kill him and sent men over to finish the job.”

Beaver snorts. “Boy, it never gets boring with you, does it?”

Then he gets to work; checking Jensen out, cleaning the large cut and sewing it. He tells Jared that Jensen has a broken rib and a concussion, in addition to the cut and the bruising on his face, but he’ll live. Jensen stays unconscious throughout all of this and Beaver tells Jared that it’s normal and that he should call if Jensen doesn’t wake up in a few hours. He also tells Jared that he’ll be back the next day to examine Jensen when he’s awake.

Together they carry Jensen upstairs and into Jared’s bedroom, laying him carefully on the bed.

“Wake him up in a couple of hours, if he doesn’t wake up before then,” Beaver says, putting down a small container on the nightstand. “This is for the cut; put it on three times a day. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.”

Doc Beaver leaves and Jared presses a quick kiss to Jensen’s forehead. “Please be okay,” he whispers.

When he makes his way back downstairs, he sees that the flames have finally gone down. The barns have both collapsed and the stables are only black charcoal skeletons of the buildings they used to be. Megan’s standing at the side with Keith arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Angelus is standing behind them snuffling quietly.

The other horses are standing across from Megan, Keith and Angelus. Sam and Katie are trying to keep them calm.

Jared makes his way over to his sister. She throws herself at him the moment she notices him and sobs into his neck.

“Who would do something like that?” she asks. “Chris and Tom said that they tried to get to Jensen, that he’s hurt.”

“He’s upstairs. I asked Doc. Beaver to take a look at him. He’ll be okay,” Jared explains, pressing a soft kiss to his sister’s temple. “We get whoever did this, Meg. He’ll pay for it.”

“Was it Pileggi?” she asks.

Jared licks his lips. “I don’t know. I think it could have been him, but I want to be one hundred percent certain that it’s him, before I do anything about it.”

“Oh god,” Megan breathes. “What if it was Pileggi? What do we do?”

“Don’t worry about it, Meg. I swear I’ll make sure that you all will be safe again and that whoever did this will pay.”

Jared’s fairly certain that this is Pileggi’s work. But if it is, Pileggi is one step ahead of them. He knew that Jared and his team would be at his place. He probably also knew that they were there to steal the USB-device. Was it a trap? A ploy to get to Jensen? To get Jensen back?

Jared needs to talk to his contact person and ask him if it was the real USB-device, because if it wasn’t, Pileggi knew they were coming and the only way he could have known this, is if Jared has a mole at the ranch.

A few hours later Jared finally makes his way upstairs into his bedroom. The fire department is finally gone. They’ll be back later to investigate whatever caused the fire. Jared wonders if they’ll find anything. Pileggi knows how to cover up his tracks.

He strips out of his clothes and climbs in next to Jensen, running his fingers lightly through Jensen’s hair. The bruise on Jensen’s cheekbone is deep purple and Jared feels the anger and the guilt in his belly again. He runs his thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip gently.

“Hey, Jen,” he whispers. “You need to wake up. Just for a second.” He waits. Nothing happens. “C’mon, baby. Open those beautiful eyes for me.” Jensen stirs beneath him, but it takes him a few seconds to fully open his eyes. “Hey, gorgeous,” Jared grins, placing a careful kiss on Jensen’s lips.

“Jared?” Jensen croaks.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“What happened?” Jensen asks, sounding exhausted.

“There was a fire,” Jared says, pressing Jensen back down when he tries to sit up. “No, stay down. Everyone’s fine. The horses are fine. But someone tried to kidnap you. You fought them, but they were stronger than you.”

Jensen frowns. “I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay,” Jared soothes. “Go back to sleep. We’ll talk about it later.”

“Jared?” Jensen asks softly.

“Yes?” He replies, looking down at Jensen and feeling his heart swell at the smile on Jensen face.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

Jared grins. “Me too, baby. Me too.”

Jensen falls back to sleep after that and Jared settles next to him, his eyes trained on Jensen’s bruised face. He’ll make Pileggi pay for this and end this once and for all.  
  



	17. Save You Save Me 16/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

Yelling rips Jensen out of this perfect dream, where Jared was just fingering him open. He groans, pushing his palm against the hard-on in his boxers.

It’s been five days since the attack and Jared hasn’t touched him. Yeah, Jensen gets that his rib is broken. Hello, it hurts like a bitch whenever he moves, so it’s hard to forget. But still, he misses Jared’s hands on him, misses the way Jared can just bring him to the edge using only his tongue.

He pushes his head back into the pillow, trying to go back to dreamland, but there’s another yell and Jensen perks up again because he knows that voice.

“You promised to protect him!” Josh yells. “See where that got him! I’m taking him home.”

“You can’t just take him home, Josh. It’s not safe, not like this,” Jared argues.

“Oh yeah?” Josh’s voice is loud and angry, when it echoes through the door. “If I remember right, it was here where he was attacked.”

The bedroom door bursts open and Josh rushes inside. His face is red and he looks furious, but his eyes soften when his gaze falls on Jensen.

“Jenny,” he breathes relieved.

Before Jensen can say anything Jared comes into the room. He looks… wrecked. Jensen didn’t expect him to look so drained; he didn’t look like this when he came to bed last night. It looks like Josh did a good job at making Jared feel guilty.

“You okay?” Josh asks concerned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running his hands over Jensen’s body.

“I’m fine,” he says, pushing Josh’s hands away. “What the hell is going on here?”

Josh looks at Jared, who looks stricken. “I’m taking you home. I told Karen everything and she’s making the guestroom ready for you as we speak.”

Jensen sighs. “Josh…”

“What? No way I’m letting you stay here. I’m not letting you get hurt again.” Josh shakes his head frantically.

“I told him it’s not safe,” Jared says, but Jensen can see there’s something else in his eyes too. Yeah, Jared believes it’s not safe, but he also doesn’t want Jensen to go.

“Well, we’re his family,” Josh says. “You can’t keep him from us forever. You said six months. Those six months are up.”

“Josh,” Jensen starts again and this time it’s Jared who interrupts him.

“Yes, I said six months. That was before Pileggi found out that Jensen’s here,” Jared says, throwing his hands in the air.

Mitch, Jensen thinks. Jared’s completely set on it being Mitch who planned the attack, but Jensen isn’t. There’s something at the back of his mind telling him that something’s not right, that he’s missing something. He can barely remember what happened that night, but something it nagging at his memory and it irritates him that he can’t grasp what it is.

“Well, then let’s move him,” Josh demands, moving over to the drawer where Jensen’s things are.

“We can’t. Pileggi will expect that,” Jared says and he sounds exhausted. “We need to let Jensen heal enough for me to take him some place safe.”

“And then what?” Josh growls. “We’ll never see him again? We’re his family, you jerk.”

“And I’m the man who loves your brother, who wants to spend the rest of his life with him,” Jared says and Jensen wonders if he’s aware he said that because he continues, without even looking at Jensen. “You really think I’d hurt him like that?”

“He’s already hurt,” Josh hisses. “All because you were god knows where, finalizing some business deal. You’re not able to keep him safe, no matter how many times you want to tell yourself you’re the knight in shining armor. You’re not. You’re just some spoiled brat who inherited a company.”

“Josh,” Jensen gasps.

“What?” Josh spins around. “He thinks he can protect you, but he can’t. He tried and he failed.”

Jensen looks over to where Jared’s standing, waiting for him to say something. He looks defeated, his eyes weary, and says, “He’s right, Jen. I couldn’t.”

“Jay, that wasn’t your fault,” Jensen says softly. He hates that he can only lie in his bed and not get up and comfort Jared.

Josh snorts but Jensen ignores him in favor of looking right into Jared’s eyes. His lover shakes his head. “Yeah, it kinda was. Maybe Josh is right, maybe you should go home. We could take care of a new identity.” He turns to the door, muttering, “I’m gonna talk to Chad about it.”

“Jared,” Jensen calls after him, but he doesn’t turn around. “Damn it, Jay! Come back here!” It does no good. He turns to glare at his brother. “You better fix this.”

“Jen, I know you love him, but…”

Jensen stops him, holding up his hand. “I swear if you finish that sentence I’m gonna punch you. I love you Josh, you’re my brother and my family. But you don’t know nothing about Jared or what he does. He’s a hero.”

Josh shakes his head. “You only say that because you love him.”

Jensen huffs out a laugh. “I love him, that’s true. But I don’t just say that because of it. I say it because it’s true.”

“Jensen, don’t you think it’s maybe the hero worship talking?” Josh asks skeptically. “I know he saved your life.”

“Even if it was – which it’s not – I’d still want to stay here. I love him, Josh. He’s everything to me,” Jensen explains softly. “I love you and I’d love to visit you and see Mackenzie again, but my place is here now.”

“What about art school?” Josh asks.

Yeah, Jensen’s thought about that one too. A lot actually. “I’m sure there are schools in San Antonio I could go to.”

Josh nods slowly. Now, he looks defeated. He sits down on the edge of Jensen’s bed, playing with the fabric.

“I just wish you lived closer,” he says. “I’ve looked for you for years and now that I found you you’re still too many miles away.”

Jensen smiles. “You could always move to San Antonio.”

“I’m sure Jared would tell me that’s too dangerous too,” Josh huffs. “Sometimes I get the feeling that he wants to keep you to himself.”

Jensen chuckles. “You jealous?”

Josh rolls his eyes. “No, but I still wish we could spend more time together.”

“Well, you’re here now, aren’t you?”

Josh shrugs. “I am, but I have to go back soon. Karen’s so close to giving birth and I’d never forgive myself if I missed that.”

Jensen smiles. Soon he’ll be an uncle. “I can’t wait to meet the little one.”

“I know, right?!” Josh grins happily. “I can’t believe that’s it’s been almost 8 months since Karen told me that she’s pregnant. I’m gonna be a dad soon, Jenny. Can you believe that?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Not really. All grown up and respectable, big brother. I can still remember how you kicked a football through Mrs. Anderson’s window, though.”

Josh laughs and shakes his head. “Mom and Dad were so pissed. They made me pay for the whole window from my allowance.”

Jensen’s heart grows heavy at the memory. It was back when everything was still okay; when none of them would have believed that soon their family would be ripped apart.

“I miss them. So much,” Jensen whispers.

“Me too.” Josh nods and Jensen can see the tears in his eyes.

They spend the rest of the day rehashing the past, exchanging memories about their parents and times when everything was still easy. Josh tells him how Mackenzie is doing and Jensen feels his heart ache for his little sister. Maybe he can convince Jared that they should go on vacation together.

It’s late afternoon when Josh leaves and shortly after Megan comes upstairs, carrying Jensen’s dinner on a tray.

“It’s chicken with veggies,” she says, placing it above Jensen’s legs.

“Thanks, Meggie. Where’s Jared?”

Megan sighs. “He buried himself in his office after he stormed back downstairs this morning.”

“Josh didn’t mean it, y’know? He’s just worried.”

Megan nods. “I know. If we could just tell him, he might understand better.”

“We can’t. He just has to trust me when I tell him that Jared’s a good guy,” Jensen says and Megan smiles.

“He really is. He feels so bad for what happened.”

Jensen nods. “I know. I told him not to, but I didn’t get through to him.”

“As long as you stay, he’ll realize it sooner or later,” Megan says, looking down at the newspaper she brought up with the tray. She snorts.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, just that Justin Hartley’s company want to make it in software now, too. He can’t just let Jared have anything.”

Justin Hartley? Wasn’t that the guy who came onto him at the charity ball? Justin Hartley… there’s something nagging at his brain. Something… oh shit!

He jerks his head up to look at Megan with huge eyes. She frowns. “Jensen, what’s wrong?”

“Go get your brother, I need to tell him something,” he urges.

“What is it?”

“Go, Megan. Get Jared. I remember who’s responsible for the attack.”

Megan’s eyes grow wide with shock, but she rushes out the door. It feels like forever until Jared comes running into the room.

“Jen?” he pants. “Megan said you’d remembered something.”

Jensen nods. “I remember one of the attackers saying ‘Don’t kill him. Hartley wants him alive’, or something along those lines. He said ‘Hartley’.”

“Hartley?” Jared asks confused. “But why? If it was Pileggi…”

“Maybe it wasn’t Mitch after all. Maybe it was Justin Hartley who attacked us,” Jensen says.

“But I don’t get it. Why would Justin Hartley do something like that?”

“Well, you kicked him out the night of the charity ball,” Jensen reasons.

“Justin,” Jared breathes, shaking his head and sitting down on the bed. “I can’t believe it. I knew he was an ass, but something like that? Burning down the barn and trying to kidnap you? I never thought he’d be capable of that.”

“It’s good news, though, right?” Jensen says. “I mean, it wasn’t Mitch.”

Jared looks up at him and there’s something in his eyes Jensen can’t interpret. “Well, yeah. It means you can move to Phoenix.”

Jensen sighs and shakes his head. “C’mere.” He reaches out to Jared, but hisses when his broken rib protests.

“Jen, dammit,” Jared scolds. “You’re not supposed to move like that.”

“Then c’mere please,” Jensen says and Jared shakes his head, but scoots closer to him nonetheless.

He cups Jared’s jaw gently between his hands, ignoring the sting in his chest. “I don’t wanna move to Phoenix.”

Jared seems genuinely surprised. “But… Megan, she told me about the art school.”

Jensen rolls his eyes fondly and smiles. “There’re art schools in San Antonio, y’know?”

“But…”

“No buts, Jay. I wanna stay here with you. I love you.”

“Jen…”

Jensen stops him from whatever he wanted to say by laying his finger across his lips. “Shh. I know what I want and it’s you. You got a problem with that?”

Slowly Jared shakes his head and a blinding smile appears on his face. “No,” he says, grinning.

“Good,” Jensen replies, leaning forward and capturing Jared’s lips in a sweet kiss.

When they break apart after a while, Jared whispers, “I love you too. Have for a while now.”

It makes Jensen’s heart swell and beat a little faster. He buries his head in the crock of Jared’s neck, taking in his lover’s scent. This is perfect.

 

  


 

Once again, Mitch is in his office, looking down at his agenda and wondering what surprises his next meeting will bring up. The meeting with Jared Padalecki went well and Mitch slowly starts believing that Padalecki knows nothing about Mitch’s connection to his parents’ death, or about anything else going on in private.

They’ve even talked on the phone twice this week, finalizing the ideas for their business contract and Mitch can’t believe that anyone but him could be such a great actor.

Now, his next meeting is with Justin Hartley. Mitch knows that they’re Padalecki’s competitors and just entering the software market. Maybe Hartley wants to make a deal with him as well?

Anyway, Mitch did his homework and found out that the Hartley’s often skirt along the edge to do their business. So, he’s more than curious as to what Justin Hartley wants to offer him.

Ten minutes later Alice leads in a blonde guy, about 6’1’’, with a nice body wrapped in an Armani suit. Mitch grins, another pretty boy. Just like with Jared, he thinks about bending Hartley over the desk and fucking him right here. How pretty would he look all spread out?

“Mr. Hartley, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Mitch says.

There’s a smirk on Hartley’s face and he nods. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“So, what can I do for you?” Mitch asks.

“Well, it might interest you that I know where you can find Jensen Ackles.”


	18. Save You Save Me 17/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


Jared’s leaning against one of the pillars in the arrival hall of San Antonio Airport waiting for Jensen to emerge through the translucent glass doors. He’s been in Phoenix for the last couple of weeks to finally visit his brother’s family and, of course, see Mackenzie again. After Jensen told him that he wanted to stay with Jared, it was the least Jared could do to mend things with Josh. 

He gets that Josh is worried; he’s worried too. Jensen is everything to him, even though he never imagined something like this happening to him. But Jensen? He’s the one person who’s got beneath Jared’s skin and Jared can’t imagine ever being without him again. It’s a scary thought really, especially after he came so damn close to losing Jensen. 

What if they hadn’t decided to go back that night? What if they had stayed in Dallas? 

Just thinking about the possibilities turns Jared’s stomach upside down, and all because Hartley thought he could take what he wanted. His fingers curl into a fist and he feels the anger burning in his belly. The worst is that Justin acted like a smug little bastard when Jared confronted him. 

_The headquarters of Hartley International is situated in one of the skyscrapers in downtown San Antonio. The building is all glass and chrome; all modern architecture. Jared hates buildings like that. He’s more for the buildings with history and stories to tell that go back hundreds of years, but he guesses this building is fitting for Hartley International; it’s just as cold and impersonal as its owners._

Justin Hartley’s office is on the top floor. 

Chad did a little digging into Justin’s background at Jared’s request and that Justin has the office on the top floor next to his father isn’t the only thing Chad found out. There’s also the interesting fact that in college Justin was a suspect in a girl’s death. The police couldn’t, or didn’t, want to pin anything on him. 

Jared has the sneaking suspicion that Nick Hartley paid them off. He can’t prove it, but that doesn’t matter, not when a little anonymous call to the local newspaper and TV stations can do enough damage. 

He takes the elevator up to the top floor without anyone stopping him. He’s a little surprised at the lax security and promises himself that he’ll talk to Jeff about their own security to ensure that something like that won’t happen at Padalecki Inc.. 

Mary, Justin’s secretary as her name plate states, is the first one to try to stop him when Jared just strides past her towards Justin’s office door. 

“Sir!” she calls after him. “Sir, you can’t go in there. Sir!”

Jared ignores her, pushing open the door to Justin’s office. The man is sitting with two other people; a man and a woman, both dressed neatly in black suits. All of them look at Jared in surprise, until a smug grin forms on Justin’s face. 

“Sir, I’m sorry,” Mary says, but Justin shakes his head. 

“It’s okay, Mary. It looks like Mr. Padalecki’s matter is quite urgent.” He looks at his other two visitors. “We’ll finish that this afternoon. I’ll call you when I’m finished here.”

The man and woman nod and leave Justin’s office in a rush. Mary seems more hesitant to leave her boss alone with Jared, but at Justin’s nod she leaves and closes the door behind her. 

“Jared, what a surprise. What can I do for you?” Justin says sweetly and all Jared wants to do is punch that smug grin off his face. 

“I know what you did, Justin,” he says calmly. It’s better to not lose his temper straightaway. 

The corners of Justin’s lips curve up in an amused smile. “You do? Well, tell me. What did I do?”

Jared shakes his head. “I know you sent men to burn down my barn and kidnap Jensen.”

“Wow,” Justin says, holding up his hands in defense. “Those are pretty harsh accusations, you better have solid proof.”

Jared takes a step towards where Justin is hiding behind his large mahogany desk. “Jensen heard one of your thugs say your name.”

Justin nods, his forehead wrinkling in a frown. “That’s… Wow, I’m impressed. Now, what do you think?Who’ll the judge believe? Me or some orphan whore?”

Jared’s back behind the desk, his fingers curling in the collar of Justin’s four thousand dollar suit, pulling him of his chair and pushing him against the nearest wall. 

“Don’t push me, Hartley,” he growls. 

Justin laughs. “What’re you gonna do, JT?” he spits out Jared’s nickname in spite. “You have no hard proof. Now,” he pries away Jared’s fingers from his collar one by one, “if you don’t back off, I’ll have to call security. Believe me when I tell you, that won’t end well for you.”

Jared growls, but lets go of Justin and takes a step away. He walks over to the envelope he let fall to the floor in favor of pushing Justin against the wall, he picks it up and throws it on Justin’s desk. 

“You better take a look. If you don’t leave my family alone, this will make its way over to the media,” he says calmly. 

The envelope contains several photos of the dead girl Justin was suspected to have killed and also some pictures of them together while she was still alive. It’s the first time Justin’s grin wavers and Jared feels some gratification. 

“Goodbye, Justin. Hopefully we’ll never have to see each other again.”

He leaves the office before Justin can say anything, shoots Mary a friendly smile and walks down the hallway. He hopes the threat was enough to keep Justin away.

That was three days ago. 

Jared sighs, shooting a look at his watch. Jensen should be out any second now. He can’t wait to take him into his arms and never let go. 

  


Jensen is waiting for his luggage, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“Dude, will you stop?” Katie complains. “You’re making me nervous. You’ll see your sweetheart soon enough.”

Jensen grins at her. Jared had insisted that one of the team accompanied him on the flight to and from Phoenix. Two weeks ago, it had been Chris that flew down with him. Yesterday Katie came to Phoenix to take him back home. Not only that, but Jared also insisted on him travelling under a fake name. He wonders a little if Jared’s slightly paranoid, but after what happened at the ranch a few weeks ago, Jensen tries to be understanding. 

“I hate waiting for my luggage,” Jensen grumbles in fake annoyance. “Why does it take so long?”

Katie chuckles and shakes her head. “You’d think you and Jay haven’t seen each other in months.”

Jensen sticks out his tongue. “You’re just jealous.”

Katie snorts and throws an arm around Jensen’s shoulders, pulling him down to plant a messy kiss on his cheek. “You know it,” she says and winks. 

Rolling his eyes, Jensen turns back to the baggage claim and sees his bag finally make its way towards him. Two weeks ago he stood at a similar baggage claim and anxiousness had its claim on him. He smiles at the memory. He didn’t need to have worried. 

_Jensen’s sweating despite the air conditioning in the arrival hall of Phoenix airport. Chris is throwing him amused glances that Jensen tries to ignore. Okay, so he’s nervous. So what? He’s allowed to be nervous when meeting his brother’s wife and kid for the first time._

If he’s honest, though, it’s not Karen or the baby he’s worried about. It’s seeing Mackenzie again. She’s fourteen now. The last time he’s seen her she was seven, sitting scared in the office of the social worker. He’s scared that they won’t have anything to talk about. What do you say to your teenage sister you haven’t seen in seven years?

A hand lands on his shoulder and he turns to see Chris looking at him curiously. “You okay, Jen?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, just… nervous y’know?”

Chris nods, ruffling Jensen’s hair. “It’ll be okay, Jen. I’m sure of it. Josh’s a great guy, if you sister is anything like him, I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.”

“Thanks,” Jensen smiles, heaving his bag of the conveyor belt and making his way towards the exit. 

Chris is booked on the late flight out and Jensen pulls him into a short hug to say goodbye. They had decided that it wasn’t all that clever to have Chris accompany him to Josh’s place because it would only bring up questions they wouldn’t be able to answer truthfully. 

Eventually Jensen makes is way out into the arrival hall. He sees Josh as soon as he steps through the doors. His brother is waving at him with a huge smile on his face. Next to him stands a lanky teenaged girl with long blond hair, dressed in shorts and a tank top. Jensen can also see boobs. Shit, his baby sister has boobs! 

“Jen!” Mackenzie screams and a second later Jensen has his arms full of his baby sister. 

He winds his arms tightly around her body and pulls her close. Half a year ago, he never imagined seeing Mackenzie ever again and now he’s holding her in his arms. It’s a mind blowing feeling. 

“Hey squirt,” he says, when Mackenzie finally pulls back a little. “Wow, you sure as hell grew up.”

She laughs. “I’m fourteen, Jen.”

He raises his eyebrows in fake disbelief. “Really? Wow. You’re a big girl now.”

She nods and cuddles against his side. He has his arm around her shoulder and presses a kiss to her temple. He still can’t believe he’s really here, holding his baby sister. Josh comes over to them, smiling fondly. 

“Hey, bro. You had a good flight?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, I did.”

  


An hour later, Josh parks the car in the driveway of a white one story house with a nice neat front yard and a small porch. Jensen likes it instantly, it screams ‘home’ and he knows that if he didn’t consider the ranch his home now, he could have been very happy to live here for a while. 

He also shouldn’t have worried about not getting along with Mackenzie. They fit together seamlessly, talking about school and their hobbies, music and movies. 

“So, you gonna tell me about Jared?” she asks, when they climb up the stairs to the front porch. 

He knows that Josh told her about Jensen having a boyfriend. “What do you want to know?” Jensen asks. 

“Is he hot?”

“Mac,” Josh groans. 

Jensen chuckles and nods. “Very.”

Mac beams. “You got a picture?”

“Mac, please,” Josh says. “Let Jensen put his things away first, then you can pester him all about his boyfriend. I’m sure Karen’ll love to hear all about it too.”

“Aww, Joshie. You’re not jealous, are you?” Jensen teases and Josh gives him the finger. 

They walk inside and Jensen’s teleported to another time and a different house. This feels so much like the house he lived the first fourteen years of his life in. The walls are painted in warm colors and picture upon picture decorate the walls. 

On the right wall stand a buggy and a Maxi-Cosi, and Jensen smiles. Josh called him four days prior to tell him that Karen had given him a baby boy. 

“Hey,” a female voice says and Jensen turns to see a young woman standing in the door to what seemes to be the kitchen. Her dark hair is pushed up into a messy bun and she’s holding a little baby dressed in light blue rompers against her chest.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Josh greets, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Hi, little guy,” he coos and takes the baby out of Karen’s arms. 

Karen shakes her head and grins at Jensen. “Since we’d be waiting forever for Josh to introduce me, I’ll do it myself. I’m Karen.”

Jensen chuckles and smiles slightly. “I’m Jensen.”

“I know,” she grins and pulls Jensen into a hug. “I’m so happy you found each other again,” she whispers, pressing a short kiss to his cheek. “Josh had been devastated when he wasn’t able to find you.”

Jensen swallows back the tears that are threatening to fall and nods. “Yeah… I’m happy too.”

“Hey,” Josh interrupts and Karen pulls away. “Jen, I want you to meet your nephew, Ross Thomas Ackles.” 

Jensen’s heart stops for a second. “Ross?” he stutters. 

Josh grins. “We all thought it was fitting. Thomas is the middle name of Karen’s brother. Though…” he says, shrugging without finishing the sentence. 

“I’m flattered,” Jensen says, his eyes going damp again. 

“You wanna hold him?” Karen asks, already taking the baby boy from Josh’s arms. 

“What?” Jensen’s eyes grow wide. He’s never held a baby in his life. He’ll probably drop him. “No, I’m good.”

“C’mon, Jen. He’s your nephew. You gotta hold him,” Josh says. “Or are you saying you don’t like my kid?”

Jensen shakes his head quickly. “No, I like him. He’s just so tiny. I’ll probably hurt him.”

“You won’t,” Karen says sounding so convinced. “I’ll show you.”

She steps next to Jensen holding the baby out to him and he carefully takes Ross out of his mother’s arms and lets Karen manhandle his arms so that Ross is lying in the crook of his one elbow, pressed securely against Jensen’s chest with his side. 

“See, no problem.”

Jensen smiles shakily, looking down at the baby in his arms. He’s tiny, with wrinkled skin and dark hair; he’s also looking at Jensen with huge blue eyes. Jensen’s completely in awe. He’s gorgeous. 

“Hi Ross,” he whispers. “I’m your Uncle Jensen.”

Ross seems pretty much unimpressed. He just yawns and settles closer against Jensen and closes his eyes. Jensen raises one of his hands and brings it to touch his nephew’s small hands, feeling the tiny fingers wrap tightly around one of his fingers. He’s entranced with the little guy. 

This is a miracle. He’s standing in his brother’s house, with his baby sister, his sister-in-law and his nephew. For a long time he had abandoned all hope on something like this ever happening to him. But somehow, someone upstairs deemed him deserving enough to give him this.

The last two weeks have been perfect, spending time with his family, watching his nephew grow a little every day. It only could have been topped if Jared had been there with him. He gets why Jared told him to go by himself. But he still missed Jared like hell, even though they talked on the phone each night. 

He sees Jared instantly when he and Katie walk through the doors into the arrival hall. His lover is leaning against one of the granite pillars. Dressed in jeans, a tight black t-shirt and sunglass pushed up in his hair, he looks like a Greek god. 

Jensen inhales sharply, feeling his dick stir in his pants when their eyes meet above the heads of the other travelers. Jared’s grinning broadly at him and Jensen can’t get over there fast enough. He stumbles to a halt in front of Jared a couple of seconds later. 

“Hey,” he breathes. 

“Hi,” Jared says softly, cupping Jensen’s face with hands and leaning down to capture his mouth in a gentle kiss. 

Jensen’s hands settle on Jared’s hips, pulling him closer. It’s all too soon when Jared pulls back and Jensen surges after him. Jared chuckles. 

“You need to wait a couple of hours until we’re home, baby.”

A throat is cleared behind them and Jensen turns to find Katie looking at them with raised eyebrows. 

“Can we go now or do you want to stand here all day?” 

“We’re going,” Jensen says and lets Jared take his hand and lead them to where he’s parked his SUV.

  


It takes Jared all the strength he has not to carry Jensen upstairs the moment they get to the ranch and fuck him senseless. He knows that Megan, Sam and the others want to hear about Jensen’s visit to Josh and it’s a pleasure to see Jensen talk about it. His eyes light up with happiness, especially when he’s talking about little Ross. 

Jared sits back and lets Jensen tell the girls every little detail. He already knows most of the stories anyway and it gives him the chance to see his boyfriend beaming with happiness and love for his family. 

When every story is told and Megan, Sam and Jared’s team finally grow silent, Jensen scoots over to Jared, pressing warm against his side. 

“So, you think you could take me upstairs now?” he whispers, his voice rough and laced with lust. 

Jared turns his head to face Jensen and smiles. “I could certainly do that.” Jensen licks his lips slowly and Jared feels his dick grow hard in his jeans. “You’re a tease,” he whispers. 

Jensen grins. “Going to do something about it?”

Jared practically jumps up, pulling Jensen upstairs behind him. He throws a good night over his shoulder to the people still sitting in the room, and their loud laughter follows them to the second floor. 

The door to their bedroom closes and Jared turns around to see Jensen leaning against it. He looks beautiful in the fading light of the evening. There’s a small smile on his face and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He looks almost shy. 

“Did you miss me, Jay?” he asks huskily. 

Jared swallows hard. His dick is straining against the back of his jeans and he presses the heel of his hand against it. 

“Yeah, you did, didn’t you?” Jensen says, his voice going straight to Jared’s dick. “Missed me in your bed, missed my hands on you, my mouth.”

“Shit, Jen,” Jared breathes, surging forward and crowding Jensen against the wooden door. 

The corners of Jensen’s mouth curl up in a mischievous smile. “You gonna fuck me, Jay? Pound me into that mattress until I can’t walk?”

Jared growls, rolling his hips against Jensen’s, just to show him how hard he already is. Jensen’s hard too and Jared needs to wrap his fingers around the hot flesh like right the fuck now. He pops open Jensen’s jeans button and pulls down the zipper, before pushing his hand into his boyfriend’s boxers and feeling the hot hard flesh against his fingertips. 

Jensen inhales sharply, throwing his head back against the door and baring his neck. “So gorgeous,” Jared whispers, before licking up and down the soft skin of Jensen’s neck.

“Hmm,” Jensen breathes, his hands entangling with Jared’s hair. 

Jared takes his time licking and sucking his way to Jensen’s mouth and finally claiming Jensen in a passionate kiss. His tongue finds its way into the warmth of Jensen’s mouth, while Jared jerks him slow and gentle. Jensen melts against him, sucking on Jared’s tongue as if it’s his cock. 

Spinning them around, Jared pushes against Jensen until they’re both falling down on the bed. Jensen’s lying on his back and Jared’s above him, rubbing their hips together. He pushes his hands beneath Jensen’s shirt, running his fingers above hard muscles and smooth skin. 

“You feel so good, baby,” he whispers, sucking lightly on Jensen’s earlobe. 

Jensen’s hips arch up, seeking more friction. “Jay, please…”

Jared smiles against Jensen’s skin, pulling him up to get rid of Jensen’s t-shirt. “Better,” he murmurs. 

“You too,” Jensen says, grabbing Jared’s t-shirt and pulling it over his head. 

As soon as the t-shirt is gone, Jensen’s fingers find Jared’s angel tattoo, tracing the lines with his fingertips. Jared’s trembling lightly, he always does when Jensen touches his tattoos. Clever fingers find their way to Jared’s button and finally his jeans are open, exposing his dick to fresh air. 

Jensen licks his lips again, leaning forward and pushing down Jared’s jeans and his boxers far enough to take Jared’s cock in his mouth. 

“Shit, fuck… Jen…”

Jensen hums around Jared’s dick, sending shivers down his spine and he settles his hands on the back of Jensen’s neck. Rubbing a thumb over Jensen’s cheek he can feel his cock slide in and out of Jensen’s mouth and that makes him so much harder. 

“Jen,” he moans, pulling lightly at Jensen’s hair. “I… I want…” When Jensen pulls off, Jared pulls him up, so that they’re both kneeling on the bed. “I want to come in your ass, baby.”

Jensen nods quickly. “Yeah… yeah I want that too.” He pushes against Jared’s shoulder, until it’s Jared that’s lying on his back with Jensen above him. “You want me to ride you, Jay?”

The image alone makes Jared almost come then and there. He groans and nods. “Yeah.”

They scramble to get out of their pants and Jensen grabs the lube. “I wanna feel you bare inside of me, Jay,” he breathes. “Is that okay?”

Jared feels his head spin at the prospect and just manages to nod. He knows that they’re both clean. Jensen got tested when Dr. Beaver had been here a few weeks back and Jared had asked the Doc to test him too. 

Jensen takes Jared’s hand and coats his fingers with lube, bringing them to his entrance only seconds later. Jared rubs is fingertips over the wrinkled skin, before he pushes one of his fingers inside. It’s tight and hot and perfect. 

“Fuck, baby… so perfect,” he moans. 

“Hmm Jay, yeah like this,” Jensen mumbles, pushing back his hips against Jared’s finger. 

It doesn’t take Jared long to add a second finger, pressing them right against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen lets out a deep groan, throwing his head back and riding Jared’s fingers. He looks like pure sin; his skin flushed and sweaty, his eyes blown with lust. 

“So damn gorgeous,” Jared whispers. 

He adds a third finger, stretching and scissoring to prepare Jensen. Jensen’s panting hard above him, incoherent words falling from his lips. Then Jensen takes the lube and coats his cock. It’s all the permission Jared needs to position is cock against Jensen’s entrance. 

Slowly Jensen lowers himself down on Jared’s cock and Jared tries to stay still, tries not to push up into the tight delicious heat. Finally he’s completely inside of Jensen and it’s almost killing him. The intensity of what they’re doing hits him. This is it, there’s no one else out there for either them. 

“I love you,” Jensen murmurs, leaning down and kissing Jared gently, licking inside Jared’s mouth. 

Jared moans against Jensen’s lips feeling the love his boyfriend’s feeling pour into him. He cups Jensen’s jaw, pushing him away a little. “I love you, too.”

A small happy smile forms on Jensen’s face and he starts to roll his hips. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. It’s slow and languid and it drives Jared crazy. He’s close, so damn close, but he needs more to tumble over the edge. Then Jensen starts to jerk himself off, while fucking down on his cock. 

That’s all Jared needs and he comes with a hoarse cry of Jensen’s name on his lips. Jensen follows not a second later, the tight squeeze of his ass around Jared’s cock intensifying his orgasm tenfold. 

It takes him a long time to come down from his high. Jensen’s still above him, his head resting against Jared’s chest and they’re still so intimately connected. He runs his fingers gently through Jensen’s hair. 

“So happy you’re back.”

He feels Jensen smile against his skin. “Me too.”

Finally Jensen rolls to his side. “I’m gross,” he grumbles and then smiles. “But it’s so worth it.”

Jared chuckles, stretching his arms over his head. “We should probably take a shower.”

That’s when a gunshot echoes through the house and a loud, terrified scream follows. Then there’s nothing but silence. 

Jared’s blood runs cold. It was Megan’s voice that echoed through the house so loud and full of pain. In two steps, he’s at his nightstand pulling out his .45. He checks if it’s loaded and grabs the extra bullets. 

“Jay?” Jensen’s voice is shaky and he sounds terrified. “What’s going on?”

Jared looks up and into his boyfriend’s wide, shocked eyes. “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” He pulls on his jeans and his discarded t-shirt. “You stay here. Go into the bathroom and lock the door. I’ll come to get you. Don’t open the door, no matter what you hear.”

Jensen takes a step towards him. “Jay, no. Let’s call the police. You don’t know what’s going on out there.”

“That was my sister, Jen. I’m going.”

He grabs his cell phone dialing Chris’ number. Maybe he knows what’s going on. They must have heard the shot. It rings seven times before it goes to voicemail. Jared curses under his breath and leaves a short message, telling Chris to get his ass the fuck over here because of a 911. 

“Shit.” He looks over to where Jensen’s standing. His boyfriend has pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt as well. “Just promise me, Jen. Promise me you’ll stay here.”

“Jay…”

“Damn it, Jensen!” he hisses, rubbing a hand over his face. When he looks at Jensen again, he sees that Jensen’s trembling and he makes his way over to him, pulling him into his arms. “I can’t lose you, Jen,” he whispers. “Not now, not ever. At least then I know you’re safe. Okay?” Jensen nods slowly. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” he replies shakily. 

Jared nods and leans down, kissing Jensen softly. “I love you. I’ll be back for you.”

Jensen chews on his bottom lip, before nodding. “I love you too. Be careful.”

Finally Jensen walks into the bathroom and Jared hears the door lock. He sighs, grabbing the gun from his bed and curling his fingers around the handle. Counting to three he opens the door and checks the hallway. 

It’s pitch black and Jared needs a moment to get used to it. The hallway is empty and Jared walks towards the stairs carefully, checking the rooms on his way. All of them are empty. Step by step he makes his way over to the stairs. A slight sliver of light is visible at the bottom and Jared makes his way downstairs. 

He’s barefoot and his feet make no sound on the wooden stairs. They’re cold and smooth against the skin of his feet. It’s weird how as soon as he heard the shot and seconds later Megan’s scream, his senses are heightened; he’s never noticed how those stairs felt before. 

There’re hushed voices in the living room and Jared makes his way over to the door. It’s been left ajar and Jared’s able to take a peek. Megan’s sitting on the couch, crying silently with Sam’s arms around her. He can see feet peeking out from underneath the coffee table. Someone’s dead or at least severely wounded. 

Across from Megan, Mitch Pileggi is sitting in the armchair Jared favors. He’ll never be able to sit in that chair ever again. Pileggi is holding a gun pointed at Megan and Sam, other than that he looks… the only word Jared can come up with is bored. He’s holding Megan and Sam at gunpoint and he’s barely batting an eye. 

Jared tries to see if someone else is in there. Certainly, Pileggi didn’t come alone. As soon as the thought registers, he feels the hair at the back of his neck stand up. 

A sharp pain shoots through his head and then everything goes black. 

  


Jensen’s sitting on the toilet seat, his fingers digging into his thighs and his knees nervously fidgeting. He doesn’t know how much time has passed because he left his watch in the bedroom. He could probably go and get it, but he promised Jared to stay in here. 

As if that would make any difference; if the bad guys want to get to him they will. They always do. This is not some fairy tale where suddenly the cavalry comes running and shoots the bad guys. This is real and Jensen knows that he was too happy for it to last. 

He wanted to go with Jared, because as much as Jared can’t bare to lose him, he can’t bare to lose Jared either. But once more Jared’s puppy-dog-eyes had been too much and he couldn’t say no. Now he waits. Waits for the final gunshot to ring and the bad guys to come and get him. He just hopes that Jared will get through this alive. 

“JENSEN!” a voice calls and Jensen freezes. It’s Mitch’s voice. He’s found Jensen. He hasn’t heard a shot yet. That means Jared’s still alive, right? “Jensen, we have your boyfriend. Now be a good boy and come down here.”

Jensen rubs his wet palms over his thighs. What if this is a ploy? What if they didn’t have Jared? Could he risk it? 

“Jensen, I’ll start shooting people if you’re not down here on three,” Mitch threatens. “One. Maybe I should start with the little wildcat here. I’ve already killed her lover.”

He’s talking about Megan. Keith is dead. Jensen gasps, feeling tears burn hot behind his eyes. Keith is dead because of him. 

“Two. I could always go for the housemaid.”

Jensen feels like he’s in a trance when he unlocks the bathroom door and makes his way through the bedroom. 

“Jensen I’m getting impatient here.”

“I’m coming down,” he calls out and hopes Mitch heard him, because his voice is barely a whisper to him. 

It all happens in a blur: his way downstairs, walking into the living room, seeing Megan and Sam alive, realizing that Jared’s confined to a kitchen chair. He’s unconscious and has a bleeding gash across his temple. Jensen looks up, meeting Mitch’s eyes. 

“What do you want?” he asks. His voice sounds calmer than he really feels. 

Mitch laughs humorlessly. “You know what.”

Jensen swallows, opens his arms to either side. “Then do it. Kill me and let these people go. They haven’t done anything to you.”

“Hmm,” Mitch says, seeming to think about what Jensen just said. “Kill you? Interesting. Nah, I think I’ll pass.”

“You wanted me dead,” Jensen grits out. “Several months ago you wanted me dead.”

Mitch nods. “Yeah, well, things change.” He looks at Jared, who’s slumped over in the chair. “Besides, now I want someone else dead. Wake him up!” 

It’s only now that Jensen realizes that there are two of Mitch’s men standing in the corner. One of them grabs a bucket of water, dumping it over Jared’s head. 

Jared splutters and slowly opens his eyes, his arms fighting against the restraints when he realizes that he’s bound to the chair. When his eyes settle on Jensen, there’s a realization followed by sadness in his eyes that hits Jensen deep down. He mouths ‘I’m sorry’ and Jensen wants nothing more than to tell him that he did nothing wrong. 

“Welcome to this little party, Mr. Padalecki,” Mitch says, sickly sweet. “How are you feeling?”

“You bastard,” Jared growls. “Let my sister and Sam go. They haven’t done anything.”

Mitch chuckles. “That’s what Jensen said. Weird, that you didn’t ask me to let him go too. But I guess you’d know I’d never do that.”

Suddenly a thought hits Jensen. “How? How did you find me? How did you find out?”

A smug grin forms on Mitch’s face. “Well, it seems as if our little Jared here has pissed someone off repeatedly.” He turns to Jared. “You remember Justin Hartley, Jared?” Jared doesn’t need to answer; they all know what it’ll be. “He was so nice to tell me that he met Jensen at one of your charity balls and of course, on one other occasion. Well, he did a little digging and came up with the missing person report I filed. The rest, as they say, is history.”

“Hartley,” Jensen breathes. “What did he want in return? He didn’t just tell you out of the goodness of his heart.”

Mitch grins wickedly. “No, he really didn’t. He wants our sweet little Jared here dead.”

“No!” Jensen says sternly. 

“Jen,” Jared says softly. 

“No!” Jensen repeats, not taking his eyes of Mitch. “You can have me. I’ll go with you. But you have to let them live.”

“Why would you think I’d do that?” Mitch asks with raised eyebrows. “Jared will charge after you the moment we leave.”

Jensen swallows hard, thinking about the last few months, about how happy he’d been. He thinks about Josh, Karen and Ross, thinks about Mackenzie, thinks about how happy he felt when he’d been with them the last two weeks. He remembers how he’d found happiness on this ranch, how Megan, Sam and the others had just taken him in. He thinks of Jared and the love he feels for him.

This is it; standing at a crossroads Jensen does the only thing that makes sense right now. 

“No he won’t, because I will ask him not to.”

Megan and Sam gasp, while Jared pleads, “Jensen, no.”

Jensen looks over at his lover. “It’s okay, Jay. I’m okay. Everything will be okay.” He turns back to Mitch. “What do you say?”

Mitch smiles and it looks almost genuine. “I’m impressed. You’ve really grown up in the last few months. Okay, it’s a deal.”

Jensen nods and walks over to Jared, sinking to his knees in front of him. He cups Jared’s face, seeing the fury in his eyes, but also the tears that are threatening to fall. “I love you. I will always love you.” He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Jared’s mouth. “Don’t come for me. It’ll only end badly. Promise me.”

“Jen, no. Don’t do this,” Jared pleads. 

“Promise me, Jay!” Jensen demands. “Because, as much as you can’t lose me, I can’t lose you, either. I could never live with myself if you died because of me. Now, promise me.”

Jared swallows hard and then nods. “I promise.”

Jensen doesn’t say goodbye, he doesn’t have to. He looks at Mitch. “I’m ready.”

Mitch nods, shooting a last look at Jared. “Y’know Jared, I thought your daddy raised you better.”

Jared’s head jerks up. “What?” he croaks. 

“Well, did your daddy never tell you that putting your nose in somebody else’s business can only end badly?” Mitch’s grin is cold as ice. “No? That’s probably because I killed him before he could.”

“No!” Megan yells. She jumps up from the couch, but Mitch has his gun pointed at her at once. 

“Sit down little girl.” She hesitates and Mitch shouts, “NOW!”

“Megan,” Jensen pleads. “Sit down.”

She sits down again and Sam pulls her into her arms again. 

“The accident,” Jared says slowly. “It wasn’t an accident. You tampered with the car.”

Mitch shrugs. “Well, not me directly, but yeah, I gave the order. You wanna know why? Because your daddy didn’t know how to keep his nose out of somebody else’s business, either.” He grabs Jensen’s wrist and Jensen has to fight the urge to pull free. “Now we can go.”

Jensen doesn’t look back. He can’t. He follows Mitch out to the car and shoots a look over to the security building. It’s completely dark. 

“Don’t expect anyone to come running. We’ve taken care of them,” Mitch says. Jensen’s stomach rebels at the imagination of what that means exactly. “Get in the car.”

He gets into the passenger seat, watching Mitch talk to one of his men. He could make a run for it, but then again where would he go? No, this is his life. He had six months of happiness. Those have to be enough. No one can take those memories away from him. 

Mitch gets into the car and drives away from the ranch. “Why are your men staying here?” Jensen asks. 

“You really have to ask, sweetheart,” Mitch says, amusement in his voice. “You didn’t really believe that I could let Jared and his little gang here live, did you?”

“No, no, no, no,” Jensen mumbles, trying the door handle of the car. Nothing happens. 

“You really did,” Mitch says, sounding surprised. “Well, you’ll get over it. Forget about him, Jensen. He’ll be dead soon.”

“No,” Jensen hisses. “You bastard.” He’s about to unbuckle his seatbelt, when he sees that Mitch is pointing his gun at him. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Jensen,” he says coldly.

“Just kill me,” Jensen says. “If Jared’s dead, I’m dead too.”

“Well, maybe I’ll kill you and let him live. Who knows?” Mitch says. 

Understanding dawns on Jensen. He can’t do that to Jared. It’ll eat him alive. He settles down in his seat, not fighting against the tears anymore. 

  


Jared’s head hurts like a bitch and his vision is blurry. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the tears or because of the concussion he surely has. He doesn’t care. Jensen’s gone. Jensen went with Pileggi, sacrificing everything so that Jared, Megan and Sam will live. 

Not once did he believe when Pileggi said he wouldn’t kill Jared, Megan or Sam. They’ve seen too much, especially if Pileggi knows what exactly Jared’s been doing. He tears at his confines, they don’t budge. Of course they wouldn’t. This isn’t some movie where he’d be able to free himself and make it to the two guys Pileggi left with them before they shoot him. 

Yeah, not gonna happen. 

They will kill all of them and Jared doesn’t know how to prevent that. He looks over at Megan. She’s dried her tears and is calm now, too calm. Pileggi killed Keith in front of Megan. She had to watch her lover die. He wishes he could go over there and take her into his arms, comfort her as good as he could. She didn’t deserve this and all because Jared was selfish and stupid. 

But then again, he can’t regret Jensen, can’t regret that he saved him on that day in February. 

Pileggi’s men are talking quietly and Jared wonders if they’re working out how to kill the three of them. 

All of a sudden, the glass of one of the living room windows bursts and a second later Pileggi’s men lie on the floor with matching headshots. Jared jerks around and sees Chris running through the hallway towards them. 

“Jay!” he calls, coming to stop at Jared’s chair and cutting through the restraints. 

Steve’s coming in through the glass door that leads out onto the terrace. He’s still holding his gun in the aiming position. 

“What the…?” Jared asks

“Steve and I went for a little walk,” Chris explains. “We came back as soon as we could.” 

“What about the others?” Jared asks, shaking free of the last restraints Chris cut from his ankles. 

Chris looks at him and shakes his head. “We didn’t have the time to check, but it doesn’t look good.”

Jared nods, feeling anger and fury, build in his belly. “Pileggi has Jensen. I’m going after them.”

“Okay, I’m coming with,” Chris says grimly. 

“No,” Jared shakes his head. “Take care of Megan and Sam, please. Call Jeff. He needs to call Washington. They have to send someone to clean up the mess.”

Chris nods and Jared doesn’t wait any longer, pressing a quick kiss to Megan’s head, he rushes out of the house and into his SUV. If Jared’s right, Pileggi has only five minutes on him. He knows his ranch like the back of his hand and he knows where the main road intersects with a small road. This is where he can intercept them. 

He gets to the crossroads and can see Pileggi’s headlights coming towards him. Parking the car square in the middle, he hides behind it with his gun heavy in his hands. Jared can hear Pileggi’s car come closer and then there are squealing tires and howling brakes; Pileggi is just able to stop the car, before he crashes into the SUV. 

Thank God for moonless nights. 

“Jared,” Pileggi calls. “I didn’t expect you here. I guess I have to get some new men.”

Jared takes a deep breath and walks out of hiding with his gun pointing at Pileggi, who’s standing next to his car, pointing his own gun in Jared’s direction. “I guess so. Now, let Jensen go.”

Pileggi snorts. “Maybe if you say please.”

Jared takes a step closer to him. “I’m only saying this twice. Let Jensen go and walk away.”

“As if you’d let me walk away, Jared. You know it; I know it. The only way one of us walks out of here alive is when the other misses their shot.”

Jared knows. He corrects his aim on Pileggi. “I know. I guess it comes down to who’s the better shot, doesn’t it?” 

He knows that he should just shoot Pileggi, but he can’t, not if Jensen’s watching him. He just can’t let Jensen see this. Besides, he’s not a killer. He’s killed men in the line of duty, but never like this. 

The sound of a car door opening is the distraction Jared’s waited for. Pileggi takes his gaze off Jared for just one second, and Jared surges forward, crashing into Pileggi’s body with full force, taking him down. They tumble to the ground and Jared tries to pin Pileggi. 

His head has a different idea, though. Pain shoots through him. He gasps for breath and Pileggi has his chance, kneeing Jared in the stomach, before hitting his fist against the open gash on Jared’s forehead. He’s seeing stars by the time Pileggi stops and it takes him a second to see clearly again. 

Pileggi is standing above him with his gun pointed at him. 

A second later, two shots echo through the night. 


	19. Save You Save Me 18/18 Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Megan Jared's the loving brother, who runs the family business and has taken care of her since their parents died. To his team Jared's the leader they'd do anything for. To his enemies Jared's the thorn in their sides. And to Jensen? To Jensen Jared's everything Jensen never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen’s younger than Jared in this story. All the art is made by my darling [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/). This is a Christmas gift for the amazing [](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/profile)[**kebab1806**](http://kebab1806.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like what I did to your prompt, hon.

  


 

Jensen’s looking down at the small, innocent babies through the window. They have all their life ahead of them and there’s still hope there; hope for a good life full of laughter, happiness and love. He puts his hand against the glass. It’s cold and hard beneath his skin, keeping the little ones safe from any harm.

“Son?” Jensen turns slowly, seeing Jeff standing a few feet behind him. “I thought you might want to change.”

He hands Jensen a bag and when Jensen looks inside he finds a clean t-shirt. Huh? His confusion must have shown on his face because Jeff gestures to Jensen’s t-shirt.

“Your shirt…”

Jensen looks down at the shirt he’s wearing. It was blue once; now it’s soaked in red: Blood, Jared’s blood.

His stomach turns upside down at the realization and he loses its contents right where he’s standing. Heaving heavily he throws up everything he ate before this nightmare started. His legs give out and he sinks to the floor, leaning heavily against the wall.

Jeff’s hands are warm when he wipes away the sweat off Jensen’s face and offers him a bottle of water. Jensen’s shaking and some of the water lands on his soiled shirt.

“It’s okay,” Jeff soothes. “Everything’ll be okay.”

Jensen closes his eyes, leaning his head back. He knows that Jeff’s lying for his own and Jensen’s sake. Nothing will ever be okay again. People are dead or dying because of him.

Jared’s dying because of him.

_The gunshots cut through the peaceful night, echoing in Jensen’s head.”_

Mitch sinks to his knees before falling face down into the dust. The gun, Jared’s gun, is heavy in Jensen’s hand and he uncurls his fingers, letting it fall to the ground.

His legs are shaky when he makes his way over to where Jared’s lying on the ground. Why’s he still lying on the ground?

“Jay.” He falls to his knees. “Jared. C’mon I’ll help you up.”

Jared’s looking funny at him and groans when Jensen grabs his shoulder and tries to help him to sit up. “Jen…,” his voice is shaky.

“It’s okay,” Jensen replies. “It’s okay.”

Jared’s eyes are glued to a spot on Jared’s lower chest and when Jensen follows to where Jared’s looking, he sees that Jared’s hands are pressed to a spot on his left side; red is seeping through his fingers.

No. No, no, no. Jensen pries Jared’s hands away with shaky fingers. This can’t be happening. Not now.

“Jen…,” Jared splutters and Jensen looks up into the glassy eyes of his lover.

“No. Everything will be fine,” he says. It just has to be.

He presses his hands against the gunshot wound with all the strength he has. Jared groans, his fingers fumbling at Jensen’s thigh.

“Jen…,” his voice is getting weaker by the minute and Jensen’s so close to losing it.

Where’s the help? There has to be someone, anyone, coming to help.

“Stay awake, Jay. You have to stay awake.”

“Cold…”

Jensen looks down at his hands, they’re drenched in blood and it won’t stop. Damn it, where’s the ambulance?

“Just a few more minutes,” Jensen says, tears running freely down his face. “Help’s on its way.”

“Jen…,” Jared breathes, his hand falling away from Jensen’s thigh to the dusty ground.

“No. No. Damn it, Jay. You can’t leave me.” Jensen shakes Jared lightly, but there’s no response. “JARED! HELP!

The rest passed by Jensen in a blur. He remembers helicopters and paramedics and then he remembers being in the hospital and Jared being wheeled away. It’s been hours, or at least he thinks it’s been hours. He lost all sense of time while he kneeled in the dust, trying to stop Jared’s wound from bleeding. It could have been minutes or hours or days that have passed since then.

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jeff says, helping Jensen up.

His legs are shaky and he’s grateful for the arm Jeff puts around his upper body to steady him. He’s sure he wouldn’t be able to walk one step alone.

A janitor comes along, wheeling a bucket of water and starts mopping the floor. Jensen feels bad. He wants to say he’s sorry, but Jeff leads him away.

The bathroom Jeff takes him to is small and smells of disinfectant. If Jensen hadn’t already lost all his stomach’s content, he’s sure that he’d lose it now. He feels nauseous and weak, letting Jeff do all the work. The older man doesn’t seem to mind.

He strips Jensen of the ruined t-shirt and washes him with a warm wash cloth. Jensen doesn’t care and just lets Jeff do his work.

Twenty minutes later, Jensen’s dressed in clean clothes and every last trace of Jared’s blood on him is gone. He smells of peach.

They make their way back to the waiting room eventually. Chris and Steve are sitting either side of Megan and an older couple who are sitting in the corner. Jensen doesn’t know them, but he assumes that they might be Keith’s parents.

“Jen,” Megan breathes, rushing over to him and into his arms.

She buries her head in the crook of his neck and he holds her, whispering random nonsense that’s good for nothing.

Eventually Jeff puts a hand on Jensen’s back and leads them over to the chairs. Jensen drops down, still holding Megan tight. He looks at Chris.

“Tell me,” he says quietly. “How bad is it?”

Chris takes a deep breath and rubs a hand over his face. “Chad, Katie, Mike and Tom are being examined, but they should be okay. Pileggi had his man fill the air vents with knockout gas.”

Jensen snorts. Knockout gas? He had expected something much more deadly. “What about Sam?”

“She’s in shock. They’re keeping her here overnight,” Steve says. “But she’s going to be okay.”

Jensen nods. “That’s good.” He looks at Megan and Keith’s parents before he asks, “What about…?”

Chris sighs. “Jared and Keith are both still in surgery. We’re waiting on news.”

Jensen sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. Jared and Keith are both where they are because of him. If Jared hadn’t rescued Jensen then they would both still be on their feet and healthy.

“Stop it,” Megan says quietly, sounding tired. “This is not your fault. Pileggi did this and Hartley.”

“Mitch?” Jensen asks. “Is he…?”

“He’s dead,” Jeff says grimly.

“Good,” Jensen says. “What about Hartley?”

“The FBI is working on his connection to Pileggi and his involvement in the attack,” Jeff explains. “This is going to hit the newspapers in the morning, but Peter promised me to take care of it.”

Peter is the man at the other line of the red phone in Jared’s office. That much Jensen learned in the last few hours. He’d also been the one to send the cavalry to help them.

Now that he’s up to date, Jensen leans back, closing his eyes. Megan’s head is lying on his shoulder and he has his arm protectively wound around her body. There’s nothing more to do than wait; wait for the inevitable.

 

  


 

The constant beep is the first thing to penetrate Jared’s mind. He’s floating and nothing seems to hurt, but the beep beep beep in his head. It’s unnerving and he wishes Jensen would just turn off the alarm clock. His fingers itch with the need to touch and he tries to bring his arm over to the other side of the bed. It’s heavy and not cooperating, though.

Damn, what did they drink last night? He hasn’t had such a bad hangover in quite a while. He’ll kill Chris and he’s never drinking anything that Chris makes him again.

“Jay?” A soft voice cuts through the haze in his mind. “Jared, baby? C’mon, open your beautiful eyes for me.”

It’s hard, really hard, but he could never say no to Jensen. He blinks rapidly when bright light penetrates his mind. His vision is blurry at first, but then Jensen’s face comes into focus. And is that a tear running down his face? Why’s Jensen crying?

He wants to say Jensen’s name, but all that leaves his mouth is ‘Urgh’ and he realizes that there’s something pushed down his throat. He starts to panic, but Jensen’s there, pushing him back on the bed.

“It’s okay. You need to calm down, Jay. They had to intubate you. Chris is just getting a doctor.” The shock must have shown on Jared’s face because Jensen runs a gentle hand through his hair and presses a kiss to his temple. “Everything’ll be fine. Now everything’s going to be okay.”

Fifteen minutes later, a doctor had checked him over and got rid of the stupid tube inside Jared’s throat. Now, whenever he swallows it hurts like a bitch, but the doc promised him that it’ll heal in no time. Jensen’s sitting next to his bed, holding his hand and murmuring that everything will be fine now.

“Mr. Padalecki, do you remember what happened?” The doc asks and Jared frowns.

He remembers picking up Jensen from the airport and the sex they had after that. Everything else is pretty fuzzy and blurry in his head.

“Pileggi,” he croaks.

Jensen looks down at his feet, while the doctor says, “Mr. Pileggi was fatally wounded when Mr. Ackles shot him in self defense. He didn’t make it. Unfortunately he was still able to pull the trigger of his own gun, which caused some severe damage.” The doctor smiles. “Fortunately, we were able to fix everything. We had to remove one of your kidneys and your gallbladder, but you should do fine living without them.” The doctor squeezes his shoulder. “You’ve been very lucky. Mr. Ackles, here, saved your life.”

Jared tries to piece the images in his head together. There’s Pileggi holding a gun and then two gunshots echoing through the night, the pain and then Jensen pressing hard against the wound.

He looks over at Jensen. “Jen…”

Jensen’s head snaps up. “Yeah?”

“You saved my life.”

The doctor smiles at them. “I’m gonna leave you two alone. I’ll be back later.”

Jared ignores him, keeping his eyes trained on Jensen. “Jen… I don’t know how to thank you.”

Jensen shakes his head furiously. “No, you don’t need to thank me. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have even been shot.”

Jared rolls his eyes fondly. “Bullshit. You didn’t pull the trigger. Pileggi did.”

“If you hadn’t rescued me, you’d be fine and healthy; Keith wouldn’t still be fighting for his life and Megan wouldn’t be facing losing the man she loves.”

“Jen,” Jared interrupts and Jensen looks at him. “Shut up. This is not your fault. I don’t regret saving you; meeting and falling in love with you and neither does anyone else. Or did they say something?”

Jensen shakes his head. “They’re too nice to say anything.”

Jared smiles fondly. “They didn’t say anything because they know it’s not your fault.” He scoots closer to the far side of the bed. “Now, c’mere.”

Jensen frowns. “What? No, I won’t get into bed with you. You’re hurt.”

“I’m hurting even more because you’re not lying next to me. So, will you get your sexy ass up here and cuddle me?”

Jensen huffs a laugh. “You’re incorrigible.”

Jared grins. “That and heavily drugged with painkillers.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen climbs up onto the bed. He cuddles against Jared’s side, with his head lying on Jared’s shoulder.

“Everybody kept telling me that it was going be okay,” Jensen says softly. “I didn’t believe them. Not until you opened your eyes.”

Jared’s lips skim gently over Jensen’s forehead. “And now?”

“I hope they’re right.”

 

  


 

_“Last month, the ranch of highly successful Jared Padalecki, owner and CEO of Padalecki Inc., was attacked, leaving two men fighting for their lives; one of them being Padalecki himself. Our sources at the San Antonio police department tell us that the attack was instigated by Dallas celebrity and business man, Mitch Pileggi._

The why and how is still unclear. However, our source tells us, furthermore that the police found evidence, linking Pileggi to illegal business including drug and weapon trafficking. It’s also suspected that Pileggi helped Dallas Mayor Peterson to win the election three years ago, by planting false evidence of tax fraud on his closest competitor, James Stevens.

It was also leaked to us that the police found a tape linking Justin Hartley, son of Nick Hartley, CEO of Hartley Industries, to the attack of the Padalecki ranch. They didn’t want to say what was on the tape, just that the police are on their way to arrest Hartley for aiding and abetting.

If the whole mystery of the attack of the Padalecki ranch by one of the most famous Texan business men will ever be completely cleared up, is cast into doubt.

San Antonio News and Sarah Eckling will keep you posted.“

Jared puts the newspaper down and reaches for the cup of coffee Jensen put in front of him. The movement tears at his wound and he grimaces. He can move fine most of the time, but the scar is still tender to touch and sudden movements.

“Jay,” Jensen scowls, slapping Jared’s hand away and handing him the cup of coffee. “Careful.”

“I’m fine,” Jared grumbles.

“I can see that you’re hurt,” Jensen argues.

“Stop fussing,” Jared says with more force than intended. Jensen sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and nods. Jared sighs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that I’m fine. Yeah, it hurts a little, but I can deal.”

Jensen forces a smile. “Sure, sorry. I didn’t mean to fuss.”

“Jen,” Jared inhales deeply. “C’mere.” He reaches out for his boyfriend and Jensen goes to him, though reluctantly. He pulls until Jensen’s sitting in his lap and puts his arms around Jensen’s neck, pulling him down. “I love you for taking care of me. I just want you to realize that I’m fine. I’m alive and here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Jensen nods shakily, brushing his lips against Jared’s softly. “I know,” he breathes. “I just… sometimes I have the feeling that if I turn around you’ll disappear.”

Jared cups Jensen’s face gently. “I have nowhere else I’d rather be, Jen.”

Their lips meet in a soft kiss and Jared licks his way into Jensen’s mouth. He tastes of coffee and peanut butter toast. Jensen’s fingers entangle in Jared’s hair and he feels himself getting hard in his sweat pants.

They haven’t done anything since Jared came home two weeks ago. Jensen’s overly careful whenever he touches Jared and Jared’s so sick of it. All he wants to do is make love to his gorgeous boyfriend.

Someone clears their throat and Jensen jumps back from Jared in a hurry.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Megan says with a smirk on her face. “I just didn’t know you’d be making out in our kitchen.”

“I… we…,” Jensen stutters and Jared laughs.

“I just can’t keep my hands off my handsome boyfriend,” he says, grinning. Jensen’s blushing and Jared wants to ravish him right here.

“I’m on my way to the hospital.”

Jared nods, suddenly serious again. Keith is doing better. He woke up a week ago from a three week coma and the doctors are positive that he’ll recover. There had been talk about severe spinal injury, but when Keith woke up and had feeling in his legs, the doctors said that they were optimistic of him being able to walk again; to what extent, is yet to be seen. But at least Keith is alive, even though he has a long road of recovery ahead of him.

“Sure. Tell Keith hello,” Jared says and Megan smiles.

“I will. I’ll see you tonight.”

As soon as the door closes behind Megan, Jared reaches for Jensen again. “So, where were we?”

Jensen smiles. “I believe we were just making out like teenagers.”

Jared chuckles. “How about we take this somewhere else?”  
  
  
  
 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

  


 

It’s Christmas Eve and the house is packed. Sam, Megan and Alona are in the kitchen preparing the dinner, while Jared’s deep in conversation with Josh and Karen. He’s holding little Ross in the crook of his arm, playing absently with his small fingers and Jensen can’t help but smile. A baby suits Jared.

Chris and Steve are sitting in one corner strumming their guitars gently. After the whole attack, none of the team had returned to their life in a black ops team, not yet at least. Jensen sure, though, that if something came up and Jared’s phone would ring they’d be ready to return to their life before the attack.

For the moment, Chris and Steve have turned to their music, scoring a few gigs at a local bar. Katie’s working in town, teaching karate. Right now she’s talking to Mike and Tom, who’re both working as security at one of the most elite dance clubs in San Antonio. Chad’s the only one still working for the government; this time on the official pay roll as a hacker.

Keith is talking to Jeff animatedly and there’s a grin on his face. He’s still in a wheelchair, but he’s making good progress and they’re even speaking of exchanging the wheelchair for a walker.

Jensen inhales deeply. In the end everyone walked away more or less intact and Jensen’s grateful for that. The bad guys are either dead or behind bars. It really looks like they won.

“Hey, bro,” Mackenzie says, wriggling beneath his arm and putting her head against his shoulder.

“Hey, squirt,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her hair.

A year ago, he’d lost all hope to ever spend Christmas with his family again. Now, he’s not only spending Christmas with Josh and Mac, but also with Karen and his nephew; with Jared, the man that means everything to him; and a lot of other people that have became his family over the last ten months.

“I prayed for this,” Mackenzie says and Jensen looks down into her blue eyes. “Every Christmas I asked Santa for this. I didn’t want anything else, just you and me and Josh together again.”

Jensen tightens his arm around Mac’s body. “I love you, Mac. This is it how it’ll be from now on.”

He looks up and sees Jared looking at him. Their eyes meet over the heads of their families and friends and the love and devotion Jensen finds in Jared’s eyes sends a shiver down his spine.

This is how life and love are supposed to be.

Jared makes his way through the crowd, still holding Ross in his arms. He drops a kiss to Jensen’s temple as soon as he comes to a stop next to him and Jensen melts into the touch.

“What do you think, Jen?” Jensen wrinkles his forehead in a confused frown. “You ever thought about having your own family?” Jensen’s heart speeds up and his throat is dry. “What do you think, Jen? You wanna make it official?”

Jared’s eyes are sparkling with happiness and when Jensen whispers a ‘yes’ against his fiancé’s lips, everything is right in his world again.

The End


End file.
